A Romantic Story About Yoongi
by The Min's
Summary: Dalam hidupnya, Impian Yoongi hanyalah ingin menjadi perempuan yang biasa biasa saja. Dia ingin menikah dengan Hoseok kekasihnya, membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia, lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya: bergandengan tangan di usia senja, melangkah menuju matahari terbenam. Remake Story. Yoonmin/MinGa Couple. Park Jimin. GS!Suga. Yoongi. Mind to read ?
1. Foreword

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

Dalam hidupnya, Impian Yoongi hanyalah ingin menjadi perempuan yang biasa biasa saja. Dia ingin menikah dengan Hoseok kekasihnya, membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia, lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya: bergandengan tangan di usia senja, melangkah menuju matahari terbenam.

Tetapi ternyata apa yang dia inginkan meskipun sederhana, tidak semudah itu menjadi kenyataan. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut semua yang diimpikannya, orang tuanya, merenggut rencana pernikahannya dengan Hoseok yang kemudian tak berdaya dan membuatnya harus berjuang sendirian, dan menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpinya yang sebelumnya terbungkus dalam rencana masa depan yang telah tersusun rapi. Semuanya hancur.

Dalam perjuangannya untuk bangkit itulah dia harus berhubungan dengan Jimin, seorang taipan kaya yang sombong, arogan, suka memaksakan kehendak, dan... Punya obsesi seksual terpendam terhadap dirinya. Yoongi membutuhkan Jimin lebih demi menyelamatkan Hoseok, sedangkan Jimin membutuhkan Yoongi untuk memuaskan hasrat obsesif yang terus menerus menyiksanya terhadap Yoongi.

Dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersilang jalan inipun dipertemukan oleh keadaan. Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan kebutuhan. Hubungan mereka panas membara, luar biasa sampai mereka bisa terbakar habis di dalamnya. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan, saling merindukan dan saling memuaskan dan….. akhirnya menyerah untuk saling mencintai.

Sampai kemudian tiba saatnya Yoongi harus memilih antara Hasratnya pada Jimin, lelaki arogan yang terus menerus menyakitinya tetapi berhasil merenggut hatinya, atau cintanya kepada Hoseok, lelaki yang baik, yang pernah meninggalkannya untuk berjuang sendirian, tetapi tetap menjaga janjinya dalam sebentuk cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya.

 **TBC**

 **P.S:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 1**

Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh office boy untuk mengembalikannya, atau jika dia tak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu. Apalagi Yoongi tahu bosnya itu sangat sibuk, Gosip yang terdengar mengatakan Mr. Park Jimin adalah workaholic sejati yang menghabiskan waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja. Atau, kenapa tidak dia buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tak akan berani menagihnya, pikir Yoongi sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam lift yang mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO mereka. Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan itu, tetapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap Jimin.

Lift terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekertaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu menatap Yoongi dengan skeptis, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pegawai rendahan macam ini sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke sang CEO, padahal setahunya Mr. Park Jimin hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit.

"Mr. Park sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu anda, saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk", gumam sekertaris itu dingin.

Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dan dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah menelpon atasan Yoongi tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan gadis itu. Dan atasan Yoongi begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Yoongi sampai terlambat.

Yah mungkin setidaknya gadis itu akan berterimakasih padaku,...atau malah jengkel? Jimin tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat gadis itu, sepertinya Yoongi akan tambah jengkel dengannya. Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Jimin termenung.

Gadis itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal, dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai rumah flat, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi, 'Saya tinggal sendirian', begitu ucapnya tadi.

Apakah gadis itu benar-benar sebatang kara seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di kamar flat, untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun?

Apakah dia sakit? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Dada Jimin langsung merasa nyeri,

Tidak! Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak, gadis itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini.

Kalau begitu, dia pasti gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, Jimin menyimpulkan. Yeah, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Jimin rela memberikan uang sebanyak yang Yoongi mau asal Yoongi mau melayaninya. Ia sangat kaya, dan memiliki gadis seperti Yoongi yang benar-benar memacu hasratnya memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Yoongi. Jimin menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsanya, Dia punya penawaran bagus, dan jika gadis itu seperti yang diduganya, Yoongi pasti tak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Kata Pak Kim anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi tertinggal", gumam Yoongi sopan ketika Jimin mempersilahkannya duduk.

Jimin tidak menjawab hingga Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tetapi pikirannya seolah tak ada di situ.

"Mr. Park ?", Lelaki itu mengerjap.

"Oh! Payung" gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu, "ada di meja sekertarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya",

Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku menghadapnya? Yoongi mengerutkan kening, Ketika Pak Jimin sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Yoongi segera bangkit dari kursinya,

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, terimakasih sudah merepotkan

anda, permisi Mr. Park", gumamnya setengah berbalik,

"Tunggu Min Yoongi",

Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Yoongi membalikkan tubuh, Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Yoongi,

"Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi",gumamnya misterius. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentang...?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah"

Mulut Yoongi ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,...mmm...,bukan kekasih,...apa ya istilahnya di Koreanya? Wanita simpanan?"

Jimin tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi shock Yoongi,

"Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku", Suaranya menjadi rendah dan merayu, "Dan kau tak perlu kuatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih yang murah hati, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bias pindah dari tempat flat kecilmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan, mobil mewah, perhiasan mahal ,baju-baju rancangan disainer terkenal, perawatan di salon terkemuka, aku tahu kau menyukainya Yoongi karena gaya hidupmu sepertinya sangat mahal sampai-sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan kulunasi. Bagaimana Yoongi? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu",

Ketika Park Jimin akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Yoongi sudah begitu pucat sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau wanita yang tidak punya harga diri! Tapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya?! Kepadanya! Berani-Beraninya lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkannya sampai seperti ini!,

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu wanita seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas..."

PLAAAKKK!

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Jimin terlempar ke belakang, suara tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu,

"Berani-beraninya anda!," napas Yoongi terengah-engah, "Berani-beraninya anda menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya! Anda piker saya wanita macam apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan dan..." suara Yoongi terhenti melihat ekspresi Jimin.

"Menjijikkan katamu?", jika tadi Jimin tak marah karena tamparan Yoongi, sekarang dia benar-benar marah,"jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan...",

Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan..."

Entah bagaimana Yoongi mengetahui kapan kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan panik dan takut Yoongi setengah berlari menuju pintu, Tapi terlambat, Jimin bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya, Yoongi berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Jimin mendorongnya kembali tertutup.

Lelaki itu menghimpitnya dipintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan, yang lain bergairah,

"Le…. lepaskan saya!, atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut anda atas pelecehan..."

Jimin tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara. Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Yoongi, bibir Jimin mencari-cari bibir Yoongi, tubuhnya makin menekan Yoongi ke pintu, Yoongi menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Jimin hanya menempel di rahangnya, dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Jimin menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Yoongi di kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Jimin tak mau menyerah dari perlawanan Yoongi. Sampai kemudian ketika Yoongi membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Jimin memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Jimin melumat bibir Yoongi seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir Yoongi yang selembut madu. Yoongi terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Jimin untuk mencium semakin dalam, seluruh tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Yoongi, makin mendorong Yoongi ke pintu, setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Yoongi, lidah Jimin mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu! Tapi Jimin begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin bergairah,lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Yoongi, Jimin mengerang dalam ciumannya, oh ya Tuhan nikmat sekali! Erangnya dalam hati, dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan roket, Gadis itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan, sekujur tubuh Jimin menginginkan gadis itu, sangat menginginkannya! Tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Yoongi sehingga Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, Jimin mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup.

Sejenak Yoongi merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini...Ya Tuhan , Hoseok tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini, Hoseok...Ya Tuhan!

Yoongi mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Jimin, Mulut Jimin yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi, Yoongi mendorongnya kuat kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana Ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan, Yoongi bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Jimin masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Yoongi, hingga napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Yoongi. Mata Jimin tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Yoongi sinarnya begitu tajam.

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu, kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong..."

Dengan tiba-tiba Yoongi mendorong Jimin hingga mundur beberapa langkah, ditatapnya Jimin dengan mata marah menyala-nyala,

"Dasar bajingan!, kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi!, kau begitu menjijikkan!"

Suara Yoongi semakin serak karena menahan tangis,...jangan..., jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis Yoongi! Nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu! Desisnya dalam hati.

Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan.

"Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Lebih baik aku mati!"

Yoongi setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Yoongi yakin saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan, rambutnya kusut masai dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Tapi Yoongi tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu! Dengan langkah berderap, Yoongi memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Jimin mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas, dia merasa sedikit bodoh, karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bias menyebarkan gosip.

Jimin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat, sudah lama sekali Jimin tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sunsum. Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar, Jimin mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali.

Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu. Titik.

Masih mengernyit Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Tapi jika gadis itu seperti yang kupikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu? Seharusnya gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan. Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung gadis itu?

Tidak! Dengan cepat Jimin menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Semua gadis sama saja, Jimin tidak pernah salah, Beri gadis-gadis itu kemewahan dan dia akan takluk padamu.

Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Yoongi, Jimin mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling eropa misalnya.

Atau mungkin, Yoongi hanya mencoba jual mahal. Wajah Jimin menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Yoongi barusan, Menjijikkan katanya ?

"Lihat saja Yoongi, Setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa kuberi padamu, kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu", sumpah Jimin dalam hati.

Suasana hati Yoongi benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk dalam hatinya. Yoongi merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Park Jimin tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya. Apapun yang ada dipikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat Suster Hana menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi,

"Kemana saja kau nak?!, aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi

kau tak bisa dihubungi!"

Wajah Yoongi langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Hoseok dirawat. Suster Hana tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti di belakangnya.

Yoongi terpaku di depan ruangan Hoseok dengan napas terengah-engah, dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Hoseok, Suster Hana tiba dibelakang Yoongi dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya,

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Yoongi, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat, kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Hoseok dalam kondisi paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya",

Air mata mengalir di pipi Yoongi. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Hoseok kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Yoongi mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Hoseok...

Yoongi memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu. Suster Hana memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Yoongi menumpahkan air matanya.

Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Yoongi makin cemas,

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?", suara Yoongi gemetar, ketakutan Dokter itu menarik napas panjang

"Hoseok pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya Yoongi",

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?", Yoongi mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris, "Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan!"

Tubuh Yoongi menjadi lunglai, untung Suster Hana menyangganya, air mata mengalir semakin deras dipipinya.

 **TBC**

 **P.S: well ,sebenernya dalam sehari aku bias aja update berkali-kali tergantung mood(dan review ,of course). So ,banyak review yaaa banyak updatenya wkwk suka aja bayangin Yoongi yg punya peran manis-manis-galak aww**


	3. Chapter 2

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 2**

"Apakah... Apakah tidak ada cara lain ...?"

Dokter itu menarik napas prihatin.

"Hoseok dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi, Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin Yoongi"

Yoongi menarik napas dalam dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad.

"Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Hoseok selamat", suaranya mulai gemetar, "Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut dok?"

Seluruh tubuh Yoongi menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah olah menanti hukuman. Dokter itu menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab.

"Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki Tiga ratus Juta, Yoongi"

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Yoongi tak peduli. Dimana Dia?!

Yoongi menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik, hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu, apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan. Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya.

Ya Tuhan ... Dimana Dia?!

Yoongi menatap mobil mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parker direksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan. Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam, dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan. Sekarang hari jumat.

Dan Yoongi menunggu dengan cemas, bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Yoongi tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung oleh paying kecilnya, Lalu pintu lobby itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Yoongi melangkah keluar.

Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Jimin melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi, Hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Yoongi. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Jimin menyadari bahwa Yoongilah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang.

"Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya

disini?"

Sebenarnya Jimin sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran satpam yang memayunginya.

"Ssaa...ssaya...ingin bicara dengan anda"

Jimin mengernyit menyadari suara Yoongi yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, apakah gadis itu kedinginan ? berapa lama gadis itu menunggunya di luar sini?

TIba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih gadis itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Jimin melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka. Setelah Satpam itu jauh, Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan gusar.

"Demi Tuhan! tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung

itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!"

Sejenak Yoongi ragu, tapi Jimin benar, tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang. Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Jimin. Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak

banyak", gumamnya sombong.

Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh tekad meski gemetaran,

"Sa...Saya menawarkan diri kepada anda, anda boleh memiliki saya semau anda".

Jimin menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu gadis ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?", gumamnya mengejek

Wajah Yoongi pucat pasi, kata-kata Jimin bagaikan menamparnya keras. Tapi dia bertahan, Demi Hoseok, tekadnya dalam hati

"Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi"

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!", Jimin membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Yoongi, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran gadis itu.

Tapi ketika melihat Yoongi hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, spontan Jimin melembut, "Oke, Berapa?"

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu Jimin mendesah tak sabar,

"Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan", dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik, "aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu" Yoongi menelan ludah.

"Ti..Tiga ratus...juta.."

"Apa?", Jimin membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta", kali ini Yoongi berhasil terdengar mantap.

Jimin mengernyit jijik, "Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?!"

"I..itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?", desis Jimin, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko"

"Kalau begitu anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian ini"

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang.

Jimin terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Yoongi, lalu wajahnya mengeras.

"Tidak, ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula...", ia memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan menghina, "Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu, sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam"

Jimin hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Yoongi, "Lupakan saja, gadis yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku"

Yoongi langsung panik melihat Jimin membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya, Tidak! Oh Tidak ! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya! Dialah satusatunya harapan Yoongi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Hoseok! Dengan setengah histeris, Yoongi melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak, Ditariknya lengan Jimin, dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Yoongi berjinjit, merangkul kepala Jimin dan mencium bibirnya!

Tubuh Jimin kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, gadis itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta, jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Jimin langsung meledak tak terkendali.

Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Yoongi, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir gadis itu habis-habisan. Ciuman Jimin sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan gadis itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Jimin menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Yoongi. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Jimin benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak gadis ini. Jimin baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Yoongi yang mulai megap-megap.

Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Jimin masih memeluk pinggang Yoongi, setengah mengangkat Yoongi, tangan gadis itu berpegangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh. Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam, bibir gadis itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang, Well cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar, geram Jimin dalam hati.

Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Yoongi, lalu dilepaskan pegangannya, "Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani"

Jimin menatap Yoongi geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya, "Masuk ke mobil! malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli".

Yoongi melirik Jimin agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke areal hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya?

Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang lelaki sangat mudah terluka. Dia ketakutan kalau Jimin akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar, dia tidak pernah disentuh lelaki sebelumnya selain ciuman dan pelukan dari Hoseok yang tidak pernah melebihi batas.

Apakah dia harus memberitahu Jimin kalau dia masih perawan? Lelaki itu dari awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika... Yoongi terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Jimin sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang.

Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Yoongi yang pucat pasi, "Ayo", gumamnya kaku, dan meraih tangan Yoongi untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

Setelah Jimin menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah. Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Jimin, Bahkan di dalam liftpun mereka lewati dengan keheningan.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Yoongi terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya. Jimin hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya.

"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar", lalu lelaki itu melirik Yoongi dengan sinis, "sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan, badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat"

"Ta...tapi, saya tidak membawa baju..."

Jimin sengaja menatap Yoongi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Yoongi merah padam.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan ditempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di laundry, sementara itu..."

Jimin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti, "malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya"

Kalau wajah Yoongi bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Jimin. Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Yoongi setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Yoongi merasa sedikit aman, disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Jimin, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Yoongi melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan shower air panas, Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat.

Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Hoseok, air matanya menetes, mengalir bersama siraman shower, Maafkan aku Hoseok, setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita kotor dan tak pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu.

Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Yoongi memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin, keadaannya sudah lebih baik pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat. Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Yoongi melonjak.

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?", tanya Jimin tak sabar

"Yyaaa...sebentar lagi saya selesai", Yoongi menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang? Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hamper basah kuyup itu membuatnya begidik.

Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama. Yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satu berukuran kecil.

Dikenakannya jubah mandi ukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran ditubuhnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk.

Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin, wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah, jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dan karena kebesaran, panjangnya hamper mencapai mata kaki, dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik jubah mandinya.

Ketika Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi, Jimin sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Yoongi memakai jubah mandi,lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu", Gumam Jimin mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya.

Yoongi duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu, ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Jimin sudah menyesap kopinya. Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Jimin ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Jimin tersenyum lembut padanya, "Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali."

Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan, dari sudut matanya, Yoongi dengan hati-hati melirik Jimin dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai, jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Yoongi malu.

"Yoongi?"

Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Yoongi hampir

melonjak karena terkejut. Matanya mengerjap menatap Jimin,

"a...apa?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?"

Dengan terburu-buru Yoongi menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya, "Ti..tidak, ssayaa hanya sedang berpikir"

Jimin tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah tidur Yoongi, "Pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku"

Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Yoongi tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah. Jimin menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Yoongi, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu,lalu taruh saja disitu aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi"

Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi, Setelah menyesap cokelatnya, Yoongi tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi, Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Yoongi hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Yoongi, sangat kontras dengan Jimin yang sedang di kamar mandi, lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Yoongi mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung di shower. Ketika Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Yoongi sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang, pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

Jimin mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya, ditatapnya Yoongi yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya.

Kernyitan Jimin semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seorang perempuan, gadis ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Jimin, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

Tidak! geram Jimin dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa. Dengan pelan Jimin naik ke ranjang dibelakang Yoongi yang memunggunginya, lalu diraihnya pundak Yoongi, gadis itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya, dengan mata yang masih sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Jimin.

Jimin melihat sekelumit ketakutan didalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Yoongi menghadap dirinya

"Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur", geramnya parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Yoongi.

Dan...meledaklah, Jimin merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus, menghanguskannya, sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat, tapi mengingat bagaimana Yoongi menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat Jimin tak peduli lagi, toh gadis ini pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah gadis itu sudah berpengalaman?

Jimin teringat ciuman Yoongi yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parker tadi. Tidak! putusnya dalam hati, mungkin gadis itu hanya tidak pandai berciuman, Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!

Yoongi masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habishabisan, dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya, Jimin

sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda seolah-olah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengannya. Ketika Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut, pupil matanya membesar terlihat kontras dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi biru pucat.

"aku ingin bercinta, aku ingin memasukimu...Ah kau tidak tahu betapa aku...", suara Jimin tersengal, lalu melumat bibir Yoongi lagi dengan membabi buta.

Kata-kata vulgar Jimin itu membuat pipi Yoongi merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia, perempuan yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan jubah mandi yang sudah acak-acakan, ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Jimin menelusup di balik jubah mandinya, menemukan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Yoongi mengerang.

Jimin menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Yoongi lembut, "Sakitkah?", bisiknya parau

Yoongi terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya?

Tetapi Jimin tidak memerlukan jawaban, lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh payudara Yoongi, dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan jubah mandi Yoongi yang menghalangi, dan menemukan keindahan ranum di baliknya,

"Oh Indahnya", bisik Jimin serak, membiarkan Yoongi memalingkan muka dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu.

Lalu bibir Jimin yang panas menelungkupi puting payudaranya, lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Yoongi, membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Jimin begitu ahli sedang Yoongi sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu, Tubuh Jimin yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Yoongi yang mungil di bawahnya, menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Yoongi makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya. Kemudian Yoongi merasakan kejantanan Jimin, yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Yoongi membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Jimin di atasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Ah, ya manis...Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya", geram Jimin pelan, lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Yoongi, "Kau sudah siap", erang Jimin, "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku..."

Jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Jimin yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Yoongi memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya, Demi kamu Hoseok, bisiknya dalam hati bagaikan mantra yang menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Yoongi, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar, Yoongi mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panic dicengkeramnya pundak Jimin dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Jimin untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan Yoongi yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Yoongi, Jimin sadar bahwa semua prasangkanya itu salah, meski tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Yoongi dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Yoongi bukan wanita gampangan, Jimin adalah lelaki pertamanya.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Yoongi, Jimin mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi denga cumbuannya dengan segenap keahliannya, rasa senang tak tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari dirinya adalah lelaki pertama gadis itu.

Diciumnya bibir Yoongi dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Yoongi terengah-engah dan Jimin melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Jimin tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, dia tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Jimin tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Yoongi.

"Sssh...Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu", Dengan lembut Jimin menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Yoongi, lalu berhenti di pinggul Yoongi, menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah.

"Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya...", Suara Jimin terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan Yoongi dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Jimin menembusnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Jimin dengan keras. Tetapi Jimin tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan menyakiti Yoongi. Dengan perlahan, Jimin menggerakkan tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan !

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Yoongi terlalu rapat, terlalu basah, terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Yoongi semakin menyiksa.

Tetapi Jimin sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Yoongi, dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Yoongi. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Jimin mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu ketika desah napas Yoongi menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Jimin makin kencang, Jimin sadar, dia telah membuat Yoongi mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Yoongi saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak dibawahnya. Dan Jimin benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Yoongi.

Orgasme ini terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Jimin merasa sedikit sesak napas,seolah olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti,erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Yoongi.

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Wow"

hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Jimin, dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Yoongi.

Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Yoongi,,,diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan, mata biru yang tajam,yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau...", Jimin berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau,"apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhatihati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Yoongi dan bergeser ke samping, menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Yoongi ketika dia menarik diri.

Tanpa sadar Jimin bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan wanita-wanita yang lain. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Yoongi, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya, gadis itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, kasihan, kasihan Yoonginya yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham, gadis ini benar-benar masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Yoongi yang bergelung dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Yoongi berubah santai dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Gadis itu tertidur. Jimin mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta, gadis ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya...

Yoongi merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh...memang pegal sekali rasanya, pelan pelan dibukanya matanya, cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan.

"Selamat pagi"

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut, hingga badan Yoongi terlonjak duduk,lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang dan barulah Yoongi menyadari kalau dia telanjang. Dengan gugup ditariknya selimut menutup dadanya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Jimin yang duduk disofa,tepat dihadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Yoongi.

Sekali lagi Yoongi benar-benar malu, Jimin sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya, penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan Yoongi...Astaga, jam berapakah ini?

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan bercinta lagi denganmu"

Suara lelaki itu datar seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikannya wajah Yoongi yang memerah.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghormati virginitasmu yang baru hilang"

Tatapan Jimin berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di saat meeting di saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya mengekeret ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau yang masih perawan itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjual diri padaku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya" Tanya Jimin tanpa ampun.

Yoongi duduk disana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap dan Jimin melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk di jawab, apakah laki-laki itu sengaja? Tentu saja Jimin sengaja! Seru Yoongi dalam hati, lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah.

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Yoongi benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Jimin percaya? Lagipula dia tidak ingin melibatkan Hoseok disini, jangan sampai Jimin tahu tentang Hoseoknya, dia harus melindungi Hoseok dari lelaki kejam seperti Jimin, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin kepada Hoseok hanya untuk memerasnya nanti?

Dengan tegar Yoongi menegakkan dagunya,

"Saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri anda."

Rahang Jimin mengeras mendengar jawaban Yoongi tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Yoongi patut diberi kesempatan, mungkin saja Yoongi melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa, Tetapi ternyata dia salah, bodohnya dia, wanita dimanapun sama saja.

Yoongi mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menjual keperawanannya dengan harga mahal, bukan bermaksud menjaganya. Bodohnya dia sempat berpikir untuk mempercayai gadis itu.

"Oke, bussiness is bussiness, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang tujuanmu, asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku...", mata Jimin menyipit kejam, "kalau kau berani berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita."

Yoongi tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh, ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Jimin.

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja, Yoongi menatap lelaki itu dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah padanya? Jimin melirik jam tangannya,

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi, akan kubuat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini, dan selama aku menunggu jam itu..."

Mata Jimin menelusuri tubuh Yoongi yang berusaha menutupinya dengan selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan.

"Well kurasa sudah cukup kan penghormatanku atas virginitasmu?"

Lalu Jimin naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Yoongi. Membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan. Lelaki itu tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar dibukannya paha Yoongi dan tanpa basa basi dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi, yang entah kenapa sudah siap menerimanya.

Jimin menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat, lelaki itu menatap Yoongi, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya.

"Kau...Sungguh membuatku tergila-gila", Erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, membawa Yoongi menuju puncak kenikmatan.

 **TBC**

 **P.S: FULL RATED ,ketir-ketir editnya nih. So,review ?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 3**

Yoongi menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, air panas mengalir dari pancuran menimpa tubuhnya, kamar mandi itu beruap, sehingga bayangan tubuhnya terpantul samar-samar di cermin. Tadi Jimin tidak lembut, well meskipun tidak sampai menyakitinya, tetapi lelaki itu berbeda dari semalam, gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluapluap seolah olah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Yoongi tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya, Jimin terkenal suka gonta ganti perempuan, parempuan yang dipacarinya selalu setipe, cantik bagaikan boneka, langsing, dari kelas atas dan terkenal, entah itu model, artis dan kebanyakan orang luar. Semua wanita itu rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Jimin dengan sukarela. Desas desus berkembang bahwa Jimin kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena dia tak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan.

Kekasih terakhir Jimin, yang kemarin baru digandengya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah artis film yang sedang naik daun, keturunan indo Jerman yang sangat cantik bernama Minah, tubuhnya tinggi langsing semampai dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang sangat halus bagaikan sutera,kulitnyapun tak kalah halusnya sepertu buah peach dan dia tampak sangat serasi, bergelayut manja di lengan Jimin dengan tatapan memuja.

Apakah Jimin juga akan melecehkan Minah seperti melecehkanku? Apa yang akan dilakukan Minah jika dia mengetahu semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang?

Yoongi mengernyit melihat bekas bekas ciuman memerah di pundak dan sekitar buah dadanya. Jimin lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda. Seperti singa jantan yang menandai betinanya, Yoongi tahu lelaki itu sengaja meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuhnya...bahkan ada yang di sekitar pinggulnya...

Astaga...apa yang telah kulakukan ya Tuhan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan keputusan yang paling benar? Yoongi sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis dan hatinya sekarang terasa amat hampa.

Dengan pelan Yoongi meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu meraih jubah mandi yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di karpet, sepertinya Jimin semalam melemparkannya ke lantai.

Dengan langkah pelan Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi, bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah pakaiannya sekarang?

Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Yoongi melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu, ya, ini pakaian wanita, masih baru, dari butik ternama lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya...Apakah ini untuknya? Yoongi memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu.

Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai jubah mandi dalam kondisi telanjang seharian kan?

Dengan hati-hati Yoongi membuka kemasan itu, sebuah gaun santai berwarna merah muda dari bahan yang sangat halus, apakah ini sutra? Dan pakaian dalam senada, Yoongi melihat ukurannya dan semuanya pas, Jiminkah yang memesaannya?

Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara Yoongi memakai pakaian itu, gaunnya terasa sangat nyaman menempel ditubuhnya, sebuah gaun santai satu potong sepanjang bawah lutut yang sangat elegan.

Setelah itu selama beberapa lama Yoongi berdiri ditengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai, Dan tubuh Jimin terbaring disana, punggungnya tampak kecokelatan terlihat di balik selimut kamar yang putih bersih.

Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya, dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak, Kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal. Yoongi mendekat pelan kesisi ranjang tempat Jimin berbaring, wajahnya tampak damai sekali, kalau sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya.

Yoongi melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jimin tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya... haruskah Yoongi membangunkannya? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Jimin marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran?

Bukannya Yoongi tidak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu, Semakin cepat dia bisa membayar ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat Hoseok bias dioperasi. Tetapi Jimin sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya...

Tiba-tiba handphone Jimin yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi keras, membuat Yoongi hampir terlonjak karena terkejut. Tubuh Jimin bergerak dan mata biru yang tajam itu terbuka,langsung menatap Yoongi. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Jimin tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga.

Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Yoongi dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu incipun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Yoongi dengan baju barunya.

"Ternyata pilihanku tepat", desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telephone. Telephone itu dari pengacaranya. Jimin menyuruh Pengacara itu menunggu di restoran hotel satu jam lagi.

Ketika Jimin meletakkan telephonnya, Yoongi masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula, tak tahu musti mengatakan apa.

"Pengacara akan datang sejam lagi", dengan santai Jimin berdiri dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat alis tersenyum melihat Yoongi memalingkan muka.

Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Yoongi dan mengangkat dagu Yoongi agar menghadapnya.

"Kenapa manis? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama?"

Wajah Yoongi merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Jimin mendengus lalu melepaskan Yoongi dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan tandatangani kontrak perjanjian, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan Hoseok, kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada Suster Hana, sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana kondisi Hoseok? dia habis mengalami serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi? Jimin menatap Yoongi dari seberang meja, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun?

Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku? Pikiran buruk itu tiba-tiba menyergap otaknya. Dalam Kapasitas apa dia menyesali sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?

Jimin menggertakkan giginya, seharusnya wanita ini Bangga, aku, Park Jimin, orang yang sangat kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya terpandang di negaranya, yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang dia mau, bersedia menidurinya!

Jimin memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi mau pun kegilaan sesaat, ternyata bahkan setelah percintaan marathon mereka semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Yoongi. Amat sangat menginginkannya malahan, Setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Yoongi, bukannya semakin reda dia malahn makin ingin dan ingin lagi, gadis itu begitu polos tapi menggairahkan dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk mengajari gadis itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya.

Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu, apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang maniak seks?

Jimin memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi Taehyung pengacara kepercayaannya dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan draft surat perjanjiaannya. Taehyung adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu, sekaligus sahabatnya.

Lelaki Korea ini telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Belanda, dan disanalah mereka berkenalan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah Taehyung pulang ke Korea, dia membangun karir menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Dan ketika Jimin memutuskan memimpin cabang di Korea, mereka bertemu lagi, lalu menjalin kerjasama kerja sekaligus persahabatan.

Jimin tahu Taehyung tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana bisnis Jimin yang ekstrim. Tetapi saat Jimin membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara Taehyung.

"Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini ekstrin Jimin, jual beli manusia, jual beli pelayanan seks. kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum malahan kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah, apalagi mengingat kau warga negara asing"

Jimin tersenyum, Yoongi tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu, bukannya gadis itu bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos, entah kenapa Jimin percaya bahwa Yoongi akan menepati janjinya.

"Buat saja Taehyung, selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung", gumamnya yakin. Taehyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi Jimin yakin lelaki itu menunggu sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail.

Taehyung adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis, Jimin menahan senyumnya. Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, dan menatap Yoongi yang seolah tidak selera makan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?", desis Jimin, hanya sebuah desisan dan Yoongi terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Yoongi.

"Mr. Park", Yoongi menyebutkan nama Jimin dengan pelan, di telinga Jimin suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta.

"Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku", pipi Yoongi bersemu merah mengingat arti dari kata.

"Aku...bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?", suara Yoongi terdengar tertelan dan takut-takut.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Jimin terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam, biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam dia baru sampai di rumah.

"Bukan masalah, aku selalu pulang larut malam", Jimin berdehem, "tempat tinggalmu sekarang, apakah memperbolehkan lelaki masuk?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan kening.

"itu tempat flat perempuan satu kamar milik sebuah keluarga, tentu saja kau boleh masuk, ada ruang tamu yang disediakan"

"Ruang tamu?", Jimin mengangkat alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa

"Oh", pipi Yoongi bersemu dan tak berani menatap Jimin ketika menyadari arti tatapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin bukan 'berkunjung' setiap malam ke tempatmu?", tatapannya tampak menahan senyum.

Dan Yoongi menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Jimin, tempat flatnya hanyalah sebuah kamar sederhana seadanya yang penting bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan level Jimin untuk berada di sana, Yoongi melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel, karena jam pulang kerjaku yang tak tentu, tidak mungkin pula menyuruhmu stand by di hotel setiap harinya", Jimin merenung

"Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya buatmu juga"

Dengan santai Jimin menyesap kopinya, "Oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu dengan pengacaraku, kita cari apartement di dekat kantor"

Yoongi hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya mendengarnya, lelaki ini bercanda? Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran dan bisnis yang mewah, apartmen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu?

Jimin sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Yoongi.

"Lebih mudah bagiku Yoongi, aku biasanya capek dan bertemperamen buruk setelah bekerja, aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau tetek bengek reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu"

Jimin tersenyum," apartemen akan memudahkan kita, bukan berarti aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam", tambahnya cepat.

Yoongi mengangguk gugup, yah, dia kan hanya mahluk yang sudah dibeli, dia hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Jimin. Setelah menghabiskan kopinya Jimin melirik jam tangannya.

"Well, pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah, enjoy your time, aku akan menemuinya sebentar"

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Yoongi berdiri, mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, lama dan hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli, sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya, Yoongi hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Jimin musti menahan tubuhnya, dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Yoongi di kursi.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu", gumamnya dalam senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini Jimin?", Taehyung bertanya saat Jimin mempelajari salinan kontrak itu, Jimin mengangkat matanya dan menatap Taehyung, lalu menunjukkan kontrak itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius? Perjanjian ini senilai tiga ratus juta man!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau mau, melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang wanita? Wanita yang sangat murahan dan materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Bos?"

Kening Jimin berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Taehyung, meskipun dia tahu itu semua benar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seorang perempuan, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?", Jimin tersenyum melihat ekspresi skeptis Taehyung , tentu saja Taehyung tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya

"Yang pasti aku menginginkannya, dan aku masih belum bosan, tiga ratus juta tak ada artinya buatku"

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat pembosan, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan mencampakkannya, dan menyesali kontrak ini"

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas karena setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi", jawab Jimin yakin.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, "Aku tetap tidak setuju, tapi ini semua keputusanmu, serahkan kontrak pada wanita itu, pastikan dia tandatangan, beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli padaku",

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi, "Min Yoongi ini, apakah aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Dia hanya pegawai biasa, seorang supervisor lapangan, kau tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya", jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu dan wajah polos dan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ada di area pameran mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Jimin langsung bersiaga, Kenapa Taehyung ingat pada Yoongi? Apakah Taehyung juga memperhatikan Yoongi? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya? Insting posesifnya langsung menyeruak keluar. Taehyung tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Jimin.

"Hey hey jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens, tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas darinya, seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya", Taehyung mengangkat bahu.

"Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal, malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu, gadis itu menarik seluruh perhatianmu, kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain itu"

Taehyung menarik napas panjang, "Well jika dengan gadis yang sama ini kau terlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu sahabatku."

.

.

.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Jimin langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang diinginkannya, sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang sangat terjamin, Yoongi tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi Jimin bersikap sangat santai, katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi.

Dengan sangat efisien Jimin membantu Yoongi membereskan barangbarangnya yang tentu saja tidak banyak, untuk dipindahkan ke aprtement, lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran flat dan sekaligus berpamitan dengan induk semangnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu, Jimin tersenyum pada Yoongi yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan.

"Well anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri", dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus kembali rumahku, pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku tidak memberi kabar, dia akan kebingungan menjawab telepon yang masuk, kau, silahkan atur apartemen ini sesuai seleramu, jika ada yang kurang ata kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja"

Yoongi memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah dan elegan itu, penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan untuknya, tidak, dia mau mengganti apalagi?

"Sementara kau pergi,,,,bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kaujanjikan?"

Jimin mengangkat bahu, "Silahkan", dia mengeluarkan dompetnya,"Kau butuh uang?"

"Tidak...!", Yoongi menjawab tegas, uang Tiga ratus juta yang ditransfer Jimin tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu, Jimin sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Yoongi.

"Uang yang kuberi tadi, itu murni untukmu silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu, tetapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu, ingat kan penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?"

Jimin mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dompetnya, "Ini kartu debit, isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil sekalipun", dia lalu menyebutkan nomor PIN nya dan menyuruh Yoongi mengingatnya baik-baik. Yoongi sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Jimin disini, lagipula dia tinggal menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Jimin tidak akan tahu.

Jimin memakai jasnya , puas karena Yoongi menerima kartu debitnya, "Kita akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan aku akan kesini", Tatapan Jimin ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu intens, membuat pipi Yoongi memerah.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Jimin, Yoongi segera memakai jaket, membawa tas tangannya dan melangkah pergi, lobyy apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya minder, apalagi penjaga pintu menyapanya dengan begitu penuh hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar.

"Anda ingin dipanggilkan taxi, miss?", sapanya dengan sopan.

Yoongi cepat-cepat menggeleng, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau menunggu kendaraan umum di depan perempatan sana?

"Tidak", jawabnya," saya menunggu jemputan, di depan", gumamnya singkat, lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Yoongi segera mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin karena hari minggu jadi jalanan tidak begitu macet, Yoongi berpapasan dengan Suster Hana ketika dia hendak memasuki ruangan perawatan Hoseok.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yoongi? kau kelihatan pucat"

Yoongi meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang? Setelah dia menyerahkan...

"Aku,,, aku mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Hoseok", gumamnya gugup.

Suster Hana menatap Yoongi sedih, "Yoongi uang tiga ratus juta itu sangat banyak, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak empat puluh juta, begini nak, aku punya simpanan sekitar lima puluh juta, mungkin itu bisa membantu, dan kalau aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di bank untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan..."

"Suster, saya sudah mendapatkan uangnya", Yoongi bergumam lemah.

Kata-kata Suster Hana langsung terhenti seketika.

"Apa?...Sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Apa maksudmu nak? Darimana...?", kata-katanya langsung terhenti melihat Yoongi mulai menangis.

"Ada apa nak? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bias membuatmu lega"

"Mungkin setelah ini suster akan jijik pada saya", Yoongi terisak pelan.

Suster Hana mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan lembut, "Tidak akan anakku, aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri, dan seorang ibu pasti akan menerima anaknya apa adanya"

Yoongi menarik napas panjang, dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita, dan amat sangat bersyukur ada Suster Hana yang mau mendengarkannya, lalu meluncurlah cerita itu dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Yoongi, yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya bosmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya!", geram Suster

Hana.

Yoongi buru-buru mencegah kemarahan Suster Hana.

"Bukan suster, sampai sekarang Jimin tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Hoseok, dia mengira aku perempuan muda dengan gaya hidup berfoya-foya yang punya banyak hutang karena gaya hidupku, jadi dia tidak segan-segan mengambil atas pembayarannya"

Suster Hana mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Yoongi? setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak suster, aku tidak mau Jimin mengetahui tentang Hoseok, lelaki itu tidak mudah ditebak, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang Hoseok nanti"

Suster Hana menarik napas, "Setidaknya dia tidak brengsek seperti lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin nantinya akan menjerumuskanmu", tiba-tiba tatapan Suster Hana berubah intens dan hati-hati.

"Apakah dia berbuat kasar atau tidak Yoongi?"

Yoongi saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata Suster Hana.

"Eh? Apa Suster?"

Suster Hana tampak salah tingkah, "Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam Yoongi?, maksudku itu kan pertama kalinya, kebanyakan wanita akan merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi jika pasangannya bertindak kasar",

Wajah Yoongi langsung merah padam, "Tidak, Jimin tidak kasar...Oh Tuhan!", Yoongi menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya,"Aku malu sekali suster, tiap kali aku memandang diriku di cermin aku merasa seperti perempuan yang sangat tidak berharga."

Suster Hana menepuk pundak Yoongi lembut, menenangkannya, "Yoongi, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan ini, aku sendiri dapat mengerti dan menerimanya, pengorbananmu demi Hoseok sudah luar biasa besarnya, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti", tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah professional.

"Yoongi aku yakin, Mr. Jimin ini akan 'mengunjungimu' secara berkala bukan? Mungkin pertanyaan ini mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya,apakah kemarin dia menggunakan pengaman?"

Yoongi memandang Suster Hana dengan bodoh,

"Pengaman?"

Barulah ketika Suster Hana menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh arti, Yoongi menangkap maksudnya, wajahnya memerah lagi,

"Oh, itu...", suara Yoongi hilang, "kemarin dia memakainya" Suster Hana berdehem.

"Baik, kalau begitu dia lelaki yang cukup bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sayang?"

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja Suster"

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang kontrasepsi, kau juga perlu membicarakan ini dengan Jimin "

 **TBC**

 **P.S: Holla I'm back~ hihi terharu banget baca semua review nya ,makasih yaaa dah mau menyempatkan diri menulis beberapa kata buat author abal satu ini dan maaf juga karna tak bisa membalas satu persatu huhu BUT ,love you all (ketjup basaaah)**

 **Well ,menjawab beberapa pertanyaan aja nih.**

 **Q: kayak pernah baca ni ff ?**

 **A: di awal tiap chapter selalu ku cantumkan bahwa ini remake ,jadi mungkin anda sekalian pernah melihat cerita asli ataupun remake dgn chapter lain. Tp apa yg tertulis disini asli hasil EDITAN aku pribadi lhooo hehe**

 **.**

 **Q: Susah bedain POV**

 **A: Dari novel aslinya memang sudah begini ,aku hanya mencoba menjaga ke-asli-an nya sesuai kemampuanku hehe**

 **.**

 **So ,mind to review ?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 4**

Yoongi meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur, tadi dia mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kondisi Hoseok baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu sudah membuatnya cukup tenang, Operasi sudah dijadwalkan 1minggu lagi, Sekarang Yoongi hanya bias berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan.

Dengan ragu, Yoongi memandang sekeliling apartemen, lalu menarik napas panjang, semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini, tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar, setelah itu dia sempat terdiam lama bingung mau berbuat apa, apalagi ditempat yang luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian. Baru kemudian Yoongi menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia memutuskan memasak makan malamnya.

Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa, sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong, Yoongi mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran, dikocoknya dengan pelan sambil berdendang, lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega. Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur.

"Baunya enak sekali"

Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat menegejutkan sehingga Yoongi hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya, Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur, Jimin bersandar di sana, mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi,

"I,,,iya, aku memasak makan malamku", jawabnya gugup lalu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke telurnya.

Jimin melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tak mempedulikan kegugupan Yoongi, dia berdiri dekat di belakang Yoongi, lalu menengok penggorengan.

"Apa itu?", tanyanya tertarik melihat masakan Yoongi.

"Eh, ini? Ini telur goreng kuberi campuran sosis dan sayuran", Yoongi berusaha bertingkah wajar,

"Seperti omelet?", kali ini Jimin tampak benar-benar tertarik.

"Ya seperti itu, tapi ini lebih sederhana. Yoongi menjawab sambil melirik ke ekspresi Jimin, baru sekarang Yoongi sadar, ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu ya"

Yoongi menoleh mendengar permintaan Jimin, "Memangnya kamu mau?", tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya,

"Siapa tahu? Lagipula aku lapar sekali, setelah menyelesaijan urusan rumah, aku langsung kemari, kau kan masih penyesuaian diri disini, jadi aku ingin melihat kondisimu."

Dasar perayu ulung, Yoongi memaki dalam hati, orang seperti Jimin tidak segan-segan memanipulasi pikiran perempuan agar mau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, pura-pura mengkuatirkanku, huh!

Jimin masih berdiri di belakangnya, napasnya terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya karena Jimin memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Yoongi, tiba-tiba saja, tangan lelaki itu ,mencengkeram pundak Yoongi mendekatkannya ke belakang, kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Yoongi dari samping dengan kecupan selembut bulu dan panas, sehingga tubuh Yoongi bagaikan diestrum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa ya, kita makan disana saja", gumam Jimin pelan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yoongi di dapur, yang mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu makan seperti biasa, dengan elegan. Sedangkan Yoongi tidak bias berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jimin.

Ternyata Jimin suka masakan biasa, dari penampilan dan gayanya, kelihatannya lelaki itu hanya mau makan makanan tertentu dan yang pasti kelas atas, tak disangka dia bisa duduk santai di sofa menikmati sepiring omelet sederhana.

"Kenapa?", Jimin tiba-tiba menatap tajam setelah suapan terahkirnya, dia merasakan tatapan Yoongi selama dia makan, Yoongi langsung menundukkan kepalanya gugup.

"Eh...tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Jimin tersenyum, "Pasti kau heran kenapa aku mau makanan rumahan kan?"

Dia lalu meletakkan piringnya, "Aku juga manusia Yoongi, kita tidak ada bedanya, kadangkala penampilan seseorang membuat kita berpikir bahwa manusia yang satu berbeda dengan yang lain"

Jimin mengangkat bahunya, "kuakui memang aku menyukai makanan berkualitas dan bercitarasa tinggi, tapi kadangkala, aku bosan, masakan sederhana buatan sendiri terasa lebih nikmat"

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri lalu menuang kopi dari poci di atas meja minuman, dan menyesapnya ringan.

"Dan suka minum kopi"

Tanpa sadar Yoongi mengomentari kebiasaan Jimin, sejak kemarin, diamatinya Jimin selalu meminum kopi setiap ada kesempatan.

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar komentar Yoongi.

"Ya, kopi berkualiatas juga", gumamnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Yoongi menunduk, entah kenapa Jimin yang santai dan ramah ini lebih membuatnya merasa nyaman, dibandingkan Jimin yang kaku dan dingin di kantor.

"Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pindah ke ruang baca, kau bisa membaca atau melihat televisi, ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang musti kubereskan"

Yoongi segera menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piring sementara Jimin membuat secangkir kopi lagi, sekaligus secangkir teh untuk Yoongi,dan membawanya ke ruang baca.

Dengan enggan Yoongi menyusul ke ruang baca, Jimin sedang duduk di sofa, menghadap notebooknya dan tampak Serius, dia hanya melihat sekilas pada Yoongi.

"Duduklah, minum tehmu", gumamnya, lalu kembali serius lagi menghadap notebooknya.

Yoongi sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi dia tidak enak kalau harus masuk kamar duluan, apalagi apartemen ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar yang luas, kamar lain hanya kecil dan diperuntukkan sebagai kamar pembantu, Yoongi tidak tahu, apakah Jimin akan menginap ataupun pulang, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan rencananya.

Yoongi menghirup tehnya, lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Jimin, dia mengambil sebuah majalah dan membacanya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa. Bacaan itu menarik, dan keheningan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, hingga lama-lama dia tak bisa menahan kantuknya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi merasa ada yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa dipeluk hangat, dia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. Ketika dia membuka matanya yang berat, dia menyadari Jimin sedang menggendongnya ke kamar, lelaki itu tak menyadari Yoongi membuka matanya, dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, dia berjalan ke arah kamar, Yoongi langsung pura-pura memejamkan matanya lagi begitu Jimin dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu tak ada gerakan, tetapi Yoongi masih belum berani membuka matanya, Apakah Jimin memutuskan pulang atau tinggal? Lalu ada gerakan di ranjang di belakangnya, ternyata lelaki itu menginap disini, Yoongi menyadari dari selimut yang tersingkap dan gerakan tubuh lelaki itu menyelinap di balik selimut.

Kemudian, tubuh hangat Jimin mendekat dan merengkuh Yoongi dari belakang, Pertama kali Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian rasanya hangat ditengah kamar yang dingin itu, dan dia terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat, biasanya sebelum tidur dia meminum air putih, tapi tadi malam dia tidak melakukannya. Dengan tak nyaman dia bergerak gerak gelisah.

"Ada apa Yoongi?", sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang bertanya, suaranya sangat segar.

Tidakkah dia tidur? Gumam Yoongi dalam hati,

"Haus", ahkirnya Yoongi bisa bersuara meskipun parau.

Jimin langsung bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menuang segelas air di meja minum, lalu mengitari ranjang berdiri di samping sisi Yoongi terbaring, lelaki itu tampak tinggi menjulang, hanya menggunakan celana piyama sutra hitam dan telanjang dada.

"Duduk, minum."

Dengan pelan Yoongi duduk dan menerima gelas besar berisi air putih itu, masih setengah minuman tersisa, Jimin mengambil gelas itu.

"Apakah kau sudah bangun?", Yoongi mengernyit karena suara Jimin sekarang menjadi parau.

Dengan masih bingung dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus", Jimin menenggak sisa air putih di gelas Yoongi sampai tandas lalu setengah membantingnya di meja samping ranjang.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia mendorong Yoongi hingga terbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya, napasnya terasa hangat di atas tubuh Yoongi, dan mata birunya tampak berkabut dengan pupil yang mengecil sehingga tampak hitam, di tengah-tengah mata birunya.

Yoongi agak terperanjat setengah membelalak memandang wajah Jimin yang sangat dekat di atasnya, napasnya terangah-engah penuh antisipasi, ketika kemudian Jimin mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat intim, semula hanya ciuman biasa, bibir dengan bibir, itupun sudah membuat Yoongi panas dingin karena begitu ahlinya Jimin.

Menggerakkan bibirnya, Setelah sebuah ciuman yang lama dan panas Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum,Yoongi bisa merasakannya karena bibir Jimin hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak biasa berciuman ya?"

Yoongi memalingkan mukanya dengan pipi memerah mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan itu, tapi Jimin meraih dagunya dan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi.

"Tirulah apa yang kulakukan padamu", bibir Jimin bergerak di bibir Yoongi, dan ketika Yoongi mengikutinya, Jimin mengerang senang, "ya...ya bagus, begitu...tidak,,,jangan gigit...bagus...bagus...buka mulutmu...ah sayang..."

Jimin terus memberikan instruksi di sela sela ciumannya yang makin panas dan bergairah, dan Yoongi menurutinya, lebih dikarenakan ingin tahu, ketika Jimin membuka mulutnya Yoongi mengikutinya,ketika lumatan Jimin makin dalam dan belaian lidahnya membelai Yoongi dengan ahli, Yoongi mengikutinya dengan tersendat-sendat, meskipun sepertinya itu cukup memuaskan bagi Jimin karena lelaki itu mengerang lagi dan memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman dengan bibir terbuka dan permainan lidah yang begitu panas dan seolah tidak akan berahkir, Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa dilakukan dengan sedalam dan seintim itu!

Lama kemudian Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, hanya sedikit seolah olah ingin tetap berdekatan dengan Yoongi, matanya tampak berkabut dan napasnya terasa bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Itu tadi yang namanya french kiss...",gumamnya lembut, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak dengan ahli membuat Yoongi melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan sengatan kenikmatan yang tidak diantisipasinya.

Tubuh telanjang mereka berdua bergesekan. Dengan lembut Jimin mengajari Yoongi bagaimana cara menyentuhnya, bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Lelaki itu suka disentuh dimana-mana, dia akan mengeluarkan erangan pendek tertahan ketika Yoongi menyentuhnya.

Dan itu mempesona Yoongi, seorang lelaki yang begitu dominan dan jantan seperti Damien, mengerang nikmat di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan takut-takut Yoongi menyusuri bagian dalam lengan Jimin yang kekar, membuat napas Jimin terengah.

"Kau akan membunuhku dalam kenikmatan", bisik Jimin Serak, lalu melumat bibir Yoongi penuh gairah, "Dan aku akan mati bahagia", desahnya.

Jimin menyatukan dirinya dengan lembut, melihat reaksi Yoongi, dan ketika dia yakin tidak ada kesakitan lagi, dia mendesak perlahan, menembus kehangatan yang langsung membungkusnya rapat, membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Bagus sayang, jangan ditahan, aku akan mengajarimu...ah...kau begitu hangat dan siap untukku..."

Suara Jimin tenggelam di sela sela cumbuannya yang sangat ahli, menghanyutkan Yoongi kedalam pusaran gairah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dan ketika Jimin membuat Yoongi mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya. Lelaki itupun menyerah dalam beberapa hujaman tajam, mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya, dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan, Sinar matahari memang sudah mengintip malu malu dari balik gorden jendela balkon kamar apartemen itu, Yoongi menyadari ada tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dengan posesif, Jimin masih tidur, napasnya terasa naik turun dengan teratur di punggung Yoongi.

Mereka berbaring miring seperti sendok dan garpu, dengan Yoongi membelakangi Jimin berbantalkan salah satu lengan Jimin, sementara lengannya yang lain memeluk Yoongi erat, menempelkan punggung Yoongi sedekat mungkin dengan dadanya.

Mereka telanjang, dan selimut tebal yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka sudah tertendang oleh Jimin entah kemana, Seharusnya Yoongi kedinginan, tapi tidak, karena Jimin memeluknya dengan begitu eratnya. Tiba-tiba sengatan rasa bersalah seperti memukulnya, disinilah dia berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan laki-laki yang membelinya sementara Hoseok...

Helaan napas Yoongi pasti membangunkan Jimin karena lelaki itu terasa mulai bergerak, lalu sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pelipis Yoongi.

"Selamat pagi", suara lelaki itu terdengar serak tapi sarat dengan kepuasan sensual yang dalam. Tentu saja lelaki itu puas, dia hampir tidak membiarkan Yoongi tidur semalaman.

Yoongi tidak menjawab, tetapi berusaha menarik selimut yang terlempar jauh di kakinya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya. Usahanya gagal karena Jimin mempererat pelukannya di pinggangnya sehingga Yoongi tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tidak perlu selimut sayang, aku sudah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuhmu secara intim, tak ada yang terlewatkan...begitu juga sebaliknya hmmm?"

Wajah Yoongi memerah sampai semerah-merahnya, bahkan telinganyapun memerah dan Jimin terkekeh melihatnya, Lalu tiba tiba tawa itu hilang dan Yoongi merasakan gairah Jimin bangkit lagi.

Dengan bingung dia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata biru Jimin yang menyala penuh gairah,

"Lagi?", Yoongi tanpa sadar mengucapkan ketakjubannya, sebegitu cepat Jimin menginginkannya lagi setelah semalam?, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu bagaimana bergairahnya Jimin semalam, Yoongi pikir Jimin sudah terpuaskan, tetapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka", gumam Jimin parau, "Sepertinya kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku"

Kemudian Jimin meraih Yoongi lagi ke dalam pelukan penuh gairahnya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi hampir saja terlambat kerja, dia menarik napas panjang melihat jam absennya...hanya kurang satu menit. Dengan segera dia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannya sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Yoongipun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya menatap kosong ke layar komputer, pikirannya mengingat ke kejadian semalam dan dia mengernyit, Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan Eros penakluk wanita dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara Yoongi baru pertama kalinya bercinta.

Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosaku. Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka", suara berbisik dua rekan disebelahnya menarik perhatian Yoongi, "Rasanya seperti bukan Mr. Park."

Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut mau tak mau Yoongi menajamkan telinganya,

mendengarkan.

"Tadi kami serombongan habis sarapan berpapasan dengan Mr. Park, kami hanya menunduk karena biasanya Bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh."

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas takjub, "tapi tadi,,,, astaga! Mr. Park bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua...", suaranya terpekik hampir histeris, "Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarang itu,,,bukannya menjawab semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga, ada yang mencoba menjawab tp yang keluar hanya suara tercekik", lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

"Mr. Park sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap konyol kami. Dia

malah tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan ramah sebelum pergi...benar-benar anugerah tak terlupakan! Menurutmu..."

Yoongi beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pemujaan pemujaan terhadap laki-laki itu. Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya tanya, Yoongi terpekur di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Jimin dikantor, bosnya itu memang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara, banyak wanita di sini yang takut sekaligus memujanya karena sikapnya itu...tapi kenapa dia berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?"

Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata birunya yang tajam, obyek pikirannya. Dan kenapa si bos ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal dia punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya?

Tanpa sadar Yoongi mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras, Jimin tertawa.

"Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama, tiba tiba ingin ke toilet, tidak bolehkah?", suaranya makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam.

Dan Yoongi mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan kalau...

"Damn! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!"

Dengan cepat Jimin meraih Yoongi,lalu menciumnya, dengan gairah menggebu-gebu seolah-olah sudah lama tidak berciuman, padahal baru tadi pagi mereka...

Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Yoongi terperanjat,dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Jimin dan dia setengah berlari masuk ke toilet perempuan.

Didengarnya suara Jimin dengan ramah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang baru datang ke toliet, Suaranya terdengar biasa saja bahkan sedikit kegembiraan kecil terselip di sana. Apakah lelaki itu geli atas sikapnya?

Sialan dia! Tak sadarkah dia kalau menyergapnya seperti itu di toilet kantor benar-benar tindakan nekat? Jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam dengan kuatnya seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya...

Tapi...Yoongi mengernyit, apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan...ataukah karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu...?

 **TBC**

 **P.S: Me is Back ! AWAWAWA makin terharu baca tiap coment yang masuk ke kotak review aku uuuuu LOVE YOU ALL (ketjup basaah). Meskipun aku ga bisa bales satu per satu tapi aku menjamin membaca tiap review yang masuk kok *peluk yoongi***

 **And still ,di chapter ini yaa Mesum-Jimin sangat Berjaya~**

 **Btw, mari ber-shipper-ria yuuk di twitter ,find me jininyeol hehe**

 **Dan untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan dan harapan yang paling banyak muncul di kotak review "jangan digantung yaa remake nya ,lanjut terus"**

 **A: TENANG ,ini bahkan udah siap publish sampe epilognya wkwk Jadi ,semakin aku seneng dengan banyaknya review dan repon yang masuk semakin sering aku update HAHA**

 **.**

 **So, mind to review ?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 5**

"Kau tampak senang"

Taehyung menatap Jimin yang sedang memeriksa berkas kontrak kerja mereka dengan supplier baru. Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap Taehyung muram.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu.

"Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali nanti."

Tatapan Jimin berubah tajam, "Aku?,,,, Mabuk kepayang?... Apakah kau sedang bercanda?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah, kau tahu, agak tidak fokus, bahkan kata sekertarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya, katanya."

"Dan kau kira itu karna aku mabuk kepayang pada Yoongi, begitu?...baik ! Memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Yoongi, lalu kenapa? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku! Apakah seorang pemilik tidak diperbolehkan terlambat?, toh keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan ini!"

"Jimin", Taehyung berusaha meredakan emosi Jimin, "Aku tidak bermaksud

membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

Sejenak Jimin tidak berkata-kata, tatapannya menyala-nyala, matanya bagaikan api biru yang membakar. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku Taehyung."

Sebelum Taehyung dapat menjawab, ponsel Jimin berdering, Jimin meliriknya dan dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa Minah?"

Mendengar nama Minah disebut, Taehyung langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat berpamitan pada Jimin, Jimin mengangguk mempersilahkan dan Taehyung berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di seberang, suara Minah yang lembut dan elegan terdengar mengalun.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sayang, sabtu kemarin kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu, apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang menyulitkanmu?"

Wajah Jimin berubah dingin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan Minah. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam, setelah itu Minah menghubunginya, mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Jimin tidak menolaknya. Baginya Minah cukup cantik dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, kenapa tidak? Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya, Tetapi di saat awal Jimin sudah menegaskan kepada Minah bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Minah mengundangnya ke tempat tidurnyapun Jimin sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan tanpa cinta.

Tapi sekarang Minah sepertinya besar kepala karena Jimin saat itu tidak dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya, dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Jimin dan membuat lelaki itu setia padanya, Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Jimin sedang terpaku untuk mendapatkan wanita lain, Yoongi.

Sekarang Jimin merasa muak dengan tingkah Minah yang bertindak seolaholah mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Jimin dan merasa berhak mengatur-atur Jimin.

"Sayangku, Jimin? Kau masih disana?"

"Minah, maafkan aku sedang sibuk sekali."

Terdengar helaan napas dramatis di sana, sudah pasti wanita ini tidak akan menyerah, dia terbiasa dikejar kejar dan dipuja lelaki, penolakan hanya membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

"Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Richard, kau tau kan pelukis terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya...Aku belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana, kau mau kan menemaniku?"

Jimin menghela napas keras.

"Minah, sudah kubilang aku sibuk, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta manapun, lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki laki lain, pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menemanimu."

"Tapi Jimin, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kamu..."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Minah, dan tak akan pernah, ingat itu, jadi jangan meminta macam-macam dariku, Oke ?", Jimin langsung menyela dengan kesal.

"Oke, Oke !" Minah setengah menjerit, "kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini..."

"Minah, aku sibuk. Maaf!", Jimin langsung menutup percakapan, menyudahinya karena dia yakin Minah tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika teleponnya berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Jimin diseberang sana.

"Kau suka masakan cina?"

"Hah?", Yoongi terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Jimin yang tanpa basa-basi, baru ketika Jimin mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Yoongi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jimin Yoongi baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh...iya...iya.."

"Oke, kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini, kubawakan dua porsi untuk kita."

Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang yang masih terperangah. Satu jam kemudian, ketika Yoongi menyeduh kopi, Jimin datang, langsung ke dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya, tapi dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan. Dia meletakkan Kantong kertas berisi makanan yang masih panas, berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan kilen di sana, hanya minum kopi, tapi aku lalu ingat kalau masakan cina di hotel ini terkenal enaknya, dan aku ingat kamu."

Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapkan ya, aku mandi dulu."

Dengan langkah anggun Jimin membalikkan badan menuju kamar. Yoongi mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji, sambil mengatur poci kopi di nampan untuk Jimin, untuk dirinya dia menyeduh secangkir teh. Jimin muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian, dengan piyama sutra hitam, lali duduk di kursi di meja dapur.

"Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet."

Yoongi duduk di hadapan Jimin, memperhatikan lelaki itu mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan penuh minat.

"Tadi, di pertemuan tidak ada makan malam?", setahu Yoongi pertemuan bisnis di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya, hanya minum kopi tadi", Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tiba-tina hingga Yoongi kaget, "Kenapa tidak kamu makan ? ayo, enak lho."

Dengan gugup Yoongi menyantap makanannya, memang enak sekali, guman Yoongi pada suapan pertama, Tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap, dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari Jimin menatapnya geli, pipinya langsung bersemu merah.

Jimin langsung terkekeh geli.

Yoongi baru mengetahui kepribadian Jimin yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh tawa, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor. Selesai makan seperti biasa Jimin minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas kantornya, lelaki itu tampak serius mengahadapi notebooknya, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi, sementara Yoongi menyibukkan diri denga menonton chanel masak memasak di TV kabel. Benaknya berkecamuk, apakah Jimin akan bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa lelaki itu menginap disini?

"Kau bisa memasak yang seperti itu?" Suara celetukan Jimin hampir membuat Yoongi terlonjak karena kaget.

Yoongi menatap ke arah Jimin, lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa, dengan santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. Notebooknya sudah tertutup dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi, Astaga...berapa lama tadi dia melamun? Sudah berapa lama Jimin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya?

Dengan buru buru Yoongi menoleh ke televisi, adegan disana menampilkan cara memasak sup jagung dengan berbagai modifikasinya.

"Bisa...aku pernah membuatnya meski tidak persis seperti itu." Jimin tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit waktu kecil dulu, ibuku selalu membuatkanku sup jagung, tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya."

Yoongi ikut tersenyum mengenang.

"Ibu dulu membuatkanku bubur ayam. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu ingin memuntahkannya."

Jimin tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Aku belum pernah menemui wanita sepertimu sebelumnya", gumamnya dalam tawa.

Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin dengan bingung.

"Wanita sepertiku...?"

"Polos, jujur dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku", senyum Jimin berubah sensual," dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya,padahal sudah berkali-kali kusentuh."

Kali ini Yoongi hampir tersedak tehnya,dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya dan ditatapnya Jimin dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap kopinya, tapi mata birunya yang tajam itu menatap serius pada Yoongi.

"Kau seperti kelinci yang terjebak ketakutan", gumam Jimin sambil menyipitkan matanya, "apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?"

Pipi Yoongi langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Jimin yang blak-blakan itu,

"Ti...tidak, bukan begitu...saya...saya hanya belum...terbiasa..."

Yoongi menelan ludah ketika Jimin beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Yoongi,lalu menarik Yoongi berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuatmu terbiasa bukan?", suara Jimin berubah serak, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Yoongi dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

Jam dua pagi, ketika Jimin terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam pelukannya. Yoongi berbaring meringkuk di dadanya, tubuhnya begitu mungil hingga Jimin merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau. Damn! Kadangkala karena Yoongi begitu mungilnya jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, Jimin seperti merasa sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur.

Tanpa sadar tangan Jimin mengelus punggung polos Yoongi, dan dalam tidurnya, Yoongi bergumam tidak jelas, lalu meringkuk makin rapat ke dada Jimin. Tidak! Mungkin ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tubuh wanita dewasa. Jimin tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Yoongi. Tubuh mungil itu telah memberikan kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Jimin.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu" guman Jimin di kegelapan,

"kau milikku Yoongi"

Seolah mendengar ancaman Jimin di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Yoongi berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas. Jimin tertawa geli melihatnya, lalu dikecupnya dahi Yoongi dengan lembut. Anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak terduga, tidak disangka dia akan menyerah dipelukan gadis seperti ini.

"Ho...seok"

Jimin langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Yoongi, Apa? Tadi gadis itu bilang apa?!

"Hoseok", kali ini gumaman Yoongi terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan Jimin melihat ada air mata di sudut matanya.

Rahang Jimin menegang karena marah, siapa lelaki yang disebut Yoongi itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya? Dia sudah menyelidiki Yoongi bukan? Selama ini Yoongi tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dia bahkan masih perawan!

Dengan gusar Jimin menghapus air mata di sudut mata Yoongi, lalu mengguncang tubuh Yoongi pelan. Dan mata lebar yang polos itu terbuka menatap Jimin dengan bingung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Jimin dengan tatapan membara.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas

ranjangku!"

Yoongi benar-benar tidak siap ketika Jimin menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang sangat hangat dan menggelora. Kali ini Jimin berbeda dengan biasanya,dia seperti...seperti membara, seolah olah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya? Tapi Yoongi sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Jimin sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat...dan Yoongi ahkirnya menyerah dalam pelukan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun sendirian di ranjang itu. Jimin sudah tidak ada. Yah lelaki itu mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali kembali kerumahnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dia kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan berada di apartement ini?

Tapi entah mengapa Yoongi merasa ada yang kosong, setelah beberapa kali dia terbangun dengan Jimin di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia terbangun sendirian sekarang.

Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Yoongi? Kau hanyalah wanita simpanannya, yang dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam. Lagian masih ada Hoseok yang harus kau cemaskan.

Sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan seprai, Yoongi melangkah ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Jimin bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahana-nahan diri.

Ketika mengaca dan menurunkan selimutnya Yoongi mengernyit. Dari Leher, buah dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Jimin. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya merah di sekujur tubuh Yoongi, dan Yoongi yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu.

Dasar Jimin! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman, di bagian dada bisa dia sembunyikan, tapi yang di leher?

Yoongi belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya sebelumnya. Percintaannya dengan Hoseok selalu sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu sehingga Hoseok bisa meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di kulitnya. Tapi Yoongi tahu bekas ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang.

Dasar Jimin bodoh! Gerutunya sambil mencari cari turtle neck yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher lalu memadankannya dengan blazer, Yoongi hanya menyapukan bedak tipis ke mukanya, lalu segera melangkah keluar, jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti kendaraan umum, Yoongi merasakan sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

Aduh! Di saat seperti ini migrainnya kambuh. Tapi tentu saja hal itu terjadi, dia belum sarapan, dan dia kurang tidur gara-gara Jimin hampir tidak pernah membiarkan tidur nyenyak tiap malam.

Dengan memaksakan diri Yoongi naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali", salah seorang temannya memandang Yoongi dengan cemas ketika Yoongi mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Tadi dia hampir terlambat dan setengah berlari ke mesin absen.

Yoongi memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas, apakah dia demam? Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum.

"Engga apa-apa kok, mungkin karena belum sarapan, nanti setelah minum the hangat pasti agak baikan."

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk nusuk di kepalanya terasa nyeri,bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit, badannya juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Yoongi bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya makin tak tertahankan.

"Yoongi coba kesini sebentar, lihat draft pemasaran ini bagaimana menurutmu?", salah seorang rekannya memanggilnya.

Dengan mengernyit Yoongi mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpegangan di tepi meja. Lalu setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **TBC**

 **P.S: BACK! Okee mulai dari sini emosinya bakal up &down macam lagu EXID yaa ,ini aku sambil ngedit aja bapernya kebangetan :" Dan maafkan untuk typo di chapter sebelumnya yaa….**

 **As always, BIG THANKS untuk setiap review dari kalian sangat berarti sekali….buat para silent reader mari silahkan review sebelum review dikenai biaya /?/**

 **.**

 **Dan aku sedang mencoba untuk membuat remake lain masih dari tante shanty ,mind to read ? bisa langsung ke Profilku hihi**

 **.**

 **Btw ,kalau aku bikin Vkook pada minat gak yaa ? dan aku masih sedikit bingung dengan ,"Who is the bottom on Vkook/KookV ?"**

 **.**

 **So, mind to review ?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 6**

"Pingsan?!"

Jimin setengah berteriak kepada Taehyung yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya.

"Kapan?! Dimana?!", Jimin mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya.

Taehyung hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Jimin, "Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku kan mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik, ada keributan di luar, gadis itu sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik dan di antar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga, dalam kondisi pingsan, dia pucat sekali seperti kelelahan ", tambah Taehyung penuh arti.

"Digendong?", kali ini wajah Jimin menegang karena marah, "laki-laki?"

Taehyung tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Simpananmu pingsan dan kau meributkan siapa yang menggendongnya?", Tawa Taehyung kembali terdengar tak peduli pada wajah Jimin yang marah, " Tentu saja laki-laki, mana mungkin perempuan?"

Jimin mendengus marah dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi Taehyung berdiri dan menahannya, "Kau pikir kau mau kemana Jimin?"

Jimin menatap tangan Taehyung yang menahan lengannya dengan marah, "Tentu saja melihat Yoongi!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun menjenguk seorang staff biasa? Kuulangi seorang staff biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya", Taehyung menatap Jimin tajam, "dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih pucat dari yang pingsan kalau boleh kutambahkan", Taehyung mulai terkekeh geli.

Jimin melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum skeptis, "Kau benar, aku tak bisa", dengan pelan dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa.

Taehyung menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan kepada Jimin yang langsung menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya Jimin, dan tak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil ini, kukira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh yang sudah kau beli?"

Jimin meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam Taehyung

"Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan."

Taehyung tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau gadis itu membuatmu lelah dan tidak berkonsentrasi, ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya", Taehyung tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, "Kau apakan saja gadis kecil itu Jimin?"

Jimin mengacak rambutnya bingung,

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya, kau tahu...rasanya tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya, ingin terus menerus merasakannya...jadi tiap malam aku..aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur?", kali ini alis Taehyung berkerut.

Jimin menghindari tatapan Taehyung,

"Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya, aku masih belum merasa puas", gumamnya tak Jelas.

Taehyung menarik napas dalam,

"Jimin, aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan wanita dewasa yang berpengalaman, yang mungkin akan melayani marathon seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau mau, tapi ini, seorang perawan, seorang gadis kecil tak berpengalaman, seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu."

"Aku tahu!", Jimin menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri, "tapi...ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya Taehyung..."

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti, kalau memang nafsumu sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain sebagai pelampiasan? Wanita lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga kondisi tubuh gadis itu, tubuh yang kau beli seharga 100 juta", Taehyung mengingatkannya.

"Ah ya...ya, bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'gadis itu atau 'tubuh itu..? Dia punya nama Taehyung, namanya Yoongi."

"Baiklah, Yoongi ini, kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari wanita lain untuk mengimbangimu."

Jimin mengernyit, wanita lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau hasratnya membuat tubuh Yoongi lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya kepada wanita lain, tapi. Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan wanita manapun, dia mau Yoongi, hanya Yoongi yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia Taehyung, kau tahu aku bukan maniak seks, bercinta selama ini menjadi kebutuhan nomor duaku, bahkan aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan wanita-wanita itu, tapi Yoongi... Dia seperti ada magnet dalam tubuhnya yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini" Taehyung menarik napas.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri Jimin dan lebih peka, kalau dia terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?", gumam dokter Seokjin, janda berusia 33 tahun yang sangat cantik, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Jimin juga, ketika melihat Jimin masuk ke ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi dan dokter Seokjin sudah mengusir rekanrekan kerja Yoongi dari klinik itu.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin, "Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?", gumamnya pura-pura tersinggung.

Seokjin melirik ke arah Yoongi yang tertidur pulas, tadi Yoongi sempat bangun dan Seokjin sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar gadis itu bisa beristirahat.

"Seorang staff rendahan pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?" Jimin tersenyum miring.

"Setidaknya kecerdasanmu tidak berubah Seokjin", Seokjin terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau gadis itu ada hubungannya denganmu, waktu memeriksa tubuhnya aku melihat bekas-bekas ciuman dari leher sampai ke perut, lalu aku berfikir, lelaki brengsek mana yang membiarkannya sampai pingsan kelelahan begitu", Seokjin mengangkat alisnya, " Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki brengsek itu muncul."

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya lalu terkekeh, "Sayangnya kata-kata tajammu juga tidak berubah, yah aku memang lelaki brengsek itu"

Jimin mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Yoongi yang terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu.

" bagaimana kondisinya?", wajahnya berubah serius.

Seokjin menarik napas, "Aku tak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu", Seokjin menatap tajam ke arah Jimin," gadis itu kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah sekali, kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam, sepertinya gejala flu."

Jimin mengernyitkan allisnya, menerima tatapan tajam Seokjin. "Baik, baik semua salahku, Taehyung sudah mengatakannya padaku, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?"

Seokjin melirik ke arah pintu, "Taehyung ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya Taehyung di luar, tapi kalau sampai terjadipun aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep."

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Taehyung di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!"

Jimin tersenyum mendengar ancaman Seokjin. Wanita itu adalah istri dari sahabatnya, dan merekapun ahkirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami Seokjin meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol beberapa tahun lalu, sejak itu Seokjin membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah wanita penyayang, sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada Jimin dan Taehyung, Jimin melirik keluar, seandainya saja Seokjin bisa melirik Taehyung, bagus sekali kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu bersatu.

Dengan langkah pelan Jimin melangkah ke tepi ranjang berdiri di samping Yoongi yang tertidur pulas, Benar, wajahnya pucat sekali, kenapa Jimin tidak menyadarinya dari semalam? Tangan Jimin menyentuh dahi Yoongi, gadis ini demam! Badannya panas sekali...

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar pulang Yoongi?"

Seokjin tiba-tiba bersuara di pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja memberi peringatan kepada Jimin. Jimin langsung menjauh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Seokjin.

Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki, rekan kerja Yoongi tapi Jimin lupa namanya, masuk membawa tas Yoongi yang tertinggal di ruangannya, disusul oleh Seokjin dan Taehyung di belakangnya.

Rekan kerja Yoongi itu tampak sangat kaget mengetahui Jimin, CEO perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

"Aaaa...aaandaa...", lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata karena kagetnya, Jimin menatap sekilas seolah tak peduli.

"Ya, Saya memang benar Park Jimin", dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin.

"Saya ada urusan dengan dokter Seokjin, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan anda dulu, saya bisa menunggu"

"Jongsuk hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya

pulang Jimin"

Taehyung menyela di belakang Seokjin tapi matanya menatap Jimin penuh peringatan.

Pulang? Jimin mengernyit, tapi Yoongi kan sekarang tinggal di apartement mewah yang dia belikan, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Jongsuk mengantar Yoongi pulang!

"Saa ...saya hanya sebentar, saya akan mengangkat Yoongi dan mengantar pulang, kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan kilen di dekat tempat flatnya jadi sekalian, mohon maaf, silahkan dokter jika ada urusan dengan Mr, Park"

Jongsuk cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam

Jimin, memang benar gosip yang beredar, Mr. Park Jimin CEO mereka ini terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan, wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh disekelilingnya sangat kental.

Jimin masih terpaku di situ, tempat flat? Si bodoh ini pasti masih mengira Yoongi masih tinggal di tempat flatnya yang lama. Dan.. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu ? Dia menyentuh tubuh Yoongi ?!

Jimin hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan Jongsuk yang mencoba menggendong Yoongi ketika Suara Seokjin menyela dengan cepat, menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi.

"Jangan Jongsuk", perintahnya membuat Jongsuk meletakkan tubuh Yoongi kembali dan menatap Seokjin penuh tanda Tanya.

"aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat, kalau kau pulangkan dia ke flatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu"

Jongsuk menyadari kebenaran perkataan dokter Seokjin dan cepat-cepat menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini. Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong!

Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, Jongsuk berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah saya akan meninggalkannya dulu, nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan menjemputnya lagi" gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas Yoongi di kursi dan hampir melonjak kaget ketika Jimin berseru dalam bahasa Belanda yang tidak dimengertinya.

Seokjin agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Jimin, 'Langkahi

dulu mayatku', itu artinya

"Tidak usah Jongsuk, biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti"

Jongsuk mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar Yoongi, sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Yoongi tetapi belum berani mengungkapkannya karena Yoongi terlihat begitu tertutup, kejadian ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Yoongi, tapi mengingat aura tak nyaman di ruangan ini, Jongsuk memutuskan menyerah, mungkin lain kali, putusnya Lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya, tak bias menahan untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari situ.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang", Jimin bergumam memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi Jimin", sela Taehyung tajam.

"Batalkan, mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku"

Seokjin dan Taehyung hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi membuka mata dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah satu piyama sutra hitam milik Jimin, lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang di sebelahnya,bersila dengan menghadap notebooknya, wajahnya serius sekali.

Yoongi merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang juga, sepertinya dia masih demam. Seolah merasakan gerakan Yoongi, Jimin menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu, ternyata kau tak punya piyama ataupun gaun tidur ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu sebelum tidur"

Wajah Yoongi memerah, bisa bisanya Jimin memilih kata-kata itu sebagai kalimat sapaan pembukanya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah? Jam berapa ini?"

Jimin mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu dokter Seokjin menyuntikmu dengan obat yang membuatmu tidur, tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena sepertinya dosisnya terlalu besar, kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam...sekarang sudah jam delapan malam"

Yoongi terperangah.

"Jam delapan malam?"

Jimin tersenyum.

"Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk, kau sangat merepotkanku, aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk menjagamu"

Wajah Yoongi memucat, dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Jimin! Padahal lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara dia pingsan.

"Ma...maafkan aku...", suara Yoongi terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan.

Jimin menoleh mendengar nada suara Yoongi, lalu menutup notebooknya dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang.

"Aku tidak memarahimu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti", dengan lembut Jimin meletakkan tangannya di dahi Yoongi, "sudah mendingan, tadi kau panas sekali tahu, aku sampai mengkompresmu dengan air es"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Jimin yang sejuk di dahinya, kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Yoongi selalu berjuang sendirian, tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Jimin entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter Seokjin membawakan obat untuk kau minum, tunggu sebentar"

Jimin bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar,tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan membantu Yoongi duduk.

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat"

Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar benar membuat air liur menetes, Yoongi menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk sup jagung dan daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak.

"Itu bukan bubur ayam, jadi kuharap kau tidak memuntahkannya", ada nada geli dalam suara Jimin.

Mau tak mau Yoongi tersenyum karena ternyata Jimin masih teringat percakapan mereka kemarin.

Dengan pelan dia berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu, tapi Jimin menahannya,

"Aku suapi", gumamnya sambil mengambil sendok itu.

Wajah Yoongi memerah canggung, tapi ketika Jimin mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya ahkirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan, Dengan tenang Jimin menyuapi Yoongi, setelah selesai dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang,

"Ada yang menempel di bibirmu", tanpa disangka Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat sudut bibir Yoongi dengan lembut, "sekarang sudah bersih", Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah Yoongi yang merah padam.

"Te...terimakasih" gumam Yoongi terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin meraih pundak Yoongi dan menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan membakar, seolah-olah ingin melumat bibir Yoongi sampai habis, lama sekali Jimin mencium Yoongi, sampai napas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Jimin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sama-sama", gumam Jimin dengan parau kemudian, "kalau begitu minum obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi."

Dengan patuh Yoongi berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Jimin menyelimutinya. Lelaki itu lalu duduk di ranjang di samping Yoongi dan menyalakan notebooknya lagi, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Yoongi termenung agak lama, Jimin tidak menyentuhnya malam ini, tetapi lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartement ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik sikap kejam dan arogannya, Masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Yoongi kembali tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Paginya dia terbangun dengan kondisi demam yang lebih parah, sepertinya pertahanan tubuhnya sedang berperang melawan virus yang menyerang tubuhnya. Jimin sedang mengenakan dasinya, tapi dia segera menghampiri Yoongi yang mengerang karena panas tubuhnya tak tertahankan.

Dengan cemas, dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Yoongi, astaga! Panas sekali, dengan cepat dia meraih handphonenya dan memencet nomor Seokjin, dijelaskannya secara terperinci tentang kondisi Yoongi, lalu diletakkannya termometer di tubuh Yoongi sesuai instruksi Seokjin.

"39 derajat!", Jimin berteriak tanpa sadar, "Seokjin ! Dia panas sekali, kenapa obat yang kau berikan kemarin tidak membuat kondisinya membaik?!"

Didengarnya instruksi-instruksi Seokjin di seberang sana, "Baik! Akan kuminumkan lagi, apa? seka seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin? Oke, kapan kau bisa kesini untuk mengecek kondisinya? Aku takut dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, baik...baik, kutunggu!"

Jimin mengahkiri pembicaraan, lalu memencet nomor-nomor lain, menelpon Taehyung dan jajaran direksinya, lalu memberikan serentetan instruksi pekerjaan sebelum menutup telepon.

Dengan pelan dilonggarkan dasinya, dan digulungnya lengan kemejanya, lalu dia berusaha mengguncang tubuh Yoongi.

"Bangun Yoongi, kau harus mandi, badanmu panas sekali." Jawaban Yoongi hanya berupa erangan tak jelas dan seperti kesakitan, tentu saja, gadis ini badannya sangat panas!

Jimin melepas kancing piyama Yoongi pelan-pelan lalu melepas piyama itu, sampai Yoongi telanjang. Kulit gadis itu memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Yoongi ke kamar mandi, meletakkannya ke bathtub, lalu menyalakan keran air dingin. Tubuh Yoongi langsung berjingkat ketika air dingin mengenai tubuhnya, tapi Jimin menahan.

"Dingin", erang Yoongi dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa,tahan,nanti kau akan ku selimuti", bujuk Jimin lembut.

Setelah selesai Jimin mengeringkan tubuh Yoongi lalu memakaikan piyamanya yang lain untuknya, dan mengangkat Yoongi kembali ke tempat tidur,lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Setelah itu dia memaksa Yoongi meminum obat yang rasanya pahit dan dengan lembut meminumkan air untuknya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Yoongi mengamati keadaan Jimin, kemejanya setengah basah dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka sementara jasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa.

"Kau...ti..dak ..ke kan..tor?", tanya Yoongi lemah.

Jimin yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja dan melepaskan kemejanya yang basah menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian?"

"Aa...aaku tidak mau...merepotkan...mu", gumam Yoongi lagi, "i..ni Cuma demam bia..sa..nanti juga sembuh"

Jimin mengganti kemejanya dengan t-shirt santai,lalu duduk di tepi ranjang,

"Kau sekarang milikku Yoongi, kau tanggung jawabku, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu,aku juga yang akan kesusahan bukan?", gumamnya lembut tapi penuh makna.

Wajah Yoongi memerah,dan memalingkan wajah, tapi itu membuat Jimin tidak dapat menahan diri, diraihnya dagu Yoongi menghadapnya, tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh Yoongi, lalu dilumatnya bibir Yoongi dengan dalam dan penuh gairah, nafas mereka menjadi panas.

Dan Jimin hampir kehilangan kendali diri, dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya bibirnya, napasnya terangah-engah. Tubuhnya menegang, berteriak ingin dipuaskan kebutuhannya, tapi Jimin menahan diri.

Demi Tuhan ! Gadis ini sedang sakit!

Yoongi merasakan gairah Jimin yang bangkit, semalam lelaki ini menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, padahal Yoongi tahu Jimin punya kebutuhan fisik yang sangat besar. Melihat lelaki ini menahan diri sampai menggertakkan gigi menyentuh hati Yoongi.

Tanggannya menyentuh pipi Jimin, tak disangka Jimin langsung memejamkan mata menempelkan pipinya

"Tidak apa-apa", gumam Yoongi lembut.

Mata itu terbuka bagaikan api biru yang menyala-nyala, "Kau sedang sakit!" geramnya.

Yoongi tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Jimin, "Tidak apa-apa."

Dan Jimin menyerah pada gairahnya, sambil mengerang dilumatnya bibir Yoongi lagi, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam gairah yang panas.

Panas tubuh Yoongi karena demam, menyatu dengan panas tubuh Jimin karena gairah, tubuh mereka menyatu ketika Jimin menghujamkan dirinya dengan lembut, mengerang karena merindukan kenikmatan itu, kenikmatan ketika tubuh Yoongi yang selembut sutra melingkupinya, meremas kejantanannya, membuatnya melayang.

Jimin tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah tidak bias menahan dirinya untuk bercinta dengan seorang perempuan. Tidak pernah. Sampai dia bertemu Yoongi. Gadis mungil ini menjungkirbalikkan dunianya. Mengancamnya akan kehilangan kendali diri. Dan Jimin tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya lagi.

 **TBC**

 **P.S: mic check 1 2 ,1 2…**

 **Me is back. Well ,kali ini karna kemaren aku terima PM yang sedikit menyakitkan. aku udah janji bakalan menyelesaikan remake ini dan tak perlu khawatir. I TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY OF MY WORD :'))**

 **Aku sudah kembali ke dunia kuliah jadi gak mungkin update secepat sebelumnya tapi juga bukan berarti ini akan aku terlantarkan yaa.**

 **BIG THANKS AS ALWAYS teruntuk semua terkasih yang mau meninggalkan jejak via kotak review walaupun jumlah followers dan faversnya taksebanyak review nya huhu termasuk juga terimakasih kepada dirimuu yang sudah mau PM aku ,aku tau kamu sayang sama fic ini *kutjup basah for all***

 **Dan ini lanjutannya untuk yang kangen sama uri minimini cupid duo…**

 **Mind to review ?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 7**

Julukan bajingan menjijikkan saja belum pantas untukku.

Jimin merenung sambil menatap Yoongi yang terbaring telanjang,tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengannya. Obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi, atau dia kelelahan gara-gara perbuatanmu dasar bajingan! Jimin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia memuaskan nafsunya atas tubuh Yoongi yang sedang sakit!

Tapi kelembutan Yoongi saat membisikkan kalimat "tidak apa-apa" benar benar membuatnya lepas kendali. Jimin menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi!

Dengan lembut diletakkannya kepala Yoongi di bantal,dan diselimutinya tubuh telanjang Yoongi dengan selimut tebal. Saat itulah bel apartementnya berbunyi, Jimin mengernyit lalu meraih jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di kursi.

Ketika melihat dari lubang di atas pintu,dia melihat Seokjin dan Taehyung berdiri disana,dengan enggan dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkacak pinggang di pintu yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua disini?" tanyanya curiga.

Seokjin mengangkat alisnya, "Sungguh penyambutan tamu yang tidak sopan, kau kan yang meminta aku datang?"

Jimin menatap Seokjin sekilas lalu menatap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum.

"Dan kau? Kenapa kemari?"

Taehyung hanya menunjukkan setumpuk berkas kepada Jimin.

Sambil menarik napas panjang Jimin membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Silahkan masuk kalau begitu. Taehyung, ijinkan aku berganti pakaian yang pantas sebelum melihat berkas-berkas itu, oya Seokjin, Yoongi masih tidur."

"Tidak hanya tidur kurasa", Seokjin memandang penampilan Jimin yang acak-acakan dengan tatapan mencela.

Dan ketika Jimin tidak membantah melainkan hanya tersenyum kecut, matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu...kau..?", Seokjin kehilangan kata-kata, "astaga Jimin tidak kusangka kau menjadi maniak seks separah itu sampai tega-teganya meminta gadis yang sedang sakit untuk melayanimu!", serunya blak-blakkan, "mana dia? aku harusnya merekomendasikan dia dirawat di rumah sakit, bukannya disini, kalau disini bersamamu sepertinya dia bukannya sembuh malahan tambah parah!"

Taehyung tampak tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang di depannya, dia sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan apartement itu, "Wah, apartement yang bagus...mungkin aku bisa beli satu disini ", Gumamnya santai.

Jimin melotot ke arahnya, lalu dengan sebal melangkah ke kamar, Seokjin mengikutinya.

Yoongi sedang tertidur pulas saat Seokjin mendekat ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya, "Panasnya seperti api, mungkin aku harus membawa sample darahnya ke Lab untuk memastikan dia tidak terkena demam berdarah..."

Seokjin mengernyit menyadari Yoongi telanjang di balik selimutnya, "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau menidurinya pada saat seperti ini...aku tak tahu dia siapamu Jimin, setahuku kau masih berpacaran dengan artis cantik itu dan sekarang tiba2 kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan karyawanmu sendiri..."

"Tidak tinggal serumah,aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri, apartemen ini kubelikan untuknya."

Seokjin mengangkat alisnya, "Oh ya? Kalau begitu berapa malam kau di rumahmu sendiri dan berapa lama kau tidur disini?", dengan cekatan, Seokjin memeriksa Kondisi Yoongi dan menyiapkan suntikan dari tas kerjanya untuk mengambil sample darah Yoongi. Sementara itu Jimin kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Kau benar", Jimin mengangkat bahu, "Sejak tidur bersamanya pertama kali, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendirian lagi tiap malam"

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menjalin hubungan?, seingatku tingkat peluang pertemuan antara sang CEO dan staff biasa sangat kecil. Sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun aku masih bertanya-tanya Jimin, Taehyung juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, kukira..."

"Bukan urusanmu Seokjin, tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini, dua orang setuju untuk saling memenuhi kebutuhan itu saja, dan aku menolak menjawab apapun kepadamu", Jimin menjawab dengan tajam.

Seokjin mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memeriksa Yoongi lalu menuliskan resep.

"Diagnosa awal hanya flu biasa, tapi lebih lanjut menunggu hasil tes darah. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat dan antibiotiknya. Tiga hari sekali Jimin, dan ingat, dia harus istirahat. Tahan nafsumu, jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, cari perempuan lain."

Yoongi terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat perempuan yang sangat familiar di duduk di ranjang sebelahnya,

"Dokter Seokjin?"

Seokjin tersenyum, "Yah, Jimin memintaku datang memeriksamu. Dia dan Taehyung, para lelaki sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis di ruang depan dan aku memutuskan menunggumu sadar di sini, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Yoongi berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya, "Mual...pa...nas..", gumamnya serak, Seokjin memegang dahi Yoongi, panasnya seperti api.

"Kemari, aku akan membantumu meminum obat." dengan cekatan Seokjin membantu Yoongi meminumkan obatnya, lalu membaringkan Yoongi lagi dan merapikan selimutnya. Keduanya menyadari bahwa Yoongi telanjang di balik selimutnya, wajah Yoongi langsung merah padam.

Seokjin menatap Yoongi penuh pengertian.

" Dia memang kadang kadang sangat egois,kau tahu, terbiasa menjadi bos sejak dia lahir. Dia bisa dibilang masih keturunan aristokrat dari keluarga berpengaruh di Belanda, sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa keinginannya dipenuhi..."

Seokjin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kau tahu, saat pertama mengenalnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya"

Yoongi tersenyum malu-malu, "Saya juga ", jawabnya pelan.

Seokjin tertawa mendengarnya, "Tapi walau pun begitu kau tidak boleh menuruti kemauannya seperti itu, kau berhak menolak, kau tahu itu kan?"

Sebelum Yoongi sempat menjawab, Jimin, yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruangan itu berdehem keras, dengan sengaja.

"Seokjin, bukannya kau harus segera membawa sample darah itu ke lab?", gumam Jimin datar, tapi matanya memperingatkan.

Seokjin tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Yoongi, "Sepertinya dokter sudah diusir, obatnya ada di meja Jimin beserta cara pakai, kutinggalkan resep kalau2 obatnya habis, besok aku akan mengabarimu tentang hasil labnya"

Seokjin mengangguk pada Yoongi mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pergi, pada saat berhadapan dengan Jimin di pintu keluar, dia menatap tajam, "Ingat Jimin, dia harus istirahat kalau mau sembuh", gumamnya tegas sebelum melangkah pergi.

Jimin menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Yoongi, "Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku sampai sekarang."

Yoongi tersenyum lemah pada Jimin yang menuang segelas air dari teko di meja samping ranjang.

"Apakah kau haus ? ayo, aku akan membantumu minum."

Dengan cekatan Jimin membantu Yoongi duduk, beberapa kali selimut melorot dari dada Yoongi, hingga Yoongi harus mencengkeramnya, tapi Jimin mengabaikannya, sama sekali tidak melirik ketelanjangan Yoongi, rupanya lakilaki itu bertekad untuk membiarkan Yoongi beristirahat.

Setelah membantunya minum, Jimin menyentuh dahi Yoongi dengan lembut, dan mengernyit karena badannya sangat panas.

"Maaf", Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, dia jarang sakit, tapi kali ini sekalinya sakit sangat parah sehingga harus bergantung pada belas kasihan Jimin,

Wajah Jimin melembut, "Minta maaf karena sakit ?", Jimin menarik napas, "kau benar-benar gadis aneh", Jimin tersenyum miris.

"Oke, obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk, aku akan memesan makanan, jd begitu bangun kau bisa makan."

Yoongi mengernyit mendengar kata makan karena dia merasa sangat mual, Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tegas seperti seorang ayah memarahi anaknya.

"Kau harus makan", gumamnya tegas, "Tidurlah", lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Yoongi meringkuk dibalik selimut, obat itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

Jimin duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengamati Yoongi, panasnya sudah agak turun dan gadis itu tidur seperti bayi, entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia merasa kalau gadis kecil ini menjadi begitu penting baginya. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka selama ini, Jimin tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedekat dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran disamping ranjang mengejutkan Jimin, ponsel kecil itu bergetar dan Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya, ponsel milik Yoongi? Dia baru pertama melihatnya, karena Yoongi tidak pernah menggunakannya di depannya. Dan yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Jimin ketika melihat ponsel itu adalah, dia harus membelikan Yoongi ponsel yang lebih baik.

Ponsel itu terus bergetar, rupanya penelpon di seberang sana tidak mau menyerah, Jimin meraih ponsel itu karena tidak mau getarannya mengganggu Yoongi yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Suster Hana? Jimin mengernyit membaca nama penelphon di ponsel itu, sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Yoongi?", suara diseberang telephone langung menyahut cemas, "maafkan aku karena menelephone,aku cemas karena kau sudah dua hari tidak kemari dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darimu, padahal kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun, apakah kau baik baik saja?"

Jeda sejenak, Jimin ragu untuk bersuara, tetapi kemudian dia bersuara, "Maaf, Yoongi sedang tidur", ketika Jimin bersuara, dia mendengar suara terkesiap diseberang sana, sepertinya lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut mendengar dia yang menyahut.

"Oh...maaf...", Suster Hana tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Yoongi sedang sakit, dua hari ini dia demam tinggi, mungkin besok saya akan memberitahunya kalau anda menelephone", lanjut Jimin tenang dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya, tentu saja dia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah, terimakasih", suara diseberang terdengar sangat gugup, lalu telephone ditutup dengan begitu cepat sehingga Jimin mengernyit.

Ada yang aneh, wanita diseberang itu memang kaget mendengar suaranya, tetapi tidak ada kesan bertanya-tanya mendengar suara Jimin yang menjawab telephone. Apakah wanita diseberang itu mengetahui siapa Jimin ? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan datang setiap hari dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun? Datang kemana? Untuk apa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Jimin dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yoongi.

Seokjin sedang duduk di bar bersama dengan Taehyung, lalu mengernyit,

"menurutmu apakah bos kita itu sudah main hati?"

Taehyung menyesap minumannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis kecil itu, Yoongi"

Hening sejenak dan Taehyung menyesap minumannya lagi,

"Menurutku Jimin sudah gila", gumamnya dengan nada tidak setuju," Dia sudah bertindak di luar kehati-hatiannya yang biasa menyangkut gadis itu."

Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya ke Taehyung dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu,

"sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, menurutku Jimin menyimpan perasaan yang dalam..."

"Ralat, nafsu yang dalam", sela Taehyung, "Jimin sudah merasakan nafsu yang dalam ketika melihat gadis itu pertama kalinya dan menginginkannya. Dan gadis itu, Yoongi, dia memanfaatkan itu dengan menjual dirinya kepada Jimin", gumamnya jijik.

Seokjin mengernyit lagi,

"Yoongi tidak kelihatan seperti gadis yang sengaja menjual dirinya"

"Dia menjual dirinya seharga tiga ratus juta. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan kontrak perjanjian jual beli yang konyol itu, setelah itu Jimin masih membelikan apartemen untuk tempat dia tinggal, dan bahkan berencana melunasi hutang gadis itu yang hampir 40juta di perusahaan, aku sudah menasehatinya kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tapi Jimin tidak peduli", gumam Taehyung frustasi.

Seokjin merenung dengan serius, tiga ratus juta? Itu uang yang tidak sedikit untuk perempuan seumuran Yoongi. Dan gadis itu juga berhutang 40 juta di perusahaan, sungguh pengeluaran fantastis untuk gadis dengan penampilan sederhana seperti Yoongi.

"Menurutmu untuk apa uang itu? Kalau untuk bermewah-mewah sepertinya tidak mungkin, gadis itu tinggal di tempat kost sederhana, pakaian dan barangbarangnya tidak ada yang bermerk, dia juga selalu naik kendaraan umum ke kantor", gumam Seokjin pelan.

Taehyung menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk seorang dokter perusahaan, tampaknya kau tahu banyak"

Seokjin tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja, aku banyak berhubungan dengan karyawan kau tahu. Taehyung, tampaknya kau tidak boleh terlalu berprasangka dulu pada Yoongi", Seokjin berubah serius, "Jimin bukan orang bodoh, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan, kecuali dia melakukannya dengan sukarela"

"Dia mabuk kepayang, lelaki yang mabuk kepayang tidak akan menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan kalau hal itu mulai keterlaluan, aku sendiri yang akan memperingatkan Yoongi", gumam Taehyung dengan penuh tekat.

Seokjin diam saja, memahami betapa dalamnya rasa persahabatan antara Taehyung dan Jimin, dan betapa Taehyung sangat ingin menjaga sahabatnya itu. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, sesuatu tentang Yoongi, gadis itu terasa familiar tetapi Seokjin tidak bisa mengingatnya, kapan? Dimana?

 **TBC**

 **P.S:**

 **Ketika kuliah semakin berat…. :"(((**

 **Semoga review di chapter ini bisa memulihkan moodku..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind u ?**


	9. Chapter 8 (Double Update)

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 8**

Yoongi mulai sembuh, meskipun dia belum bekerja, Jimin tidak mengijinkannya. Laki-laki itu bersikeras bahwa Yoongi belum boleh bekerja, dan dia memerintahkan dokter Seokjin menghubungi langsung atasan Yoongi sehingga tidak masuknya Yoongi selama empat hari ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Well, besok dia harus masuk, dia sudah sehat, itu hanya flu biasa dan dengan perawatan Jimin yang sengat intensif disertai dengan obat dari dokter Seokjin yang sangat manjur, dia sudah merasa cukup kuat hari ini.

Dan Yoongi merindukan Hoseok, sudah empat hari dia tidak ke rumah sakit, kemarin tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tetapi sekarang dia sudah agak kuat dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Hoseok, Suster Hana menelephon dan menceritakan perihal Jimin yang mengangkat telephonnya pada waktu Yoongi tertidur, sekaligus meminta maaf jika dia sudah hampir membuka rahasia Yoongi.

Setelah itu, Yoongi bersikap hati-hati kepada Jimin, menunggu lelaki itu bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi Jimin besikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi Yoongi berpikir Jimin tidak menganggap telepone dari Suster Hana itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Yoongi sudah berpakaian rapi, saat itu jam lima sore, Jimin masih akan pulang jam sembilan malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk menengok Hoseok.

Dengan riang karena akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, Yoongi berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar apartemennya, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Jimin yang akan membuka pintu untuk masuk, Jimin mengamati Yoongi yang berpenampilan rapi.

"Mau kemana?", tanyanya langsung.

Sejenak Yoongi terperangah tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Jimin, matanya mengerjap gugup.

"Yoongi?", Jimin mengulang pertanyaannya dalam matanya.

"Eh aku...", Yoongi mengerjap lagi, "aku mau membeli bahan makanan di supermarket", gumamnya, mengucapkan hal pertama yang terpikir di dalam benaknya.

Jimin mengernyit,

"Kau masih sakit, tidak boleh keluar-keluar, kau bisa membeli bahan makanan itu besok, lagipula aku sudah membawa makanan", Jimin menunjukkan kantong kertas di tangannya dan melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu apartement, ketika dirasakannya Yoongi masih terpaku dia menoleh dan mengangkat kantong makanan itu.

"Kau tidak mau menatanya di piring sementara aku mandi?", tanyanya lembut,

Yoongi tergeragap, dan mengangguk, lalu menerima kantong itu dari Jimin, Ketika Jimin melangkah ke kamar dan mandi, Yoongi menata makanan di dapur dengan frustasi, kenapa Jimin sudah pulang sore-sore begini? Kenapa waktunya begitu tidak tepat?

.

.

.

Yoongi menyempatkan diri menghubungi Suster Hana dan menjelaskan perihal batalnya kunjungannya ke rumah sakit, untunglah Suster Hana mengerti lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi Hoseok yang stabil sehingga kemungkinan operasi ginjalnya bisa dilakukan beberapa hari lagi. Yoongi merasa sangat lega mendengarnya, dengan cepat dipanjatkannya doa permohonan untuk Hoseok lalu melanjutkan menata makanan itu.

Semua masakan yang dibeli Jimin tampak hangat dan menggiurkan sehingga mau tak mau menggugah selera Yoongi.

"Kau pasti menyukainya, itu menu andalan dari restaurant favoritku", Jimin masuk kedapur dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, dia sudah bertransformasi dari pebisinis yang dingin ke lelaki yang lebih mudah didekati.

"Mana kopiku?", gumamnya disebelah Yoongi.

Jimin berdiri begitu dekat hingga membuat Yoongi gugup, dengan ceroboh dia hampir melompat menjauh dari Jimin, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Yoongi.

"A...akan kubuatkan", gumam Yoongi dengan pipi merah padam.

"Tidak, nanti saja akan kubuat sendiri, kemarilah aku belum memeriksamu sejak tadi", Jimin merentangkan tanggannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur.

Yoongi memandang ragu-ragu ke tangan Jimin yang terentang, lalu beralih kemata Jimin yang menyiratkan perintah tanpa kata-kata. Dengan ragu dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Jimin, lelaki itu langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hmmmm kau harum seperti aroma bayi", gumam Jimin tenggelam disela sela rambut Yoongi.

Jimin juga harum, pikir Yoongi dalam hati, aroma sabun dan aftershave, aroma yang sudah familiar dengannya dan mau tak mau Yoongi merasa nyaman ada di dalam pelukan Jimin, Mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan beberapa lama, tanpa suara tanpa kata-kata, Ketika akhirnya Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi, matanya tampak membara.

"Kau sudah tidak demam lagi", suaranya terdengar serak, dan Yoongi mengerti artinya, Jimin sudah terlalu lama menahan diri, lelaki itu tidak menyentuhnya selama tiga malam, dan mengingat besarnya gairah Jimin kepadanya, sepertinya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal pengorbanan Jimin.

Yoongi sangat mengerti.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak demam lagi", balas Yoongi lembut.

Jimin mengerang lalu menekankan tubuhnya makin rapat pada tubuh Yoongi, hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menekan Yoongi membuat pipi Yoongi memerah. Dengan lembut Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi.

"Begitu liar di ranjang, tapi masih bisa memerah pipinya ketika kugoda", dengan lembut Jimin meniupkan napas panas di telinga Yoongi, membuat tubuh Yoongi menggelenyar.

"Apakah aku juga bisa membuat yang di bawah sana merona ketika kugoda?"

Tangan Jimin menyentuh Yoongi dengan lembut, membuat napas Yoongi terengah, jemari yang kuat itu menelusup ke dalam, menyentuh Yoongi dan menggodanya, membuatnya basah.

Jimin mendorong Yoongi ke atas meja dapur membuka pahanya, lalu dengan cepat membuka celananya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Yoongi. Kerinduannya begitu dalam sehingga kenikmatan yang terasa begitu menyengat seakan-akan jiwanya dipukul dengan tabuhan percikan orgasme tanpa ampun.

Entah hati mereka saling berseberangan, tetapi ternyata tubuh mereka saling membutuhkan. Yoongi setengah terbaring di atas meja dapur dengan tubuh Jimin melingkupinya, Lelaki itu membutuhkannya dan Yoongi dengan caranya sendiri membutuhkan Jimin. Ketika paha mungil Yoongi melingkupi pinggang Jimin, Jimin menekankan dirinya kuat kuat, menggoda batas pertahanan Yoongi.

"Jimin...", Yoongi merintih, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Jimin, dan ucapan itu bagaikan musik hangat di telinga Jimin.

"Ya manis, katakan manis, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?", bisik Jimin parau disela tubuhnya yang bergolak untuk memuaskan Yoongi, di sela napasnya yang tersengal yang terpacu cepat. "Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu ya? Aku akan memuaskanmu manis, aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak akan pernah bias menemukan kepuasan yang sama dari siapapun.", Dengan posesif Jimin menekan Yoongi menyatakan kepemilikannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan lelaki lain...", suara Jimin tercekat ketika hantaman orgasme melandanya, membawa Yoongi ikut dalam pusaran puncak kenikmatannya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka baru menyantap makan malam hampir lewat tengah malam.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, hanya suara alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang berbunyi secara teratur.

Yoongi duduk disana, disamping ranjang Hoseok, menatap Hoseok yang terbaring dengan damai. Dua jam lagi operasi ginjal Hoseok akan dilaksanakan. Kau harus kuat bertahan ya? demi aku kau harus bertahan, kau harus bertahan, demi aku Hoseok...

Berkali-kali Yoongi merapalkan kata-kata itu seperti sebuah doa yang tidak ada putus-putusnya. Hoseok tampak lebih kurus, dan pucat, dan begitu diam, tetapi Yoongi meyakini masih ada kekuatan hidup yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Hoseok, Yoongi mempercayainya. Yoongi percaya kepada Hoseok, seluruh harapannya masih bertumpu kepada kepercayaannya itu.

Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu adalah 40:60, dan Yoongi bergantung kepada 40% itu. Dia percaya Hoseok adalah lelaki yang kuat, buktinya dia sudah berhasil bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Suster Hana masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menyentuh pundak Yoongi.

"Kondisinya stabil Yoongi, aku yakin dia akan berhasil melalui ini semua."

"Iya suster, Hoseok pasti kuat."

Suster Hana mengecek denyut nadi Hoseok lalu menatap Yoongi seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau berpamitan dengan Jimin?"

Yoongi merona.

.

.

.

"Aku bilang menemani teman yang akan melahirkan," gumamnya pelan, merasa

berdosa karena tidak biasa berbohong.

Hari ini hari minggu, Jimin kebetulan berencana melewatkan waktunya seharian dengan Yoongi. Tetapi dengan alasan palsu dan kebohongan yang terbata-bata, Yoongi berhasil membuat Jimin melepaskannya.

Meskipun dahi Jimin tampak berkerut curiga ketika Yoongi berpamitan tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mau kuantar?" kejar Jimin tadi pagi ketika Yoongi menolak tawarannya.

"Karena temanku ini mengenalmu sebagai bosku, nanti dia bisa mengetahui semuanya." jawab Yoongi cepat-cepat.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi, tidak puas. "Apakah dia salah satu pegawaiku?"

"Bukan!"

Yoongi langsung menyela keras, karena setelah mengenal Jimin lebih dekat, Yoongi tahu, jika dia menjawab 'iya', maka Jimin pasti akan menyuruh salah satu staf personalianya untuk mengecek apakah benar ada karyawannya yang akan melahirkan, dan dia akan mendapati kalau Yoongi berbohong.

"Dia bukan pegawaimu, tapi dia banyak mengenal teman-teman kantor dan dia tahu tentangmu, jadi kalau dia melihatmu dia bisa bertanya-tanya kepada yang lain…."

"Oke, kalau begitu di Rumah Sakit mana?"

Yoongi kehilangan kata-kata, berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Eh...aku tidak tahu di Rumah Sakit mana."

Dengan cepat Jimin melangkah ke hadapan Yoongi yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Kau bilang akan menemani temanmu itu di Rumah sakit, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu di mana rumah sakitnya?"

"A...aku...", dengan gugup Yoongi menelan ludah, "Aku akan menunggu di kost yang lama, suaminya akan menjemputku nanti" , disyukurinya jawaban yang terlintas cepat di otaknya, Dia jarang berbohong, dan tidak pandai berbohong, sementara Jimin terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang mencurigai tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan di belakangnya.

"Suaminya?"

Jawaban itu sepertinya membuat Jimin tidak senang karena ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap.

"Kau membiarkan suaminya menjemputmu? kalian hanya berdua di jalan?" Yoongi merasa gugup, tapi kemudian dia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Jimin yang terasa aneh.

"Jimin," gumam Yoongi jengkel, " Dia seorang suami, dan isterinya akan melahirkan anaknya, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?"

Perkataan itu membuat pipi Jimin merona, dan dia melangkah mundur.

"Ah ya...maaf," lalu lelaki itu menatap Yoongi tajam, " Kau boleh pergi, tapi begitu sampai di rumah sakit itu kau harus menghubungiku"

"Ya," jawaban Yoongi terlalu cepat sehingga Jimin menatapnya makin curiga.

"Kau harus menghubungiku, Oke?"

"Oke", jawab Yoongi terlalu cepat.

"Yoongi!" Suara Jimin terdengar jengkel.

"Oke, Aku janji." Jawab Yoongi akhirnya.

"Dan sebelum jam delapan malam kau harus pulang."

"Baik Jimin", Yoongi berjanji meski tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menepatinya.

Dan sekarang, dengan sengaja Yoongi mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun kemarahan Jimin nanti akan ditanggungnya, sekarang yang paling penting adalah Hoseok.

"Sudah waktunya", gumam Suster Hana, membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi.

Dua perawat lain masuk ke ruangan dan mulai mempersiapkan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan untuk Hoseok. Lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Hoseok keluar ruangan.

Yoongi mengikuti di belakang, sampai Hoseok menghilang di pintu khusus ruang operasi.

Dengan lemah dia menoleh ke Suster Hana, "Berapa lama suster operasinya?" Suster Hana memeluk Yoongi lembut.

"Untuk operasi berat seperti ini, minimal 4 jam Yoongi."

 **TBC**

 **P.S:**

 **Langsung di next aja…special(pake telor) di malam minggu double update …**


	10. Chapter 9 (Double Update)

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 9**

4 jam

5 jam

6 jam

...

.

.

Napas Yoongi mulai terasa sesak, berkali kali dia melirik lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada gerakan di sana. Di setiap detik yang terlewatkan dengan begitu lambat, napas Yoongi terasa makin lama makin sesak.

Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah para dokter mengalami kesulitan? Bagaimana kondisi Hoseok disana?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benak Yoongi, membuatnya makin cemas dan ketakutan.

Suster Hana sudah berkali-kali menengok keadaan Yoongi di sela-sela tugas jaganya, membawakan Yoongi segelas teh dan makanan kecil karena Yoongi tidak mau makan.

"Makanlah dulu Yoongi. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan nantinya." gumam suster Hana sambil memijit lembut pundak Yoongi.

Dengan lemah Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak bisa suster, aku terlalu cemas untuk makan."

"Kalau begitu minumlah tehmu, kau sama sekali belum makan sejak tadi, setidaknya teh manis bisa memberikanmu sedikit tenaga."

Dengan patuh Yoongi meneguk teh manisnya, lalu menatap ke pintu lagi dengan cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali suster operasinya?"

Suster Hana menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu Yoongi, tapi Hoseok kan kasus khusus, para dokter harus benar-benar berhati-hati menanganinya, mungkin itu yang memerlukan waktu lebih

lama."

Pandangan Yoongi tetap tidak terlepas dari pintu ruang operasi. Ketegangannya semakin meningkat, ketika lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi menyala, tanpa sadar dia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan setengah berlari menyongsong dokter.

Dokter itu tersenyum sebelum Yoongi bertanya, dia mengenal Yoongi, mengenal kegigihan gadis itu memperjuangkan kehidupan tunangannya. Dan tanpa sadar turut merasakan empati pada pasangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Yoongi, Hoseok lelaki yang kuat, operasinya berhasil."

Tubuh Yoongi langsung lunglai penuh rasa syukur hingga sang dokter harus menopangnya.

"Selamat Yoongi, kamu berhasil... Kalian berdua berhasil."

.

.

.

"Pulanglah dulu Yoongi, ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi", Suster Hana yang masih setia menemani mengguncang pundak Yoongi.

Dia kasihan melihat gadis itu tertidur kelelahan di samping ranjang Hoseok, begitu Hoseok keluar dari ruang pemulihan dan kembali ke kamar perawatan intensif, Yoongi tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Hoseok, tidak makan, tidak minum. Hanya duduk disana mengenggam tangan Hoseok yang tidak terbalut infus, seolah olah akan ada keajaiban dimana Hoseok akhirnya sadarkan diri.

Kasihan sekali kau nak, Suster Hana menggumamkan rasa tersentuhnya dalam hati. Yoongi berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tanpa terasa tadi dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kamu harus pulang Yoongi, ingat, mungkin Jimin kebingungan mencarimu."

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Ya Tuhan, Yoongi benar-benar lupa, Jimin!

Astaga, lelaki itu pasti akan mencarinya dan sekarang dia pasti sedang marah

besar!

Dengan gugup Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit gemetar membayangkan kemarahan Jimin nantinya.

"Aku meminta supir rumah sakit mengantarmu pulang, jadi kamu tidak perlu naik taksi dini hari begini", Suster Hana berusaha meredakan kegugupan Yoongi.

Dengan cepat Yoongi mengecup tangan Hoseok yang masih ada dalam genggamannya, memeluk Suster Hana dan setengah berlari keluar.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap.

Gelap dan sunyi, hingga bunyi klik ketika Yoongi menutup pintu terdengar begitu

keras. Dengan gugup Yoongi menelan ludah.

Kenapa sepi? Kemana Jimin?

Apa Jimin mungkin pulang ke rumahnya? Apa mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau Yoongi belum pulang? Syukurlah kalau begitu kejadiannya.

Yoongi berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bias menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi, seperti hitungan mundur penantian sebuah bom yang akan meledak saja.

Dan bom itu memang meledak.

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit pintu depan terbuka, tidak, bukan terbuka, tapi terdorong dengan kasarnya, lampu-lampu menyala. Jimin tampak begitu menakutkan, matanya menyala-nyala, rambutnya acakacakan, bahkan pakaiannya yang biasanya selalu elegan dan rapi tampak kusut masai. Yang pasti, lelaki itu kelihatan begitu murka mendapati Yoongi berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen itu, hanya menatapnya.

Dengan gerakan kasar dia meraih pundak Yoongi dan mengguncangnya begitu keras sampai Yoongi merasa pusing,

"Kemana saja KAU?!", teriak Jimin, lepas kendali.

Yoongi berusaha menjawab, tetapi kepalanya terasa pusing karena Jimin masih mengguncangnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke segala penjuru, kau tahu?! ", Jimin masih berteriak.

"Semua rumah sakit bersalin di kota ini aku datangi satu persatu, tapi tidak ada kamu! Kemana saja KAU?"

"Jimin, kalau kau terus mengguncangnya seperti itu, dia akan muntah sebentar lagi", sebuah suara tenang terdengar di belakang Jimin, membuat lelaki itu terpaku, seolah-olah baru menyadari kehadiran sosok di belakangnya.

Taehyung berdiri dengan santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu, sepertinya menikmati pemandangan Yoongi yang didamprat oleh Jimin. Jimin menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Sialan benar Yoongi! Sialan benar gadis ini! Tidak tahukah dia begitu cemas tadi ketika sampai malam Yoongi tidak juga pulang? Tak tahukah dia betapa hati Jimin dicengkeram ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika mencoba menghubungi Yoongi dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya mati?

Beribu pikiran buruk tadi berkecamuk di dalam benak Jimin, bagaimana kalau Yoongi kecelakaan? Atau dia menjadi korban kejahatan?! Bagaimana kalau gadis itu terluka parah dan tidak dapat datang kepadanya untuk meminta pertolongan?

Dan sekarang, menemukan gadis itu berdiri di ruang tamu apartemennya, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, membuat Jimin dibanjiri perasaan lega yang amat sangat, lega sekaligus murka, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya kacau balau, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya berubah dari Jimin yang tenang menjadi Jimin yang kacau, murka karena gadis itu telah menumbuhkan sebentuk perasaan yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Pro... Proses melahirkan temanku bermasalah... Dia... Dia eh... Harus... Dioperasi...", Yoongi masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya, diguncang dengan begitu kerasnya membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Tangan Jimin yang masih berada di pundaknya mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Kalau begitu, apa susahnya meneleponku?! Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu hah?!",

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya gugup. "Baterai ponselku... Habis..."

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain buat menghubungiku?! Aku hampir gila memikirkan kau ada dimana! Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Kau tahu aku hampir melaporkan kehilanganmu ke kantor polisi! "

"Jimin, sudahlah, toh dia sudah pulang dengan selamat", Taehyung menyela, berusaha lagi meredakan kemarahan Jimin.

Dengan tajam Jimin menoleh kepada sahabatnya itu, "Cukup Taehyung, kau boleh pulang, terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi."

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu menghadapi pengusiran halus itu, dia menepuk-nepuk kemejanya yang juga kusut, lalu melangkah keluar pintu.

"Kau harus menenangkan otakmu, kalau kau seperti ini, makin lama aku makin tidak mengenalmu", kata-kata Taehyung ditujukan kepada Jimin, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi, menyalahkan.

"Dan kau, Tuan Putri, lain kali belajarlah sedikit bertanggung jawab!", sambungnya dingin sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening sepeninggal Taehyung.

Jimin diam.

Dan Yoongi juga diam, menilai emosi Jimin, takut salah berbicara atau bertindak yang mungkin bisa menyulut emosi Jimin semakin parah. Setelah mengamati dengan hati-hati, Yoongi menarik kesimpulan kalau kemarahan Jimin sudah mulai mereda, matanya sudah tidak menyala lagi seperti api biru, dan napasnya sudah teratur, hanya tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang menipis itu yang menunjukkan masih ada sisa kemarahan di sana.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Yoongi pelan, takut-takut.

Sejenak Jimin tampak akan mendampratnya lagi, tetapi lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri.

"Sudahlah", gumamnya, melangkah melewati Yoongi memasuki kamar.

Dengan gugup Yoongi berusaha mengejar langkah Jimin yang begitu cepat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak berpikir kamu akan secemas itu", tersengal Yoongi berusaha menjajari langkah Jimin menuju kamar. "Aku... aku terlalu terfokus pada operasi temanku lalu aku...Jimin!", Yoongi setengah berseru karena lelaki itu berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikannya.

Jimin berhenti melangkah, menatap Yoongi, tampak begitu dingin. "Yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat", jawabnya datar.

"Jimin...?"

Yoongi merasa ragu mendengar nada dingin di dalam suara Jimin.

"Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" geram Jimin marah sambil melangkah ke arah ranjang.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu marah, marah besar padanya.

Yoongi bisa merasakannya dari suasana pagi itu, ketika mereka bersiap-siap

berangkat ke kantor. Semalaman Yoongi tidak bisa tidur, dan Yoongi yakin Jimin juga tidak tidur, karena lelaki itu bergerak dengan gelisah sepanjang malam.

Suasana tegang di waktu sarapan pagi itu terasa seperti kawat berduri yang

direntangkan, siap putus dan melukainya. Ia tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, lebih baik Jimin meledak-ledak marah seperti kemarin, setidaknya semua kemarahannya terlampiaskan, tidak seperti sekarang.

Lelaki itu murka, tetapi menyimpannya sehingga membuat seluruh dirinya tegang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kita berangkat bersama", desis Jimin setelah membanting serbet makannya ke meja.

Tangan Yoongi yang menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Apa?"

"Kita berangkat bersama-sama", ulang Jimin datar.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi Yoongi," sela Jimin kasar lalu berdiri dengan marah ke pintu,

"Ayo cepat!"

Dengan gusar lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil buat Yoongi, dan membantingnya ketika Yoongi sudah duduk di kursi, tanpa dapat membantah, tanpa dapat memberikan perlawanan.

Sepanjang jalan, lelaki itu menyetir dengan sangat kasar, seolah-olah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Yoongi hanya duduk berdiam, tidak mau melakukan apapun yang dapat memancing kemarahan Jimin.

"Nanti kau pulang denganku! Kau dengar itu? Kau datang ke ruanganku setelah jam kantor, kita pulang bersama!", gumam Jimin tanpa mau dibantah ketika menurunkan Yoongi di lobi kantor.

.

.

.

Hari ini berlalu dengan amat lambat bagi Yoongi, perasaannya tidak enak, sampai kapan Jimin akan marah padanya? Sampai kapan Jimin akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya?

Dia tahu dia bersalah, tapi dia kan sudah meminta maaf? Lagipula kenapa permasalahan kecil semacam ini begitu dibesar-besarkan oleh Jimin? Pemikiran itu masih berkecamuk di kepalanya ketika keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan pribadi CEO perusahaan.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tadi bermaksud pulang sendiri dan mampir ke rumah Sakit menengok Hoseok, memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya yang dijanjikan oleh Jimin pada waktu perjanjian awal mereka.

Tapi dengan ancaman Jimin tadi pagi, Yoongi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Jimin untuk menemuinya di ruangannya sepulang kerja. Meja sekertaris Jimin sudah kosong, dengan pelan Yoongi melangkah ke pintu besar ruangan Jimin, mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara mempersilahkannya dari dalam. Yoongi masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, ketika membalikkan badannya dia terpaku. Bukan Jimin yang ada di sana, tetapi Taehyung, lelaki itu sedang duduk santai di sofa, menyesap segelas brendy, menatap Yoongi dengan penilaian santai yang sedikit kurang ajar.

"Mr. Park menyuruh saya kesini jam pulang kantor.", jelas Yoongi terbata.

Taehyung tersenyum, masih duduk santai di sofa sambil menatap brendynya yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Aku tahu, Jimin menyuruhku menunggumu di sini, dia sedang menemui tamu penting dari Jerman di ruang pertemuan."

"Oh."

Yoongi tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suasana terasa sangat canggung. Entah karena Yoongi memang tidak kenal dekat dengan Taehyung, atau karena sikap santai palsu yang ditunjukkan Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saya akan menunggu di luar saja", gumam Yoongi cepat-cepat, ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Taehyung itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Yoongi membuka pegangan pintu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita simpanan taipan kaya seperti Jimin?",Taehyung bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak suka mendengar nada melecehkan dalam suara Taehyung, dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Eh, mungkin saya harus menunggu di luar," Yoongi berhasil membuka pintu sedikit, tapi dengan lengannya Taehyung mendorong pintu itu tertutup lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu Tuan Putri", ulang Taehyung sinis.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda merendahkan saya," desisnya pelan.

Ucapan itu membuat Taehyung tertawa, penuh penghinaan.

"Merendahkan katamu?, bukannya kau yang datang merangkak meminta dijadikan pelacur oleh Jimin?", ejeknya kasar, lalu mencekal lengan Yoongi tak kalah kasar, tak peduli Yoongi mulai meronta-ronta.

"Kau adalah wanita paling rendah, paling murahan yang pernah kukenal, kau mungkin berhasil merayu Jimin dengan tubuhmu", Taehyung menyeringai sinis,

"Tak kusangka Jimin bisa bertekuk lutut pada perempuan sepertimu, tapi kau tentu sudah tahu kan? Jimin terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan dewasa yang berpengalaman, jadi citra polos dan kekanak-kanakanmu tentu saja menjadi hal baru yang menyegarkan untuknya."

"Anda salah ! Saya tidak begitu", Yoongi berusaha menyela, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Taehyung, tapi genggaman lelaki itu seperti capit besi, dan dari napasnya yang berbau brendy, sepertinya lelaki itu setengah mabuk.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku pelacur cilik!", Taehyung menggeram pelan,

"Meski dulu aku terpaksa membuatkan kontrak tiga ratus juta yang konyol itu, jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir Jimin untuk membuat kekonyolan lain yang merugikannya!"

"Anda salah paham!", Yoongi setengah berteriak, semakin meronta dari cengkeraman Taehyung yang sangat keras.

"Kau pelacur cilik yang menjual tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta", Taehyung mulai merapat ke tubuh Yoongi.

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah hargamu sepadan dengan pelayananmu?"

"Tidaaak! Lepaskan saya!", Yoongi mulai berteriak membabi buta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Taehyung yang semakin gelap mata.

Lelaki itu mencengkeramnya kuat, mendorongnya ke tembok dan berusaha menciumnya dengan kasar Yoongi meronta membabi buta, berusaha menghindari ciuman itu sekuat tenaga, memalingkan kepalanya seperti orang gila, dia tak mau disentuh Taehyung, dia tidak mau!

Jimin! Jimin! Tolong aku!

 **TBC**

 **P.S:**

 **Malam ini sengaja double update sebagai permintaan maafku karna lama banget update huhu mari sama-sama kita menyalahkan para dosen dan organisasi yang memberikan tugas kepadaku tanpa kenal lelah :" rasanya pengen lari kepelukan yoongi aja**

 **AS ALWAYS ,segala bentuk terimakasih untuk semua yang udah mau review sangat berate sekali setiap kata yang kalian tinggalkan untukku :"))**

 **:**

 **Menjelang ultahnya baby-yoongi ,should I make special fic then ?**

 **For this one ,mind to review ?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 10**

Seokjin sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, merenung. Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, terus mengganggu. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sejak dulu tapi di lupakannya.

Sesuatu tentang Yoongi, dia merasa dia seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis itu, tapi apa?

Apa itu Seokjin ? Bukankah kau merasa sudah pernah mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya? Sebelum gadis itu bekerja di perusahaan ini ? Bukankah gadis itu terasa begitu familiar?

Dengan gelisah Seokjin berdiri, melangkah ke depan lemari putih yang terpajang rapi di ruang tamunya...

Sebenarnya dia punya firasat Yoongi berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya, karena terlalu pedih untuk diingatnya. Kenangan tentang almarhum suaminya, Namjoon...

Dengan gemetar Seokjin membuka laci lemari putih itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang tidak pernah disentuhnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Hati-hati dibukanya kotak itu dan dikeluarkannya isinya, sebuah map tebal berisi berkas-berkas.

Seokjin duduk, menarik napas panjang dan membuka map itu, isinya adalah kliping, potongan berita-berita tentang tragedi dua tahun lalu. Tragedi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol yang menewaskan Namjoon suaminya.

Saat itu, dalam kesedihannya, Seokjin mengumpulkan semua berita yang memuat tentang tragedi itu, menjadikannya satu di dalam satu map besar, memasukkannya ke kotak, dan menyimpannya, menyimpannya bersama segenap kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

Sekarang dia membuka lagi kotak kepedihan itu, hatinya terasa nyeri, tangannya gemetar ketika membuka halaman demi halaman. Potongan artikel itu. Sampai kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Gambar sosok itu persis sama, meski terlihat muda, rapuh dan remuk redam, itu Yoongi yang sama, di gambar artikel itu, dia sedang menunduk mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit,

SELURUH KELUARGA TEWAS MENJADI KORBAN TABRAKAN BERUNTUN

Begitu judul artikel itu, Disitu dijelaskan bagaimana Yoongi kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan ditinggalkan sebatang kara sendirian. Sedangkan tunangannya, seorang pengacara bernama Rafi Ardyansyah terbaring koma tak sadarkan diri.

Tunangan? Koma?

Seokjin membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, lalu mengamati background rumah sakit pada gambar artikel Yoongi itu.

Dia tahu rumah sakit ini karena pernah praktek lapangan disana beberapa tahun

lalu.

Dengan segera dia menelephone rumah sakit itu, menggunakan berbagai koneksi profesi dokternya untuk memperoleh info dari dokter- dokter yang dikenalnya, Seokjin mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, dan pada akhirnya menemukan kebenaran.

Kebenaran yang pasti akan menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan matanyapun berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Tiba-tiba Seokjin teringat akan kata-kata Taehyung ketika mereka makan siang bersama tadi, mengenai rencana lelaki itu untuk memberi Yoongi pelajaran...Malam ini...

Oh Tuhan!

Dengan segera, seolah tersadarkan, Seokjin segera meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya, Dia harus mencegah Taehyung melakukan apapun rencananya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Yoongi!

Taehyung sudah salah paham, dan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya! Seokjin harus mencegahnya sebelum terlambat!

.

.

.

Tamu penting itu akhirnya pulang juga, beres sudah, semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Jimin mengacak rambutnya kesal, Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa lega?

Kau tahu kenapa

Bisik suara hatinya,

Ah ya, aku tahu kenapa.

Jimin mengakuinya.

Yoongi.

Cukup satu nama yang mewakili segalanya. Satu nama yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya.

Dia masih marah pada Yoongi, marah besar. Tapi bahkan meskipun dia marah, dia tak ingin membuat Yoongi sedih dengan kemarahannya. Sungguh ironis.

Jimin tersenyum sinis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa , gadis itu, Yoongi telah menjadi harta yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Tidak pernah dia secemas itu untuk siapapun, seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Yoongi kemarin malam,

Akuilah Jimin, kau menyayangi gadis itu.

Suara hatinya menekannya lagi. Dan Jimin tidak membantahnya, dia sudah terlalu lelah membantahnya.

Gadis itu dengan sifat polos, jujur dan kekanak-kanakannya telah menyentuh sisi hatinya yang tidak pernah diijinkan tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Ah ya, Yoongi pasti sudah menunggunya di ruangannya. Tamu penting yang datang mendadak ini membuatnya terpaksa menghubungi Taehyung agar menunggu di ruangannya kalau-kalau Yoongi datang.

Membayangkan Yoongi sedang menunggunya membuat Jimin tergesa melangkah menaiki lift, menuju lantai pribadinya.

Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu ruangannya. Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya sekaligus pemandangan yang paling tidak disukainya.

Taehyung sedang berdiri menekan Yoongi ke tembok, memeluknya erat-erat dan menciumnya, tubuh Yoongi yang mungil tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Ketika menyadari pintu terbuka, Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Jimin yang terpaku di pintu, membeku seperti batu.

"Oh, hai Jimin," Taehyung tersenyum, mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena berciuman dengan kasar, "Aku menawar gadismu ini dengan harga beberapa juta, dan dia bersedia menemaniku selama beberapa jam, boleh kan?"

Yoongi yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Taehyung menjadi pucat pasi mendengar fitnah Taehyung yang begitu kejam.

Jimin tidak akan percaya kata-kata Taehyung kan? Jimin tidak akan percaya kan? Tapi ekspresi Jimin begitu susah dibaca, lelaki itu seperti membeku.

"Dan kau tahu Jimin, kau memang benar- benar tidak rugi", Taehyung menyambung, menyeringai menghina kepada Yoongi, "Ciumannya lumayan WOW"

"Tidak!", Yoongi akhirnya berhasil bersuara, mencoba membantah kata-kata Jimin, "Tidak! Ya Tuhan! Jimin!"

Suara Yoongi berubah menjadi jeritan ketika dengan secepat kilat tanpa di dugaduga, Jimin menerjang Taehyung. Menarik laki-laki itu dengan kasar dari Yoongi, lalu menyarangkan pukulan keras di rahang Taehyung, kemudian di perutnya sampai Taehyung terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit, Tetapi Jimin masih belum puas. Dia menyarangkan lagi pukulan telak bertubitubi ke semua bagian tubuh Taehyung, tanpa memberi Taehyung kesempatan melawan,

"Jimin! Stop! Kumohon! Kau bisa membunuhnya!", Yoongi berteriak panic ketika Jimin menghajar Taehyung seperti kesetanan.

Dan terus menghajarnya, terus tanpa henti tidak peduli Taehyung sudah terkulai tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Aura membunuh memancar dari mata Jimin, menakutkan.

"Jimin!", Yoongi menjerit sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat lelaki itu.

Kali ini berhasil, Jimin berhenti. Matanya nyalang, napasnya terengah-engah. Sedangkan kondisi Taehyung sungguh mengenaskan, lelaki itu berbaring tak berdaya, wajahnya penuh darah, mungkin hidungnya patah. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga." sebuah suara tercekat yang berasal dari pintu membuat Yoongi dan Jimin menoleh bersamaan, Seokjin berdiri di sana, pucat pasi.

Seolah disadarkan, Jimin langsung berdiri, menghampiri Yoongi dengan bara kemarahan yang membuat Yoongi beringsut menjauh. Lelaki itu tidak peduli, dengan kasar dia menarik lengan Yoongi, setengah menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Sakit Jimin", Yoongi merintih karena perlakuan kasar Jimin, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peduli, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diserukan Yoongi.

Seokjin berusaha menghentikan langkah Jimin, "Jimin, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, semua ini..."

"Diam!", teriakan Jimin yang menggelegar membuat suara Seokjin tertelan kembali," Kau urus saja bajingan disana itu sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah! Dan begitu dia sadar, katakan padanya bahwa dia dipecat!"

Jimin menggeram marah sambil menyeret Yoongi menaiki lift. meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih berdiri terpaku, bingung.

.

.

.

"Jimin! Semua yang Taehyung katakan itu bohong!", Yoongi berusaha menjelaskan ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, dan lelaki itu masih menggelandangnya dengan kasar.

Tubuh Yoongi dihempaskan dengan sangat kasar ke tempat tidur. "Dia bohong Jimin...", Yoongi tersengal, putus asa mencoba meyakinkan Jimin.

"Taehyung tidak pernah berbohong padaku", jawab Jimin datar, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing bajunya.

"Dia bohong...Percayalah", air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Yoongi.

"Tidak ada untungnya baginya berbohong padaku."

"Ada!", jerit Yoongi, "Dia membenciku, dia ingin menyingkirkanku..."

"Wah...Kau pikir kau seberharga itu? Kau tidak lebih dari pelacur kecil dengan tampilan tanpa dosa...Berapa dia membayarmu untuk sebuah ciuman hah?! Sepuluh juta? Dua puluh juta? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan uang keuntungan dari kami berdua ya?"

"Kumohon Jimin, kau tahu dia berbohong...Kumohon...Kumohon...Percayalah padaku...", Yoongi mulai panik ketika Jimin melepas kemejanya, "Ke... Kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu?"

Dengan takut Yoongi beringsut di ranjang mencoba sejauh mungkin dari Jimin.

"Yah...Aku sudah pernah bilang kan?", lelaki itu tersenyum kejam sambil mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Yoongi yang meringkuk ketakutan seperti sekor mangsa yang menghadapi predator kejam.

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!", desis Jimin penuh penghinaan.

 **TBC**

 **P.S: Aku masih dalam masa berduka atas kepergian seseorang. Semoga kalian masih mau bersabar menunggu update-anku…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 11**

"Sakit", Taehyung mengernyit ketika Seokjin mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan kapas.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya", gumam Seokjin tanpa perasaan, malah semakin kasar mengusap luka itu.

Mereka baru pulang dari rumah sakit, hidung Taehyung patah, dan tiga tulang rusuknya retak sehinga harus ditahan dengan perban. Belum lagi lebam lebam di tubuh dan mukanya. Mata Taehyung sudah mulai bengkak membiru. Pukulan pukulan yang diberikan Jimin benar-benar brutal.

"Aku kan cuma membantu Jimin dengan menunjukkan padanya kalau perempuan yang di peliharanya itu cuma pelacur kecil", Taehyung tampak kesusahan bicara, tapi ia masih membela diri.

"Jangan sebut dia pelacur! Kau mungkin lebih kotor darinya!", potong Seokjin marah, melemparkan kapas yang di celup alkohol itu ke samping, "Kau sudah bertindak kejam dan gegabah pada Yoongi...Astaga! Kau pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui semuanya!"

"Mengetahui apa?", kali ini Taehyung mulai cemas. Seokjin tampak begitu marah sekaligus begitu sedih. Bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Seokjin, tak pernah wanita itu tampak begitu dikuasai emosi. Kecuali pada saat pemakaman Namjoon...

"Aku mulai ketakutan", gumam Taehyung ketika Seokjin tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Mengetahui apa , Seokjin?"

"Kebenaran tentang Yoongi", jawab Seokjin lirih lalu mendesah seolah-olah tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Mungkin kau harus melihat ini dulu." Seokjin mengambil bundelan artikel itu dari kotak putihnya, membukanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Taehyung.

Begitu melihat foto yang menyertai artikel itu Taehyung terhenyak, dan ketika membaca judul artikel itu yang ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Dan begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan artikel itu, wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Astaga...", akhirnya Taehyung mampu berkata-kata, suaranya lemah dan diliputi shock yang mendalam.

"Ah ya, astaga". Gumam Seokjin mengejek, "sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku begitu membela Yoongi?"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, meringis merasakan matanya yang sakit. Hidungnya sakit, bibirnya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Penyesalan itu datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun sehingga yang bisa dilakukan Taehyung hanya diam dan menahankan sesak di dadanya.

Dia pantas mendapatkan ini!

"Jadi Yoongi melakukan ini semua karena itu...", suara Taehyung diwarnai kesakitan, lalu dia menatap Seokjin penuh harap, berharap kalau artikel ini salah. Sebab jika artikel ini benar, apapun yang dilakukan Taehyung tadi benar-benar tak termaafkan, "apakah kau sudah memastikan kebenaran artikel ini?"

Seokjin menatap Taehyung tajam, tampak puas dengan penyesalan Taehyung. "Aku sudah memastikan ke rumah sakit itu. Tunangannya, Jung Hoseok masih terbaring koma disana dan belum pernah sadarkan diri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kemarin Hoseok telah menjalani operasi ginjal - yang aku tahu biayanya amat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta rupiah - dan sukses. Operasinya sukses, tapi lelaki itu masih belum sadar", Seokjin memalingkan wajah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Aku bertanya tentang Yoongi kepada dokter-dokter di rumah sakit itu, dan rupanya kisah Yoongi dan Hoseok seolah menjadi legenda sendiri di sana. Kisah seorang wanita yang menunggu tunangannya terbangun tanpa putus asa selama bertahun-tahun..."

Jadi karena itu. Kebenaran itu menghantam Taehyung dengan telak. Jadi karena itu Yoongi menjual dirinya. Jadi karena itu Yoongi mempunya hutang begitu besar

diperusahaan, Taehyung menatap Seokjin nanar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke atikel di depannya, dia mengernyit, Jung Hoseok...

Sebuah kebenaran langsung menghantamnya sekali lagi, sangat keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku mengenal Jung Hoseok", gumam Taehyung seolah kesakitan.

Seokjin langsung menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Taehyung mengangguk, lunglai.

"Dia… dia pengacara handal dan sukses dari sebuah firma hukum terkenal, reputasinya bagus, sangat jujur dan jarang kalah...Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pengadilan, menangani kasus yang berbeda, tetapi dia terkenal sebagai pengacara muda berprospek paling cerah di antara kami...aku mendengar dia akan menikah, sampai kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu,...ada berita cukup simpang siur setelahnya, katanya dia kecelakaan dan kemudian cacat lalu pindah ke luar negeri, bahkan banyak gossip bilang dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu...aku...aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia masih bertahan hidup...Dalam kondisi koma", Taehyung meremas rambutnya seperti tentara kalah perang, lalu menatap Seokjin, mengernyit,

"Kau bilang kapan operasi Hoseok tadi?"

"Kemarin malam", Seokjin melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga pagi, "atau bisa dibilang sudah kemarin lusa?"

"Oh Tuhan!", Taehyung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Oh Tuhan!...Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan? Itu sebabnya malam itu Yoongi menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Perempuan itu pasti sedang menunggui operasi tunangannya! Dan apa yang dia katakana malam itu pada Yoongi? "Kau mungkin harus belajar lebih bertanggung jawab tuan putri!" , kata-kata yang sombong dan penuh tuduhan yang sekarang ia tahu, tak pantas ia ucapkan kepada Yoongi.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki paling bodoh dan gegabah yang pernah aku kenal", dengus Seokjin, masih marah atas tindakan Taehyung tadi. "Jika kau belum babak belur oleh Jimin, aku pasti akan menamparmu berkali-kali", Taehyung mengernyit mendengar ancaman Seokjin.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkanku, suatu hari Jimin menghubungiku untuk mengurus kontrak jual beli tubuh Yoongi senilai tiga ratus juta. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kupikirkan selain Yoongi adalah pelacur?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut kata pelacur lagi Taehyung!", potong Seokjin tajam. Taehyung bungkam lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku memang salah besar, tapi siapa yg tidak berpikit begitu? Jimin sangat kaya, dan gadis itu punya reputasi hutang besar diperusahaannya...tentu saja sebagai pengacara aku menilai ada niat jahat dari sisi Yoongi", Taehyung mencoba membela diri lagi karena dilihatnya Seokjin masih memelototinya dengan tajam.

"Sebagai seorang pengacara kau seharusnya melakukan penyelidikan", gumam Seokjin sinis.

Taehyung menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Benar, aku terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertekad tidak akan ikut campur hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi, tapi malam itu, ketika Yoongi menghilang tanpa kabar, Jimin mencarinya seperti orang gila, hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena mencemaskan Yoongi. Jimin berubah karena gadis itu, dia begitu emosional. Tidak lagi berkepala dingin dan tenang".

Taehyung menarik napas dalam, "Aku takut Yoongi makin lama akan makin membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Jimin, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat mereka terpisah sesegera mungkin."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi sampai Jimin menghajarmu dengan begitu brutalnya?"

Wajah Taehyung tampak memerah malu.

"Aku menciumnya dengan paksa, melecehkan Yoongi dan memastikan agar Jimin melihat itu semua," gumamnya pelan.

Seokjin langsung melotot marah mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

Taehyung memalingkan mukanya, tidak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Seokjin. "Dan aku...", kata-kata itu seolah susah payah keluar dari mulut Taehyung, "Dan aku...memfitnahnya, aku bilang Yoongi mau kubayar untuk bercumbu denganku selama beberapa jam...",

"Oh Tuhan, Taehyung!", Seokjin mengerang tak habis pikir dengan perlakukan Taehyung, "Pantas saja Jimin menghajarmu habis-habisan, kalau aku ada disana waktu itu, aku pasti akan memberi semangat padanya agar menghajarmu lebih keras",

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku...aku pantas menerimanya...", lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Tapi Seokjin...Setelah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran ini, dan melihat tatapan mata Jimin ketika menyeret Yoongi pulang tadi, entah kenapa aku...cemas. "

Wajah Seokjin mendadak pucat pasi.

"Astaga! aku hampir saja lupa, Jimin selalu mempercayai kata-katamu! bagaimana kalau Jimin menyangka bahwa Yoongi benar-benar menjual dirinya kepadamu? Kalau melihat betapa posesifnya Jimin pada Yoongi, aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa marahnya Jimin! kita harus menjelaskan semua kepada Jimin sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan dia sesali," Seokjin langsung meraih gagang telephone dan memencet nomor Jimin.

Lama ia mencoba tanpa hasil, ahkirnya menarik napas panjang dan menyerah. "Semua nomornya tidak aktif, kita juga tak bisa menyerbu ke apartemennya begitu saja karena ini sudah dini hari", Dengan pasrah Seokjin meletakkan gagang telephone, "Kita harus menunggu sampai besok pagi, dan jika...dan jika ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat..."

Seokjin melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Taehyung yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku akan membuatmu membayar semua kekacauan yang telah kau buat Taehyung."

.

.

.

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur."

Kata-kata Jimin yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan ketenangan menakutkan itu seolah-olah bergaung di ruangan yang hening itu. Lelaki itu sudah melepaskan kemejanya, dan membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di ujung ranjang. Matanya begitu dingin, ekspresi wajahnya tenang, terlalu tenang, hingga membuat Yoongi gemetar cemas.

"Kau...Harus...Mendengarkan." Yoongi masih mencoba, meskipun melihat ekspresi wajah Jimin, ia tahu ia tidak akan berhasil.

Jimin terlalu marah, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh kemurkaannya.

"Lepaskan kemejamu Yoongi." gumam Jimin datar.

"Jimin..." wajah Yoongi langsung pucat pasi mendengar perintah yang diucapkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan."

Nada suara Jimin begitu menakutkan. Mungkin Yoongi akan lebih berani menghadapi jika Jimin berteriak-teriak marah dan membentaknya. Tetapi lelaki ini begitu tenang hingga menakutkan.

Dengan gemetar Yoongi melepas kancing demi kancing kemejanya. Menatap Jimin dengan wajah memohon, tetapi lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh. Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja Yoongi terlepas, dia berdiri sambil menggenggam kemejanya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat, berlutut di ranjang itu, memohon belas kasihan kepada lelaki yang berdiri di tepi ranjang dan tampak kejam.

"Aku bilang lepaskan kemejamu, Yoongi," suara Jimin tetap lembut dan terkendali, tapi entah kenapa Yoongi makin gemetar mendengarnya, dengan sudah payah dia melepaskan kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur, menatap Jimin tanpa daya.

"Sekarang roknya." sambung Jimin setelah mengamati tubuh Yoongi tanpa malu-malu, membuat seluruh wajah dan tubuh Yoongi merah padam.

"Tidak...!" Yoongi berusaha membantah, dia tidak mau dilecehkan seperti ini, dipaksa membuka baju dihadapan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya.

"Aku bilang roknya!" suara Jimin sedikit naik, tetapi tetap tenang. Matanya menatap tajam tak terbantahkan, hingga mau tak mau Yoongi bergerak melepaskan roknya, air mata mulai mengalir di mata Yoongi.

Hening cukup lama, Jimin terdiam sambil menatap Yoongi tajam. Dan Yoongi berlutut di ranjang itu dengan tubuh gemetaran, berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Lepas pakaian dalammu."

"Tidak!" dengan was-was Yoongi berseru, tanpa sadar tubuhnya beringsut ke ujung ranjang, ketakutan.

Sikapnya itu malah menyalakan api kemarahan di wajah Jimin, lelaki itu sudah tidak setenang tadi.

"Kenapa tidak Yoongi? Pelacur cilikku? sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang, dan kau melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela kan? Demi uang tiga ratus juta...", Suara Jimin terdengar jijik, dia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang dan secara otomatis Yoongi langsung beringsut mundur menjauh.

"Aku membeli tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta, seharusnya tubuhmu itu bias kupergunakan semauku, tetapi aku terlalu baik padamu, memberimu kemewahan, tidak menyentuhmu di saat kamu sakit, merawatmu...itu semua terlalu baik untukmu," Mata Jimin tampak menyala, "Dan kau dasar pelacur cilik tak bermoral! bukannya mensyukuri kebaikan hatiku, kau malah merayu sahabatku...!"

"Kau salah paham Jimin." Yoongi mulai menangis terisak. Tetapi Jimin tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah paham dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Jimin meraih kedua lengan Yoongi, sebelum Yoongi sempat menghindar dan menempelkan tubuh Yoongi ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalian berciuman! kau membiarkan dia menciummu! menjijikkan sekali dimataku."

Napas Jimin mulai terengah-engah, lalu mendorong Yoongi ke bantal membuatnya terbanting kasar disana. Yoongi berusaha menghindar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan badan Jimin yang keras dan berat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Jimin yang kuat dan tanpa ampun. Tetapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat, terlalu marah, bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kekasarannya melukai tubuh Yoongi yang rapuh.

Lelaki itu seperti kerasukan setan. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian ketika dia menatap Yoongi. Dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Yoongi berusaha memberontak dan turun dari ranjang, tetapi Jimin menangkapnya, membantingnya di ranjang lagi dengan kasar, lalu menindihnya. Yoongi mengernyit merasakan cengkeraman tangan Jimin yang kasar di tangannya.

"Sakit Jimin...kumohon..."

"Diam!" seru Jimin marah, dan ketika Yoongi meronta ketakutan, hal itu makin mendorong kemarahan Jimin, lelaki itu merobek baju Yoongi dan mencoba membuka pahanya.

Yoongi berteriak ketakutan, dia tidak siap dan Jimin pasti akan melukainya. Tetapi Jimin tidak peduli. Ketika merasakan Yoongi tidak basah dan tidak siap, lelaki itu tetap menyatukan dirinya.

Bagi Yoongi itu adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa, sakit di tubuhnya dan sakit di hatinya, diperlakukan seperti pelacur rendahan yang tak ada harganya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tersobek-sobek oleh gesekan tubuh Jimin, tapi Yoongi menahan diri, digigitnya bibirnya hingga hamper berdarah, di tahankannya air matanya meskipun matanya terasa begitu perih. Dan di tekannya hatinya dalam dalam yang mulai hancur menjadi serpihan berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

Yoongi berbaring memunggungi Jimin, matanya nanar, penuh airmata. Napasnya sesak karena isakan yang ditahannya. Setelah semua usai, Jimin menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berbaring hening di sebelahnya, sampai napas yang terengah berubah menjadi tenang dan hening.

Yoongi tahu Jimin tidak tidur, lelaki itu masih berbaring nyalang di sebelahnya, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tetapi Yoongi langsung membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura tertidur.

Dirasakannya Jimin bolak-balik menghadap ke arahnya, seperti ingin mengajaknya bicara tetapi kemudian ragu dan mengehentikan dirinya di detik terakhir.

Saat-saat hening itu terasa menyiksa. Tubuh Yoongi tegang meskipun dia berakting sudah tidur dengan baik, dijaganya agar nafasnya teratur, dijaganya agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Lama-lama dia merasakan tubuh Jimin berangsur-angsur santai dan lelaki itu tertidur. Yoongi menanti menit demi menit, menyakinkan diri kalau Jimin sudah terlelap, dan setelah cukup yakin, pelan-pelan dia bergerak.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Itu tadi benar-benar perkosaan, dan Jimin sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot bersikap lembut. Bibir Yoongi memar akibat ciuman yang terlalu kasar, lengannya sedikit lebam karena genggaman yang terlalu keras, dan masih ada kesakitan-kesakitan lainnya. Di seluruh tubuhnya, di dalam tubuhnya.

Tetapi yang paling sakit adalah hatiku.

Air mata mengalir tanpa suara dari pipi Yoongi, tapi dia menahan isakan dengan menggigir bibirnya yang sakit. Dengan hati-hati Yoongi duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, dan pakaiann dalamnya yang setengah dirobek oleh Jimin saat lelaki itu melepaskannya dengan marah tadi. Pelan-pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan di ranjang tempat Jimin berbaring miring dan tertidur pulas, Yoongi bangkir berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya satu persatu. Langkahnya goyah, dan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi Yoongi menguatkan diri.

Dipakainya pakaiannya pelan-pelan sambil menatap ranjang dengan was-was, bersiap-siap jika ada satu gerakan sesedikit apapun dari Jimin. Tetapi lelaki itu tidur dengan tenang sampai Yoongi selesai berpakaian. Yoongi lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar, tetapi di pintu dia ragu-ragu, menoleh dan menatap Jimin yang masih tertidur pulas.

Jimin pasti akan maklum jika dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah perkosaan brutal dan kejam itu, Jimin pasti maklum jika Yoongi menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian Yoongi mengernyit, teringat kemarahan Jimin ketika Yoongi menghilang tanpa pamit untuk menunggui Hoseok di rumah sakit hari minggu lalu.

Kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit, apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin? apalagi dengan perjanjian tiga ratus juta itu...

Ketakutan mewarnai perasaan Yoongi, menahan langkahnya. Lalu Yoongi mengeluarkan kertas dan menulis.

 _Maaf Jimin, aku harus pergi sementara. Butuh waktu sendirian._

 _Tapi Kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari hutang-hutangku._

 _Aku tidak serendah itu kau tahu._

 _Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi_

 _Yoongi._

 **TBC**

 **P.S:**

 **Terimakasih buat semua yang udah menunggu dan selalu review :" aku selalu baca dan selalu terharu sama setiap kata kalian….**

 **Be patient ,karna aku udah menyiapkan beberapa fic lain.**

 **So ,review ?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 12**

Pagi itu Jimin duduk di kantornya dengan muram. Hari masih pagi, para karyawan belum datang ke kantor, tapi Jimin sudah ada di situ. Dia tak tahan berada di kamar apartement itu sendirian.

Tanpa Yoongi.

Dia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena terbiasa mencari Yoongi untuk dipeluk, tetapi yang ditemukannya hanya bantal kosong. Dengan marah Jimin langsung bangun dan murka.

Berani-beraninya pelacur itu meninggalkannya?

Tetapi kemudian, kertas yang diletakkan di bantal Yoongi itu agak meredakan kemarahannya. Sebuah pesan singkat sederhana yang ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat rapi.

Yoongi bilang "Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi" jadi Jimin menahan diri dari kemarahannya dan memutuskan bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kantor saat itu juga.

Sekarang dia duduk sendirian di ruangannya, memikirkan perbuatannya semalam dan mulai merasa cemas. Ia terlalu kasar. Ia tahu itu. Ia terlalu kuat dan Yoongi terlalu rapuh untuk menahan kemarahannya.

Tapi tidak tahukah Yoongi kalau pemandangan Yoongi yang sedang dipeluk dan dicium oleh Taehyung itu benar-benar membuatnya marah? Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh memeluk Yoongi ! Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh mencium Yoongi!

Saat itulah pintu diketuk dengan pelan. Jimin terdiam penuh antisipasi, dia sudah menunggu. Siapa lagi yang datang sepagi ini kalau bukan Yoongi?

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, dan Yoongi muncul disana. Hati Jimin langsung bagaikan dihantam oleh palu ketika melihat keadaan Yoongi. Gadis itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang semalam meskipun kelihatan segar setelah mandi. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan rapuh. Dan bibirnya sedikit lebam akibat ciuman-ciuman kasarnya kemarin.

 _Kenapa kau pucat sekali sayang?_

Jimin berdehem, menahan perasaannya.

Detik itu juga Jimin memutuskan dia akan memaafkan Yoongi. Dia tidak bias menyalahkan Yoongi karena merayu Taehyung, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya kan? Tidak ada tertulis dalam perjanjian mereka bahwa Yoongi tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain, disitu hanya tertulis bahwa Jimin berhak memiliki Yoongi sesuka hatinya.

Oleh karena itu dia akan segera memastikan adanya klausul tambahan dalam perjanjian itu, bahwa Yoongi tidak boleh disentuh lelaki lain, bahwa tubuh Yoongi adalah hak eksklusifnya, miliknya.

Untuk sekarang, Jimin yakin Yoongi akan memohon maaf padanya, dan itu bukan masalah, Jimin siap memaafkan Yoongi atas pengkhianatannya semalam. Dia siap menerima Yoongi lagi. Dia belum mau melepaskan Yoongi.

"Duduk." perintahnya, berusaha sedatar mungkin.

Dengan patuh Yoongi duduk, tapi gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya meremas tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa hingga harus menunggu sampai di kantor?"

 _Dimana kau tidur semalam? apakah kau baik-baik saja ? apakah aku menyakitimu?_ pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang bermunculan di benak Jimin,tetapi lelaki itu menahankannya.

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya tampak penuh tekad ketika menatap Jimin. Takut, tapi penuh tekad.

"Aku...ingin melunasi semua hutangku dan mengakhiri perjanjian kontrak kita."

Jimin tertegun.

Rasanya seperti seluruh aliran darahnya dihentikan seketika. Ini adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Jimin begitu terkejut hingga membatu seperti patung. Tetapi ketika keterkejutannya usai. Kemarahan langsung merayapinya. Seperti api yang membakar pelan-pelan, makin lama makin berbahaya.

"Apa?" desis Jimin di antara giginya, tangannya terkepal.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Yoongi meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja Jimin.

"Ini cek sebesar tiga ratur empat puluh juta, untuk melunasi hutangku sebesar tiga ratus juta, dan hutang ke perusahaan sebesar empat puluh juta, dan ini..." Yoongi meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja, "Surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan ini."

Hening cukup lama. Jimin hanya duduk di situ, mengamati Yoongi dengan mata yang menyala-nyala. Kemudian lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Yoongi sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Lunas sepenuhnya? Jadi malam-malam selama kau melayaniku itu kau anggap service gratis untukku?"

Wajah Yoongi pucat pasi mendengar hinaan tersirat itu.

"Aku...Aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari perjanjian itu..."

Jimin mendesis gusar, lalu mengambil cek itu dan mengamatinya, alisnya terangkat, kemarahan tampak semakin membakarnya.

"Kau bisa memperoleh uang sebanyak ini dalam semalam, apakah kau menemukan korban lain yang bisa memberimu uang untuk melepaskan diri dariku?"

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan kesimpulan negatif yang di ambil Jimin, "Jangan menuduhku serendah itu! Aku...aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau kira!"

"Kau pernah dengan sukarela menjadi pelacurku demi uang tiga ratus juta! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir kau bersedia melacurkan diri pada orang lain demi melepaskan diri dariku hah?!" Jimin menggebrak meja dengan begitu kerasnya, hingga Yoongi terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu tanpa di duganya. Jimin mengambil surat pengunduran dirinya di meja. Dan merobek-robeknya bersama dengan cek yang diberikannya. Yoongi hanya ternganga, kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga Jimin itu.

Sementara lelaki itu berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam sambil merobek-robek surat dan cek itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Ketika Jimin mulai mendekati Yoongi, Yoongi langsung berdiri menjauh, waspada.

"Kenapa kau merobek cek dan surat itu?" tanya Yoongi gugup, takut akan suasana hati Jimin yang begitu muram.

Jimin makin mendekat. Lalu berhenti dan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Yoongi mundur lagi menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu mudah Yoongi, kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau bodohi? Aku akan membuatmu menerima balasan setimpal sebelum akhirnya melepaskanmu..."

Tiba-tiba Jimin bergerak cepat meraih Yoongi sebelum dia bisa menghindar. Yoongi mencoba meronta, tapi ia sadar dari pengalamannya bahwa percuma saja dia melawan kekuatan dan kemarahan Jimin, jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah pucat pasi ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku Yoongi...Pria yang membayari hutangmu itu...Apakah dia sudah menidurimu?" mata Jimin menggelap penuh kemurkaan, "Apakah dia sudah menyentuhmu?" napas Jimin mulai memburu, "Apakah ciumannya sebaik ciumanku? Atau dia hanya pria bodoh yang tertipu oleh kepolosan palsumu yang..."

"Lepaskan aku!" entah darimana Yoongi seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendorong Jimin dan melangkah menjauh. "Aku sudah membayar hutangku. Aku sudah tidak terikat denganmu! Kau tidak berhak melecehkanku lagi!"

"Melecehkan katamu? Kau bilang itu pelecehan? Kau menyambutku dengan hangat setiap aku mendatangimu dan kau bilang itu pelecehan?"

PLAK!

Tangan Yoongi tanpa disadari melayang sendiri menampar pipi Jimin sekeras mungkin, kata-kata Jimin yang luar biasa menghina itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Jimin berdiri disana mengusap pipinya lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Kenapa menamparku? Apakah kau merasa malu karena kekotoran moralmu terungkap disini?" gumamnya sinis.

Dengan bergegas Yoongi melangkah ke pintu, sedikit lega karena Jimin tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lagi cek yang baru, berikut surat pengunduran diriku...Bagiku semua sudah lunas di antara kita" gumamnya lirih.

"Bagiku belum," desis Jimin tenang, "Kau boleh kabur kemanapun Yoongi, dan aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu. Dan ketika itu terjadi aku tidak akan main-main lagi, aku bahkan akan merantaimu di kamar jika perlu. Dan tak usah repot-repot mengirimkan cek ataupun surat apapun, aku akan merobekrobeknya lagi."

Tangan Yoongi yang memegang gagang pintu gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku...?" Rintihnya putus asa, matanya berkacakaca.

Sejenak Jimin terpaku. Yoongi tampak begitu hancur, begitu luluh, hingga seketika itu juga Jimin ingin memeluk Yoongi dan menghiburnya, meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya. Tapi akal sehatnya segera mengambil alih. Itu akting, teriaknya pada diri sendiri, jangan tertipu, gadis ini pandai memanipulasi orang dengan berpura-pura rapuh. Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya bukan?

"A...Aku tetap akan pergi..." Yoongi bergumam ketika Jimin hanya berdiam diri, "Kau boleh memaksaku semaumu, tapi aku akan melawanmu sekuat tenaga."

Dengan cepat Yoongi membuka handel pintu. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jimin, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Diserapnya sosok itu baik-baik, sosok dingin yang berdiri kaku, menatap Yoongi dengan penuh kebencian. Disimpannya sosok itu baik baik, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa teriris. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, dan dengan segera Yoongi melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Setengah berlari dia memasuki lift tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung sekertaris Jimin.

.

.

.

Di lobby, Suster Hana yang menunggu dengan gelisah dari tadi langsung berdiri

begitu melihat Yoongi muncul di lift.

"Bagaimana...?"

Pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena Yoongi langsung mengajaknya keluar dari lobby menuju parkiran, menaiki mobil jemputan rumah sakit yang diminta suster Hana mengantar mereka ke sini tadi.

Di mobil air mata Yoongi tak terbendung lagi dan Suster Hana langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh...Semuanya tak berjalan baik ya?"

"Dia...Dia tidak mau menerima uang itu..." Yoongi tersedak oleh tangisan yang dalam, "Dia...Dia menuduhku menjual diriku kepada lelaki lain demi mendapatkan uang itu..." tangis Yoongi meledak lagi dengan kuatnya.

Dan Suster Hana langsung memeluknya. Matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca melihat penderitaan Yoongi.

"Apakah...kau mencintainya, Yoongi?" tanya Suster Hana hati-hati. Yoongi langsung tersentak, menatap Suster Hana dengan pandangan nanar.

"Apa...? Itu...Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Yoongi, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kebersamaan kalian selama ini mungkin saja menumbuhkan sesuatu yang dalam di antara kalian..." Suster Hana menatap Yoongi lembut, "Dan kau...Tidak mungkin menangis semenderita ini jika kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada Jimin, sayang."

Yoongi hanya termangu. Air matanya masih mengalir, hatinya sakit sekali. Dan memang benar, penghinaan dan perlakuan kasar Jimin telah menyakitinya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tapi Yoongi tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Dia tidak mau, dan tidak bisa. Ada Hoseok di sisinya bukan? Suster Hana mendesah melihat kediaman Yoongi.

"Yah, setidaknya, suatu saat ketika Jimin menyadari kesalahannya, dia akan menyesal dan kuharap aku ada di sana ketika dia memohon maaf padamu."

.

.

.

Suster Hana benar, Jimin memang menyesal. Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya selang satu jam dari kepergian Yoongi.

 **TBC**

 **P.S: UUUhhhhhh maafkan segala typo di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Disini chim asli kejemnya yak. Pasti semua pengen meluk yoongi huhu.**

 **Kok reviewernya makin berkurang yaa ? kan semangatku jadi ikut berkurang huhu….**

 **So, for this one ? review ?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 13**

"Aku menerima kalian di sini hanya demi Seokjin," gumam Jimin dingin, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat itu.

Ketika sekertarisnya menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa Seokjin dan Taehyung ada di ruangan depan, ingin bertemu dengannya, Jimin hampir saja mengamuk seketika itu juga. Dia sudah menegaskan pada sekertarisnya bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tetapi Seokjin memaksa, dan seperti biasanya, paksaannya berhasil.

"Kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting." gumam Seokjin penuh tekad, tidak peduli akan tatapan membunuh yang berkali-kali dihujamkan Jimin kepada Taehyung yang hanya duduk diam tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"Jimin," Seokjin mencoba menarik perhatian Jimin yang terus menerus mempelototi Taehyung. "Ada suatu fakta penting tentang Yoongi yang harus kau ketahui."

Jimin langsung tertarik. Fakta apa lagi? Sebuah kebohongan lagi yang belum diceritakan kepadanya? Sebuah kepalsuan lagi yang akan menyulut kemarahannya?

Dia diam dan menunggu, bersiap-siap untuk meledak lagi, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan mulai nyeri.

"Jimin..." Seokjin mengernyit cemas ketika melihat Jimin tampak kesakitan,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat selesaikan yang ingin kau katakan, dan bawa dia pergi dari ruangan ini!" Jimin bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyebut nama Taehyung.

Seokjin menarik napas panjang.

"Kau...Kita...Mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentang Yoongi." dengan cepat Seokjin membentangkan artikel itu di meja Jimin, "Baca ini."

Jimin melirik artikel itu, semuala tidak tertarik, tetapi kemudian mengenali gambar di artikel itu sebagai Yoongi, lebih muda beberapa tahun, tapi dia tak mungkin salah.

"Apa yang...Oh Tuhan!" baru separuh artikel yang dibacanya, tetapi dia pucat pasi. Dengan gemetar dia membaca artikel itu. Membacanya berulang-ulang kemudian, mencoba mencari kesalahan. Tapi kebenaran yang tertulis di sana tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Benar Jimin, keluarga Yoongi, kedua orangtuanya terenggut pada kecelakaan yang sama di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan Namjoon", mata Seokjin berkaca-kaca ketika kenangan itu kembali.

"Oh Tuhan!" Jimin berpegangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya, Ini sebabnya Yoongi selama ini sebatang kara dan sendirian?

"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal dunia, saya hidup sendirian" itu jawaban Yoongi waktu gadis itu terpaksa menumpang mobilnya di pagi yang hujan. Lalu uang tiga ratus juta dan hutang puluhan jutanya di perusahaan itu... Sekali lagi Jimin mengernyit.

"Tunangannya, Hoseok, masih terbaring koma sejak kecelakaan itu. Yoongi berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hutang-hutangnya di rumah sakit mungkin untuk membiayai biaya perawatan Hoseok, dan hutangnya kepadamu tiga ratus juta mungkin karena gadis itu putus asa," Seokjin memandang Jimin, dan tiba-tiba merasa kasihan, Jimin tampak hancur berkeping-keping, "Aku menelepon rumah sakit tempat Hoseok dirawat Jimin, Hoseok saat itu harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal karena salah satu ginjalnya rusak akibat obat-obatan yang terus menerus...biaya operasi itu sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga atus juta rupiah...Mungkin itu alasan Yoongi menjual dirinya padamu, gadis itu putus asa."

Jimin memejamkan matanya, mengingat hari berhujan dimana Yoongi membuat penawaran gila itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dulu tak menyadarinya? Waktu itu Yoongi memang terlihat putus asa, panik dan putus asa.

"Taehyung bercerita bahwa Yoongi hilang seharian di hari minggu dan kalian mencarinya kemana-mana," Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya pada Taehyung yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Itu hari di mana operasi Hoseok dilaksanakan."

Sebuah hantaman lagi yang menerjang Jimin. Dia mengernyit, rasanya berat sekali ketika dia sudah berpegang teguh pada suatu keyakinan bergitu lama tapi kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja.

Yoongi gadis baik-baik. Dia bukan gadis bermoral rendah seperti dugaannya selama ini. Pantas saja waktu itu dia masih perawan. Keperawanan yang seharusnya untuk tunangan yang dicintainya dikorbankannya. Jimin langsung disengat rasa cemburu yang tajam. Yoongi pasti begitu mencintai tunangannya kalau sampai berjuang mati-matian seperti itu.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka Jimin," Seokjin menoleh secara terang-terangan kepada Taehyung, "Biarkan Taehyung yang menjelaskan sisanya kepadamu."

Jimin menoleh kepada Taehyung dengan muram, masih terbayang adegan ciuman waktu itu di matanya. Dan kemarahannya langsung membara, kalau begitu kenapa Yoongi ada di pelukan Taehyung dan Taehyung bilang Yoongi rela menjual diri padanya?

"Waktu itu semua sudah kurencanakan, Jimin," gumam Taehyung pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jimin, lalu mengernyit ketika menerima tatapan menusuk itu lagi, "Aku... Waktu aku mendampingimu mencari Yoongi yang menghilang waktu itu, aku melihat betapa emosionalnya dirimu, itu menggangguku karena kau berubah, tidak seperti biasanya, aku berpikir Yoongi telah menimbulkan pengaruh buruk padamu...Jadi aku mengambil keputusan...aku merekayasa semuanya...Ciuman itu adalah paksaan dariku...Yoongi sama sekali tidak sukarela, dia menolakku sekuat tenaga. Dia memanggil namamu..."

Jimin langsung merangsek maju dengan marah, tanpa diduga. Langsung meraih kerah kemeja Taehyung. Tak peduli tubuh Taehyung yang memar dan lebam akan kesakitan menerima sentuhan seringan apapun.

"Brengsek kau Taehyung! Brengsek kau! Aku mempercayaimu!" Jimin menggeram di antara ke dua giginya, "Kau tahu malam itu aku memperlakukannya sebagi pelacur rendahan?! Aku memperkosanya!"

"Jimin, tenanglah dulu", gumam Seokjin hati-hati, berusaha membuat Jimin melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Taehyung, "Kau menyakiti Taehyung, tidakkah kau sadar kau sudah cukup menyakitinya kemarin? Lepaskan dia Jimin", bujuknya lembut.

Jimin bergeming, sejenak seolah-olah akan menghajar Taehyung, tapi kemudian dia melepaskan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Harusnya kubunuh saja kau sekalian!", desisnya geram sambil mengacak rambutnya,

Lalu sebuah pertanyaan merasuk di benaknya.

"Kenapa harus Yoongi yang menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Hoseok? Kenapa bukan keluarga Hoseok?"

"Hoseok tidak punya keluarga." Taehyung yang menyahut setelah berhasil meredakan napasnya yang terengah karena perlakuan kasar Jimin tadi, "Dia pengacara juga, kebetulan aku mengenalnya", suaranya tertelan melihat tatapan bermusuhan Jimin, tapi dia bertekad melanjutkan, " Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi Hoseok cukup terkenal di kalangan profesi kami karena reputasi baiknya, aku... Eh... Melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi dan mendapati bahwa Hoseok dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dia sebatang kara...karena itulah kabar setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya menjadi simpang siur, dia menghilang begitu saja dan gosip yang beredar mengatakan Hoseok sudah meninggal, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Hoseok masih hidup dan ada dalam kondisi koma", Taehyung menatap Jimin sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku menyesal dan aku meminta maaf Jimin. Aku memang bodoh dan gegabah, aku juga menyesal setengah mati"

Jimin tercenung. Lama tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejenak ruangan itu begitu hening.

"Jimin, mungkin lebih baik kita melepaskan Yoongi, sudah cukup berat beban yang dia tanggung," gumam Seokjin pelan memecah keheningan. Lalu dia berubah ragu-ragu dan berhati-hati dengan reaksi Jimin, "mengenai hutang-hutang Yoongi baik kepadamu dan kepada perusahaan, aku bersedia menggantinya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Seokjin mengernyit mendengar gumaman pelan Jimin itu.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang itu. Yoongi tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Jimin!", Seokjin mengernyit jengkel. "Hentikan! Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan yang ditanggung Yoongi selama ini! tidak bisakah kita biarkan dia tenang bersama tunangannya? Lagipula kau bisa mencari wanita lain untuk memuaskanmu bukan? Kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Yoongi dalam beberapa menit!"

Jimin mengusap wajahnya, tampak begitu menderita,

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa Seokjin." erangnya parau.

Mata Seokjin melebar melihat ekspresi Jimin, tidak pernah sebelumnya Seokjin melihat Jimin begitu penuh emosi. Apakah ini berarti Jimin benar-benar mencintai Yoongi?

"Dia punya tunangan Jimin, jangan lupa, semua yang dilakukannya adalah demi menyelamatkan Hoseok."

Kebenaran itu menyakiti hati Jimin, sengatan cemburu itu kembali melukainya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya memilihku," mata Jimin penuh tekad,

"Dimana alamat rumah sakitnya?"

.

.

.

"Dimana ruangan tempat perawatan Jung Hoseok?" Jimin berdiri di depan resepsionis.

Resepsionis itu mendongak dan ternganga. Terpesona melihat penampilan dan ketampanan Jimin.

"Ruangan perawatan Jung Hoseok?" Jimin mengulang jengkel karena resepsionis itu hanya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh...Untuk Hoseok...Anda...Anda mungkin harus menemui Suster Hana dulu, beliau suster kepala penanggung jawabnya."

"Dimana?" gumam Jimin tak sabar.

"Lantai tiga, ruangan perawat nomor dua."

Tanpa basa-basi Jimin meninggalkan resepsionis yang masih ternganga itu. Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Jimin mengetukknya.

"Masuk" sebuah suara yang tegas terdengar dari dalam. Jimin masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan Suster Hana.

Suster Hana langsung menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali. Penggambaran Yoongi sangat akurat. Lelaki ini memang benar-benar luar biasa tampan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah seperti satu paket dengan auranya.

"Apakah anda akhirnya berhasil menemukan kebenaran?" gumam Suster Hana langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Jimin mengernyit mendengar sapaan pertama Suster Hana yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Tapi dia lalu teringat telelepon di tengah malam yang tanpa sengaja dia angkat. Penelepon itu mengatakan dirinya adalah Suster Hana...

"Ya," Jimin mengakuinya pelan, "Anda sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Semuanya, dan pertama, sebelum anda menghina Yoongi lagi. Saya akan jelaskan kepada anda, semalam Yoongi datang kepada saya, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mental dan fisik yang rapuh, dan dia bilang ingin melepaskan diri dari anda, menurut saya itu wajar mengingat perlakuan anda padanya," Suster Hana menatap Jimin dengan pandangan mencela yang terang-terangan hingga

wajah Jimin merona, "Uang yang dia pakai untuk melunasi anda, itu adalah uang pinjaman dari saya dan beberapa staff rumah sakit lain, bukan uang hasil menjual dirinya kepada lelaki lain seperti apa yang anda tuduhkan kepadanya tadi pagi."

Sebuah kebenaran lagi. Lebih keras daripada tamparan di pipi, lidah Jimin terasa kelu.

"Saya ingin bertemu Yoongi" gumam Jimin akhirnya.

Suster Hana mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Ketika hubungan hutang piutang itu lunas. Tidak ada lagi perlunya kalian bertemu, lagi pula saya tidak yakin Yoongi bersedia menemui anda."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang! Saya tidak peduli dengan uang!" Jimin hampir berteriak, lalu berdehem berusaha meredekan emosinya, "Saya harus bertemu dengan Yoongi, meminta maaf, saya tahu selama ini saya salah..."

"Anda bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf anda melalui saya" sela Suster Hana tegas.

Jimin mengernyit,

"Saya mohon...Saya harus bertemu dengan Yoongi, saya butuh bertemu dengan Yoongi."

Suster Hana mengamati lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan, terlalu kaya sehingga wajar dia tampak begitu arogan. Tapi sekarang Jimin tampak begitu menderita, dan dia rela memohon agar bisa bertemu Yoongi. Suster Hana menarik napas, ketika sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya.

Lelaki ini sedang jatuh cinta.

Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak permintaan Jimin? Kalau saja Jimin hanya lelaki sombong yang menginginkan bayaran setimpal atas apa yang diberikannya kepada Yoongi, Suster Hana akan mengusirnya tanpa ragu. Tapi Jimin yang ada di depannya ini tampak begitu kesakitan menanggung rasa bersalah, tampak remuk redam di dera perasaannya sendiri. Lelaki ini sama menderitanya dengan Yoongi. Bagaimana mungkin Suster Hana tega mengusirnya?

"Tapi tolong jangan menyakiti Yoongi lagi jika kalian bertemu nanti, jangan memaksanya..." mata Suster Hana melembut membayangkan Yoongi, "sudah cukup beban yang ditanggung anak itu."

"Saya berjanji." Jimin menjawab yakin.

Sekilas Suster Hana mencuri pandang ke arah Jimin. Dan tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi Jimin ikut melembut karena membayangkan Yoongi.

Ah Yoongi, Lelaki ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta...

 **TBS**

 **P.S: UPDATE~ yaa udah ku bilangkan reviewernya berkurang dan aku jadi males update secepat dulu tapi fic ini bakal tetep ku lanjutkan hingga akhir kok hihi**

 **Dan aku yakin semuanya sedang dalam tahap speechless dengan perubahan yoonmin di young forever. WHY?! WHY?! Mereka tambah imut gaququ :"((**

 **.**

 **So ,review ?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 14**

Ruangan itu hening terletak di lorong paling ujung. Dan Yoongi hanya berdiri di depan ruang perawatan sambil menatap melalui jendela kaca lebar yang membatasinya dengan Hoseok, saat ini bukan jam besuk dan Yoongi tidak boleh masuk.

Pikiran Yoongi terasa berat, dia tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang. Suster Hana dan yang lain-lain bilang akan membantu, tetapi Yoongi tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya pada bantuan orang lain terus menerus, apalagi dengan biaya perawatan Hoseok yang begitu mahal yang harus ditanggungnya setiap bulannya...

Dengan sedih Yoongi menatap Hoseok, lelaki itu masih terbaring dalam kedamaian yang sama, begitu pucat, hanya bunyi mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan itulah yang menunjukkan kalau masih ada harapan hidup yang tersimpan di sana.

Yoongi mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. Ah Hoseok... Sampai kapan kau tertidur begini? Aku merindukanmu kau tahu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Saat ini aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku takut jika kau tidak segera bangun nanti aku akan...

Saat itulah Jimin masuk, diantarkan oleh Suster Hana di belakangnya. Perasaan sedih yang aneh menyeruak di dada Jimin ketika dia melihat Yoongi menatap Hoseok yang terbaring di balik kaca dengan tatapan sendu.

"Yoongi..." Jimin bergumam pelan, mendadak dikuasai keinginan yang dalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi dari Hoseok.

Suaranya seperti menyentakkan Yoongi hingga gadis itu menoleh kaget. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, tidak menduga bahwa Jimin akan muncul di sini, matanya menatap Suster Hana meminta pertolongan.

"Dia datang disini untuk berbicara Yoongi, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu," gumam Suster Hana lembut, menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan Yoongi, dia lalu mengamit lengan Yoongi, "Mari, kuantar kalian ke ruanganku di mana kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang, aku akan meninggalkan kalian di sana."

Seperti kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya, Yoongi hanya mengikuti ketika di tuntun ke ruangan Suster Hana, sedangkan Jimin hanya mengikuti di belakang dalam diam.

.

.

.

Ruangan tetap hening lima menit kemudian ketika Suster Hana menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

"Aku minta maaf." gumam Jimin dengan lembut akhirnya.

Yoongi bersedekap, seolah ingin melindungi dirinya.

"Ya...Sudah di maafkan...Sekarang...Sekarang bisakah kau pergi?" Yoongi mulai menahan tangisnya. Jimin telah benar-benar melukai hatinya, kehadiran lelaki itu sekarang, berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, benar-benar membuat emosinya bergejolak.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang semua ini Yoongi, baru tadi Seokjin mengungkapkan kebenaran di depanku. Aku tidak tahu. Tidakkah itu bisa membuat semuanya sedikit dimaklumi?" sambung Jimin pelan.

"Selama ini aku salah paham, aku berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan semakin memupuknya dari hari ke hari. Itu... Itu juga menyiksaku, antara dorongan untuk menyayangimu atau menghukummu karena jauh dilubuk hatiku aku mengira aku hanya dimanfaatkan," Jimin mengerjapkan matanya pedih, "Kalau aku tahu tentang semua ini, segalanya akan berbeda Yoongi."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Mau tak mau permintaan maaf Jimin yang begitu tulus itu mulai menyentuh hatinya. Jimin memang tidak bias disalahkan. Dia tidak tahu. Lagipula apa yang harus dipikirkan Jimin tentang gadis yang melemparkan diri padanya demi uang selain bahwa gadis itu adalah pelacur?

"Aku...Aku mengerti...tidak apa-apa, pilihanku juga untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua kepadamu," suara Yoongi terdengar serak. "Dan apapun konsekuensinya aku sudah bersedia menanggungnya...Jadi kita impas."

Jimin menatap Yoongi sedih.

"Yoongi... Aku..." Jimin mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih Yoongi, tapi lalu tertegun ketika Yoongi mundur seperti ketakutan.

Kesadaran itu menghancurkan Jimin, kesadaran bahwa Yoongi takut dengan sentuhannya, mungkin akibat kekasarannya semalam. Jimin mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aku... Mungkin semua sudah terlambat. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya...Aku mencintaimu Yoongi, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Itu terjadi begitu saja,"

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang hanya termangu dengan wajah pucat pasi, "Tapi sekarang itu tak penting lagi bukan? Kesalahanku tidak bisa di maafkan semudah itu. Dosaku terlalu besar."

Dengan ragu Jimin melangkah ke arah pintu, terdiam sejenak.

"Semua hutangmu anggap saja sudah lunas. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, aku akan menjauh darimu dan kau tidak perlu takut harus menghadapiku lagi. kau bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Dan kalau kau masih mau bekerja di perusahaanku. Aku akan sangat senang...Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku sudah terlalu sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Sekarang tidak akan lagi," punggung Jimin tampak tegang.

"Selamat tinggal Yoongi." gumamnya pelan sebelum membuka handle pintu.

Yoongi termangu menatap punggung yang begitu tegang itu. Pernyataan cinta Jimin begitu mengejutkannya hingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, memang Jimin telah menyakitinya, tapi ada saat-saat dimana Jimin berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, selama kebersamaan mereka itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Jimin menyakitinya dengan sengaja, kecuali saat kemarahan menguasainya kemarin.

Sekarang ketika Yoongi menatap punggung Jimin, yang tampak begitu tegang sekaligus rapuh. Sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang bertumbuh pelan tanpa dia sadari.

"Jimin," Yoongi bergumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Jimin membatu di tempat. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak menoleh, hanya berdiri di sana.

Membeku seperti patung.

"Jimin." kali ini Yoongi mengulang lagi, lebih lembut sehingga Jimin menoleh menatap Yoongi.

Entah karena mata Yoongi yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan, Entah karena Jimin pada akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Yoongi tidak tahu, yang pasti ekspresi Jimin berubah seketika.

Dia membalikkan tubuh. Menatap Yoongi ragu-ragu. Dan ketika dilihatnya Yoongi membuka lengan menyambutnya, Jimin mengerang. Kemudian melangkah tergesa ke arah Yoongi, tersandung-sandung menghampiri Yoongi.

Sejenak mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lalu Jimin jatuh berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Yoongi. Napasnya tersengal menahan perasaan.

Dengan lembut Yoongi memeluk dan mengelus rambut Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu," Jimin berbisik dengan suara parau, wajahnya masih terbenam di perut Yoongi, "entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku..." napas Jimin tersengal, "Aku mungkin manusia paling kejam, paling jahat...tapi aku...Aku tidak..."

"Jimin," sekali lagi Yoongi berbisik lembut. Jimin mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi, wajah Yoongi penuh air mata, dan tiba-tiba mata Jimin terasa panas.

"Jangan menangis," Tiba-tiba Jimin berdiri dan merengkuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat-erat, "Jangan menangis lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi."

Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat-erat. Permintaan maaf Jimin dan kelembutan sikapnya meluluhkan hatinya, menumbuhkan perasaan baru di dalam hatinya mereka telah begitu dekat selama ini, kedekatan yang dipaksakan, tetapi mau tak mau telah membuka pembatas yang selama ini ada di hati Yoongi.

Lama mereka berpelukan, dalam keheningan. Yoongi menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Jimin dan lelaki itu memeluk Yoongi erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Yoongi.

Setelah tangis Yoongi mereda, Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi agar menghadap ke arahnya, mengusap air mata di pipi Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, kembalilah bersamaku Yoongi, bukan karena uang tiga ratus juta itu. Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah hutang itu, aku ingin kau bersamaku karena kemauanmu sendiri. Pulanglah bersamaku Yoongi, kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal...Dan jika...Dan jika..." Jimin menarik napas, menahan perasaannya.

"Jika kau memang belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu. Bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku, kau bisa tenang. Aku... Aku hanya ingin kau ada di tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

Yoongi menatap Jimin, dan melihat ketulusan di sana, melihat cinta di sana yang tidak di tahan-tahan lagi.

Dia baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Suster Hana membuka pintu, terlalu panik dan terengah-engah untuk merasa malu ketika menemukan Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berpelukan.

"Yoongi!" Suster Hana berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dia tadi setengah berlari ke sini, "Cepat! Cepat ikuti aku ke ruang perawatan! Hoseok sadar! Dia terbangun dari komanya!"

 **TBC**

 **P.S: kan udah kujanjikan bakal update sampe selesai and…I do own my word :)**

 **Terimakasih untuk setiap review yang kalian berikan ,selalu ku bilang bahwa aku membaca tiap kata yg masuk dikotak review walau gak bisa ku jawab satu persatu karna ,juju raja buat update aja aku harus mencuri waktu :(**

 **And for some review ,especially for "ANON"**

 **SAYA TIDAK MELAYANI KOMENTAR PENCUNDANG TANPA AKUN HIHIHI**

 **Show urself and I'll give what you want**


	16. Chapter 15

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 15**

Yoongi berlari, tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jimin, dia berlari penuh air mata, ke kamar perawatan Hoseok, kerinduannya membuncah, rasa syukurnya tak tertahankan. Ketika sampai di depan pintu perawatan nafasnya terengah, dia berhenti karena pintu itu masih di tutup rapat, Suster Hana tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya.

"Yoongi, jangan masuk dulu, dokter baru menstabilkan kondisinya."

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, sampai kemudian Yoongi diijinkan masuk, hanya lima menit untuk sekedar menengok Hoseok, setelah itu dokter harus mengevaluasi kondisinya Hoseok lagi.

Dadanya sesak tak tertahankan ketika mata itu balas menatapnya, mata yang selama ini terpejam, tertidur dalam damai, membuat Yoongi menanti, mata itu sekarang terbuka, hidup, dan balas menatapnya,

"Hoseok-ah," suara Yoongi serak oleh emosi, dan tangisnya meledak, dia menghampiri tepi ranjang, ke arah Hoseok yang masih terbaring, pucat dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang masih menopangnya, tapi hidup dan membuka mata.

Yoongi meraih tangan Hoseok dan menciumnya, lalu menangis.

"Hoseok."

Banyak yang ingin Yoongi ungkapkan, dia ingin mengucap syukur karena Hoseok akhirnya bangun, dia ingin merajuk karena Hoseok memilih waktu yang begitu lama untuk terbangun, dia ingin menangis kuat-kuat, tapi semua emosi menyebabkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Air mata tampak menetes dari pipi Hoseok, lelaki itu mencoba berbicara, tetapi tampak begitu susah payah,

"Stttt...Kau tidak boleh bicara dulu," gumam Yoongi lembut, mencegah Hoseok berusaha terlalu keras, "mereka memasang selang di tenggorokanmu, untuk makanan, kau koma selama kurang lebih dua tahun."

Mata Hoseok menatap Yoongi, tampak tersiksa, dan dengan lembut Yoongi mengusap air mata di pipi Hoseok, "Nanti, setelah mereka yakin kondisimu membaik, mereka akan melepas selang itu dan kau akan bisa berbicara lagi, tapi sekarang, kau cukup mengangguk atau menggeleng saja ya, sekarang..." Yoongi menelan ludah, menahan isak tangis yang dalam.

"Sekarang kita harus mensyukuri karena kau akhirnya terbangun, ya?" Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya, dan seulas senyum dengan susah payah muncul dari bibirnya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, dokter akan mengecek kondisimu lagi" bisik Yoongi lembut ketika melihat isyarat dari dokter yang menunggui mereka.

Ketika Yoongi akan beranjak, genggaman Hoseok di tangannya menguat, Dengan lembut Yoongi menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh cinta kepada Hoseok,

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku harus menyingkir karena dokter akan memeriksamu lagi, tapi aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan berada di dekat sini sehingga saat kau butuh nanti aku akan langsung datang."

Pegangan Hoseok mengendor, lelaki itu mau mengerti. Dengan lembut Yoongi mengecup dahi Hoseok dan melangkah menjauh keluar ruangan perawatan. Air matanya mengucur dengan derasnya ketika dia melangkah menghampiri suster Hana. Suster Hana masih berdiri di sana dan Yoongi langsung berlari ke arahnya, menangis keras-keras.

"Dia sadar suster...dia akhirnya sadar...aku masih tak percaya, selama ini aku hampir kehilangan harapan. Mulai berpikir kalau Hoseok memang tidak mau bangun, mulai berpikir kalau semua perjuanganku ini sia-sia... Tapi sekarang..."

Yoongi terisak, "Aku tak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dia sadar... dia kembali dari tidur panjangnya, dia ada di sini untuk aku..."

Dengan lembut Suster Hana mengelus rambut Yoongi, "Ini semua karena perjuanganmu Yoongi, Tuhan melihat keyakinanmu maka ia mengabulkannya." mata Suster Hana juga berkaca-kaca, terharu melihat pasangan yang sudah hampir menjadi legenda karena kekuatan cintanya di rumah sakit ini, akhirnya akan berujung bahagia.

Tapi kemudian, suter Ana menyadari kehadiran Jimin di ujung ruangan, masih bersandar di pintu lorong ruang perawatan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dengan lembut dilepaskannya Yoongi dari pelukannya.

"Eh mungkin aku harus pergi dulu Yoongi, mungkin masih ada hal-hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Suster Hana mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Jimin, Baru saat itulah sejak pemberitahuan Suster Hana tadi, Yoongi menyadari kehadiran Jimin di ruangan itu. Pipinya langsung memerah mengingat pernyataan cinta Jimin, sesaat sebelumnya. Tapi dia sungguh tidak bias berkata apa-apa.

Setelah Suster Hana meninggalkan ruangan itu, suasana menjadi canggung, dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia sadar." gumam Jimin akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, belum mampu bersuara.

Jimin tampak berfikir, "Kau bahagia?" tanyanya kemudian, lembut.

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya, Jimin telah berubah, menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi, menjadi sedikit mudah disentuh. Jimin yang dulu tidak akan mungkin menanyakan itu padanya. Jimin yang dulu pasti akan langsung memaksa membawanya pulang tanpa peduli perasaan Yoongi.

"Ya, aku bahagia." seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir Yoongi, membayangkan Hoseok.

Jimin mengernyit melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hatinya, senyuman yang diberikan Yoongi ketika membayangkan lelaki lain, ketika membayangkan Hoseok.

"Bagus," gumamnya datar, kemudian menatap Yoongi lembut, "mungkin kita harus melakukan pengaturan kembali dengan perkembangan yang mendadak ini, tetapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu dulu, kau pasti ingin fokus dulu dengan kondisi Hoseok... jadi kupikir aku akan kembali lagi saja nanti."

"Terima kasih Jimin." akhirnya Yoongi bisa berkata-kata, pelan.

Jimin tersenyum miring,

"Aku meminta maaf, dan kau malah menjawabnya dengan ucapan terima kasih, Yoongi yang aneh." dengan hati-hati Jimin mendekat, lalu setelah yakin bahwa Yoongi tak akan menjauh, dia merengkuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, "Ingat kata-kataku tadi." bisiknya lembut, lalu menunduk dan memberikan Yoongi sebuah ciuman yang singkat tetapi menggetarkan kepada Yoongi.

Dan pergilah Jimin, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih berdiri terpaku, memegangi bibirnya yang terasa hangat, bekas ciuman Jimin.

"Dia sadar." Jimin menyesap minumannya sambil berdiri terpaku menatap ke pemandangan dari jendela lantai atas kantornya.

Seokjin, yang masih bersama Taehyung hanya diam terpaku. Jimin sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka tadi, tentang sadarnya Hoseok dari komanya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan mengulang-ulang kata 'dia sadar' 'dia sadar' sambil menatap keluar.

Seokjin menarik napas mulai tak sabar, sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengetuk-ketukkan tanggannya di lutut. Jimin masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda memaafkannya jadi dia memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kurasa karena perkembangan baru yang tidak terduga ini, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Yoongi?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin itu membuat Jimin mendadak memutar tubuhnya dengan tajam menghadap Seokjin dan menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Dia belum memilih," gumam Jimin setengah menggeram. "detik terakhir sebelumnya, dia menerimaku dalam pelukannya, membalas pelukanku dan aku yakin akan menerima ajakanku untuk pulang bersamaku."

"Sudahlah Jimin, sekarang kan tunangannya yang setia ditungguinya selama dua tahun sudah sadar, kau tidak bisa..." tanpa sadar Taehyung bersuara memberikan pendapat seperti kebiasaannya sebelumnya. Tapi langsung berhenti mendadak ketika menerima tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari Jimin.

"Aku...aku hanya mencoba memaparkan kenyataan di depanmu." Suara Taehyung hilang tertelan karena tatapan Jimin makin tajam.

Seokjin menghela napas sekali lagi,

"Jimin, Taehyung benar, sadarnya Hoseok ini bukankah merupakan tujuan hidup Yoongi selama ini? Biarkan mereka berbahagia Jimin, mereka pantas mendapatkannya setelah tahun-tahun penuh penantian dan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa."

"Tidak!" Jimin tetap bersikeras, "aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan Yoongi salah memilih. Dia mencintaiku. Perasaannya pada Hoseok mungkin hanya kasihan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau perasaannya kepadamulah yang mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat karena keadaan yang dipaksakan? Kau pernah dengar apa itu Stockholm Syndrome?" sela Seokjin jengkel.

Jimin tercenung, tentu saja dia tahu apa itu Stockholm Syndrome, dan menyakitkan kalau menyadari bahwa perasaan Yoongi kepadanya mungkin ditumbuhkan oleh situasi keterpaksaan. Dengan gusar diusapnya rambutnya,

"Aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya. Nanti. Setelah kondisi tunangannya lebih baik."

Seokjin tidak berkata-kata. Dan Taehyung hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

Dua hari kemudian, Yoongi berdiri di depan ruangan perawatan Hoseok dengan cemas, tangannya menggenggam tangan Suster Hana setengah menangis. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Teriakan Hoseok.

"Suster..." hati Yoongi terasa di iris-iris, menyadari bahwa suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Hoseok setelah 2 tahun adalah teriakan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa Yoongi, itu pertanda bagus, Hoseok memang kesakitan, mereka sedang melepas selang di tenggorokan dan di dadanya, tetapi kalau Hoseok bias mengeluarkan suara, itu pertanda kondisinya sudah semakin membaik." Suster Hana menggenggam tangan Yoongi, membagikan kekuatannya.

Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi, begitu serak hingga Yoongi hampir tak mengenalinya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu-satu tanpa dapat ditahannya,

"Berapa lama lagi suster?" menunggu di luar seperti ini terasa bagaikan siksaan yang paling mengerikan.

"Sebentar lagi, nanti mereka akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya," dengan lembut Suster Hana mengusap-usap Yoongi, "dia harus melalui ini Yoongi, dan nanti akan banyak kesakitan lagi, tapi ini proses penyembuhan, dia pasti akan sembuh."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, menunggu. Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, lama sekali sampai tim dokter dan perawat keluar dan mengizinkan Yoongi masuk.

Dengan hati-hati, Yoongi melangkah masuk ke ruangan perawatan Hoseok. Ruangan yang sangat akrab, sangat dikenalinya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, Hoseoknya tidak tidur. Hoseoknya tidak menutup mata, dia bangun, sadar dan hidup. Hati Yoongi sesak oleh euforia yang membuncah.

Yoongi duduk di sebelah ranjang, dan Hoseok langsung menyadari kehadirannya, tangannya membuka dan dengan lembut Yoongi menyelipkan jemarinya kesana,

"Hai", sapa Yoongi lembut.

Hoseok tersenyum, lalu mengeryit karena gerakan sederhana itu ternyata menyakitinya,

"Sa...kit", gumamnya susah payah.

Yoongi tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap dada Hoseok yang kurus, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka di dadanya,

"Mereka sudah melepas selang di tenggorokan dan dadamu",

Hoseok mengeryit lagi,"Berapa lama?", suaranya serak dan terpatah-patah,

"Apanya?"

"Tidur... Berapa lama?"

Yoongi mendesah lembut,

"Dua tahun", jawabnya pelan. Dan langsung menerima tatapan penuh kesedihan dari Hoseok, "Tapi dua tahun tidak terasa lama kok, yang penting kau bangun, kau

berjuang dan aku bangga padamu." sambung Yoongi cepat-cepat.

Hoseok tampak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Yoongi, tapi lalu dia mengernyit lagi,

"Mama... Papa...?"

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Hoseok erat-erat,

"Mereka meninggal pada saat kecelakaan itu Hoseok."

Dan hati Yoongi bagaikan diremas-remas ketika melihat Hoseok memejamkan mata dan menangis, dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Hoseok, dikecupnya pipi lelaki itu yang pucat dan tirus,

"Tapi aku yakin mereka sudah tenang disana. Mereka pasti bahagia sekarang, mengetahui kau sudah sadar."

Hoseok membuka matanya dan menatap Yoongi lembut,

"Maaf."

"Kenapa?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Karena... Kau... Ditinggal..sendiri..."

Air mata ikut mengalir di pipi Yoongi,

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lihat? Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku bertahan buat kamu. Dan sekarang kamu yang harus berjuang buat aku ya, kamu harus berjuang untuk pulih lagi, bersamaku."

Hoseok mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, percakapan singkat itu membuatnya begitu kelelahan,.

Dengan lembut Yoongi mengusap rambut Hoseok, "Istirahatlah sayang, tidurlah, aku akan ada saat kau terlelap, aku akan ada saat kau bangun lagi."

Dengan lembut Yoongi terus mengusap rambut Hoseok sampai nafas lelaki itu berubah teratur dan tertidur pulas.

"Dia kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Suara dari arah pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Yoongi, dia menoleh dan mendapati dokter Seokjin sudah berdiri di sana, entah sejak berapa lama.

"Dokter Seokjin?"

Seokjin tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat, "Yah kau pasti tidak menduga kedatanganku, aku kesini bersama seseorang." Seokjin mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, Yoongi mengikuti arah pandangan Seokjin dan wajahnya memucat melihat Taehyung berdiri di sana, tidak melangkah masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia datang untuk minta maaf." jelas Seokjin lembut begitu melihat ekspresi takut Yoongi, "dia sudah meminta maaf kepada Jimin dan Jimin mengusirnya, menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu karena kaulah yang dilukainya."

Jimin. Nama itu melintas di benak Yoongi. Jimin dan pernyataan cintanya. Tiba-tiba dada Yoongi terasa penuh, tapi lalu dia mengernyit. Tidak, dia harus membunuh perasaan apapun itu yang muncul untuk Jimin. Dia harus focus kepada Hoseok.

"Mungkin kita bisa berbicara di luar?" Seokjin berucap setengah berbisik, melirik ke Hoseok yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Yoongi mengangguk mengikuti dokter Seokjin sampai ke ujung lorong, dengan diam-diam Taehyung mengikuti mereka.

"Maaf," gumam Taehyung ketika mereka sudah ada di lorong yang sepi, dia mengeryit sedikit ketika melihat bahwa Yoongi menjaga jarak kepadanya, sedikit berlindung di belakang Seokjin, terlihat takut kepadanya.

Taehyung mengusap rambutnya penuh perasaan bersalah, "aku sendiri tak tahu setan apa yang menghinggapiku saat itu, aku salah paham dan berbuat fatal... Mungkin aku memang pantas menerima luka-luka akibat semua pukulan ini..."

Taehyung mencoba menatap Yoongi selembut mungkin, menunjukkan ketulusannya sebesar mungkin agar Yoongi yakin, "kumohon jangan takut kepadaku Yoongi, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku malu."

Kata-kata itu merasuk ke dalam jiwa Yoongi, dia menatap lelaki di depannya ini. Dia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan pengacara Jimin ini, mereka berinteraksi hanya kalau perlu dan kebanyakan Taehyung hanya berinteraksi dengan Jimin, mengabaikannya. Tetapi sekarang lelaki ini terlihat begitu tulus, tulus dan berantakan, dengan memar di mana-mana, meskipun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Yoongi mencoba menganguk dan memunculkan senyum kecil meskipun dia masih menjaga jarak, "Iya", jawabnya pelan.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam, mencari kepastian di sana, dan yang dilihat di mata Yoongi adalah ketulusan,

"Aku dimaafkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Yoongi akhirnya tersenyum lepas,

"Iya."

Dengan lembut Taehyung membalas senyuman Yoongi,

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hati Jimin yang keras itu bisa melumer menjadi begitu lembut." gumamnya pelan, membuat pipi Yoongi merona.

Dengan lega Seokjin menarik napas panjang,

"Kalau begini masalah sudah selesai," Seokjin menoleh ke arah Taehyung, "nah Taehyung bisakah kau ke tempat lain dulu? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Yoongi, percakapan dokter dengan keluarga pasien, kau tahu."

Taehyung meringis dengan pengusiran itu, lalu mengangguk,

"Oke, telpon aku kalau kalian sudah selesai." gumamnya dan membalikkan tubuh melangkah pergi setengah diseret mengingat kondisinya yang babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan.

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Taehyung dan Seokjin tersenyum,

"Dia sangat menyesal kau tahu."

Yoongi mengangguk, "Saya mengerti," lalu Yoongi menatap Seokjin dengan penuh ingin tahu, "Dokter ingin berbicara tentang apa kepada saya?" kecemasan tampak terdengar dari suara Yoongi, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Hoseok?

Seokjin tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Yoongi, "Tenang saja, Hoseok akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Hoseok, dia bilang Hoseok bisa kembali pulih meski proses pemulihannya bisa berlangsung lama," dengan lembut Seokjin menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Yoongi apakah dokter sudah memberitahukan kepadamu tentang kemungkinan... Kemungkinan bahwa Hoseok bisa lumpuh selamanya?"

Yoongi mengangguk, tidak tampak terkejut,

"Pada saat Hoseok jatuh koma pun, dokter sudah memberitahukan kemungkinan itu kepada saya, dokter bilang kalau meskipun nanti Hoseok sadar, dia bisa lumpuh selamanya."

"Tapi kemungkinannya tidak seratus persen, masih ada harapan 20 persen bahwa Hoseok bisa berjalan lagi kalau dia ada di tangan yang tepat..."

"Maksud dokter?", Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Maksudku, aku merekomendasikan diriku untuk merawat Hoseok, kau tahu aku sedang mendalami spesialisasi pemulihan tulang dan saraf, jadi aku bias merawat Hoseok dengan baik... Nanti ketika dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Hoseok harus terus menjalani terapi dengan begitu masih ada kemungkinan dia bisa berjalan lagi."

"Apakah... Apakah dokter diminta Jimin melakukannya?" Yoongi menatap dokter Seokjin sedikit curiga. Kebaikan hati perempuan cantik di depannya ini tampak diluar dugaan, apakah Jimin memaksa dokter Seokjin menawarkan ini kepadanya?

Seokjin mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lagi.

"Jimin memintaku memang, tapi bukan itu alasan aku ingin merawat Hoseok," Seokjin menepuk pundak Yoongi hangat, "Kau tahu almarhum suamiku... Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu dan melukai Hoseok."

"Astaga", Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, terkejut,

"Yah astaga", Seokjin tersenyum, "dunia ini sempit bukan? Kadang kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi sering membuatku bertanya-tanya," tatapan Seokjin berubah serius, "tapi sungguh Yoongi, kondisi Hoseok ini kupandang sebagai kesempatan kedua, aku tidak bisa merawat suamiku pada saat itu, tapi kurasa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, itupun kalau kau mengizinkan."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, terharu, "Iya dokter, saya akan senang dan lega sekali menyerahkan perawatan Hoseok di tangan dokter."

"Tidak enak." Hoseok mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari sendok berisi bubur sayuran yang disuapkan Yoongi kepadanya.

Hari ini adalah tiga minggu sejak Hoseok tersadar dari komanyaa, kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, dia sudah bisa duduk, sudah bisa mengucapkan lebih dari satu kalimat, dan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya sudah mulai dilepas satu persatu, dokter sendiri memuji perkembangan Hoseok yang luar biasa pesat, tekad lelaki itu kuat, maka ketika dia berniat untuk sembuh dia akan merasakannya sepenuh hati.

"Kau harus memakannya," gumam Yoongi sedikit geli dengan kemanjaan Hoseok yang seperti anak-anak, "ini menyehatkanmu."

"Rasanya seperti muntahan." Gumam Hoseok, tapi akhirnya menurut membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Yoongi lalu mengernyit ketika menelan.

Ekspresinya membuat Yoongi tergelak, tapi kemudian Hoseok meraih tangan Yoongi yang tidak memegang sendok, ekspresinya berubah serius,

"Yoongi, tak terbayangkan rasa terimakasihku padamu...aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan cintaku, aku... Para dokter dan perawat menceritakan perjuanganmu untukku..."

"Stttt," Yoongi meletakkan sendoknya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di bibir Hoseok,

"Perjuangannya sepadan, kau akhirnya bangun kan?"

"Tapi..." ekspresi kesedihan menghantam Hoseok, "aku... Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku mungkin lumpuh selamanya, aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu..."

"Hoseok," Yoongi menyela sedikit marah, "kau tidak boleh memvonis dirimu sendiri, kesembuhanmu yang luar biasa ini juga diluar prediksi dokter bukan? Kita pasti bisa kalau kita berjuang dengan tekad dan keyakinan kuat bersama-sama, meskipun begitu...", Suara Yoongi berubah sendu, "meskipun pada akhirnya kau lumpuh selamanya pun, aku akan tetap bahagia bersamamu... Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu berdoa apa? Aku berdoa yang penting kau sadar, aku tidak peduli yang lain, Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doaku Hoseok... Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Mata Hoseok tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu..."

Suara di pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Yoongi dan Hoseok menoleh bersamaan, lalu Yoongi tersenyum, Dokter Seokjin ada di sana, dalam kunjungannya yang biasa, sekarang bahkan dokter Seokjin sudah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Hoseok.

Tapi senyuman Yoongi langsung membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang mengikuti di belakang dokter Seokjin, itu Jimin!

 **TBC**

 **P.S: Muehehe disini full-of-HopeGa couple dulu yaa ,kasian hobi abis ber chapter-chapter bobok mulu kerjanya. Biarkan dia menikamati keindahan waktu bersama yoongi. Jiminnya aku aman kan kok dikamar ulululu**

 **Update cepet karna baca salah satu review yg bilang mau UN jadi bisa mati penasaran kalo aku ga update segera . buat kamu yg maaf aku lupa namanya (hihi) ini fast banget kan updatenya ? semangat UN-nya!**

 **Btw ,aku membuat remake yg lain. Mind to check my profil ?**

 **So ,review ?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 16**

Suara di pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Yoongi dan Hoseok menoleh bersamaan, lalu Yoongi tersenyum, Dokter Seokjin ada di sana, dalam kunjungannya yang biasa, sekarang bahkan dokter Seokjin sudah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Hoseok.

Tapi senyuman Yoongi langsung membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang mengikuti di belakang dokter Seokjin, itu Jimin!

Jimin yang sama. Jimin yang tampan dengan penampilan bak adonis, dengan ekspresi yang dingin dan tidak terbaca. Yoongi tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Jimin lagi sejak Hoseok sadarkan dari komanya, Jimin selalu memaksakan maksudnya dengan perantaraan dokter Seokjin, seperti ketika Jimin memaksakan untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakit Hoseok dan ketika Jimin memaksakan Yoongi setuju - lewat bujukan dokter Seokjin – agar Yoongi dan Hoseok pulang ke apartemen yang dibelikannya ketika Hoseok sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit nanti.

Sekarang lelaki itu berdiri di depannya, ekspresinya tak terselami dan sedikit muram, membuat Yoongi bertanya-tanya, apakah Jimin mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Hoseok tadi ?Apakah Jimin tidak senang mendengarnya ?

"Dokter Seokjin," Hoseok menyapa ramah ketika Yoongi hanya diam saja, lalu menatap ingin tahu ke arah lelaki tampan yang sepertinya hanya menatap terfokus kepada Yoongi.

"Halo Hoseok, aku datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang kalau kondisimu sebaik ini terus," Seokjin menyadari Hoseok menatap ke arah Jimin, lalu menyikut pinggang Jimin untuk menarik perhatian Jimin yang terarah lurus kepada Yoongi, "Dan ini Jimin, dia eh bosku dan bos Yoongi juga."

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, lalu menatap ke arah Hoseok, menelusurinya dengan tajam dan meneliti. Inikah laki-laki yang dicintai Yoongi sampai rela mengorbankan segalanya? Tiba-tiba pikiran jahat melintas di benaknya, apa yang akan diperbuat Hoseok jika tiba-tiba dia mengungkapkan bahwa Yoongi sudah menjual keperawanannya kepadanya? Bahwa dia sudah berkali-kali meniduri tunangannya yang katanya dicintainya tadi?

"Jimin." Seokjin bergumam ketika Jimin hanya menatap dan tidak bersuara.

Jimin lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hoseok, "Salam kenal, saya adalah... Atasan Yoongi di tempat kerjanya... Kebetulan kami eh cukup ... akrab." sedikit senyum muncul di bibir Jimin ketika menyadari Yoongi dan Seokjin tampak begitu cemas dengan kata-kata yang mungkin muncul dari bibirnya,

Hoseok menerima jabatan tangan Jimin dan tersenyum tulus, "Terimakasih." meskipun Hoseok sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa tatapan Jimin seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"Saya senang kondisi anda semakin membaik." gumam Jimin tenang, tapi terdengar seolah-olah mengatakan, kenapa kau tak mati saja biar semua jadi mudah?

Yoongi mengernyit mendengar nada suara Jimin itu, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih mudah malah seolah-olah menantang Yoongi untuk mengakui sesuatu ? mengakui apa? apakah Jimin ingin agar Yoongi mengakui segalanya di depan Hoseok? Mengakui bahwa dia sudah menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya demi membiayai biaya operasi Hoseok?

Yoongi akan mengakuinya, itu pasti, dia tidak mungkin membohongi Hoseok. Hoseok mungkin akan marah dan sedih, sedih karena Yoongi terpaksa melakukan semua itu demi dirinya. Lalu mungkin Hoseok akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya karena sudah tidak perawan. Yoongi begitu mengenal Hoseok hingga yakin akan hal itu, dia lelaki berpkiran terbuka, tetapi yang Yoongi takuti adalah Hoseok akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya, sendiri, menyalahkan kondisinya yang tidak berdaya yang membuat Yoongi harus berjuang sendirian demi dirinya, dan Yoongi tidak mau Hoseok mengalami itu semua, tidak di saat kondisi Hoseok masih begitu rapuh dan ada di dalam proses pemulihan. Nanti, Yoongi pasti akan mengakui semuanya, tetapi tidak sekarang.

Karena itu dia langsung memelototi Jimin mengingatkan, memastikan Jimin melihat isyarat dalam matanya, dan menggeram dalam hati ketika Jimin malahan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Mr. Park ini adalah atasanku di tempat lamaku bekerja." jelas Yoongi cepat begitu melihat kebingungan di mata Hoseok.

"Tempatmu sekarang bekerja Yoongi, kamu masih bekerja di sana." sela Jimin tajam.

Yoongi ternganga mendengar bantahan Jimin itu, kehabisan kata-kata, sementara lelaki itu tersenyum datar pada Hoseok.

"Kami sempat mengalami sedikit kesalahpahaman. Saya menuduh Yoongi melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan, Tetapi saya sekarang sudah menyadari kesalahan saya," Jimin menatap Yoongi penuh arti, "dan dengan rendah hati, saya meminta Yoongi kembali kepada saya". kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan datar dan santai, tapi entah kenapa arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat pipi Yoongi merona.

Seokjin langsung berdehem memecah kecanggungan, "Bagus, kita akhirnya menyelesaikan segala kesalahpahaman," gumamnya ceria, "Nah sekarang aku ingin memeriksa kondisimu Hoseok."

"Saya tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dokter." Hoseok tersenyum, perhatiannya teralih dari Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi, aku yakin mengingat pesatnya kondisimu," Seokjin tersenyum, lalu menatap Yoongi dan Jimin, "Kalian bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin memeriksa kondisi Hoseok."

Dan dalam diam Jimin dan Yoongi melangkah keluar ruangan. Mereka masih berdiri diam di lorong ruang perawatan.

"Well dia tampak sehat." gumam Jimin kemudian, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menatap Yoongi tajam.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi kan?" sambung Jimin jahat.

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya mendegar kekejaman dalam suara Jimin, "Jimin! Jahat sekali kau!", mata Yoongi tampak berkaca-kaca, "Dokter Seokjin bilang masih ada kesempatan bagi Hoseok untuk sembuh, dan aku percaya dia akan sembuh."

"Sampai berapa lama lagi Yoongi? kau harus menunggu dalam waktu yang tak pasti lagi, Kenapa mencintai seseorang harus penuh pengorbanan seperti itu?"

Jimin mendeses kesal, "Dan kata Seokjin dia juga mungkin tidak bisa berfungsi sebagai laki-laki normal..."

"Jimin!" Yoongi setengah berteriak, menghentikan kata-kata Jimin, pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Jimin yang begitu vulgar.

Jimin mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Aku cuma mengungkapkan apa yang dikatakan Seokjin kepadaku," tiba-tiba dia mendekat dan merengkuh pundah Yoongi, "Bagaimana Yoongi? Bagaimana jika dia tidak dapat berfungsi sebagai lelaki normal? padahal aku tahu...", mata Jimin menyala-nyala, "aku tahu betapa kau gadis kecil yang penuh gairah, betapa kau menyambut setiap sentuhanku dengan gairah yang sama, betapa kau menyukainya... Bagaimana kau nanti bisa tahan tidak merasakan itu semua...tidak disentuh.. tidak di..."

"Hentikan!" Kali ini Yoongi benar-benar berteriak, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Membuat Jimin terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yoongi tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus begitu kuat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu, membuat Jimin ingin melumatnya...

"Kau terlalu picik kalau selalu memandang sebuah kasih sayang hanya dari kemampuan melakukan hubungan fisik," desis Yoongi tajam,

"aku mencintai Hoseok, aku hanya butuh kehadirannya di sampingku, itu saja... Kalaupun.. kalaupun dia nantinya tidak bisa memelukku dengan bergairah, aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia hidup dan ada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi..."

"Tidak butuh yang lain lagi?" Kata-kata Yoongi yang penuh cinta kepada Hoseok itu menyulut kemarahan Jimin, dengan kasar direngggutnya Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini?!"

Dengan tanpa diduga-duga, Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi, pertama kasar, meluapkan kemarahannya disana, melumat bibir Yoongi dengan menyakitkan seolah ingin menghukumnya. Oh! betapa dia ingin menghukum perempuan ini karena menyakitinya! Oh berapa dia merindukan perempuan ini! Ciumannya melembut ketika merasakan bibir perempuan yang sangat dirindukannya, yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya, yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Kerinduannya meluap, dipeluknya tubuh Yoongi erat-erat, dilumatnya bibirnya dengan seluruh gairahnya, dipujanya bibir itu.

Yoongi yang tidak menyangka akan dicium dengan seintens itu semula hanya terpaku, lalu dia memejamkan matanya, aroma Jimin, kemaskulinannya menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Membangkitkan kenangan lama akan kedekatan mereka, dan secara alami, Yoongi membalas pelukan dan lumatan Jimin.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman sampai kemudian Jimin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terengah-engah. Dengan lembut Jimin menunduk, masih berpelukan, dahinya menyatu dengan dahi Yoongi, napas mereka yang panas menyatu, bibir mereka masih berdekatan.

Kemarahan Jimin mereda seketika oleh ciuman itu, kini dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan lembut yang menyesakkan dada, "Jangan bilang kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku." bisik Jimin lembut,

Yoongi memejamkan mata berusaha menggeleng,

"Aku tidak merindukannya." erangnya mencoba melawan,

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, menghujani telinga dan leher Yoongi dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut seringan bulu, membuat tubuh Yoongi gemetaran,

"Teruslah berbohong? bisik Jimin di telinga Yoongi, "Tapi tubuhmu tidak bias membohongiku, tubuhmu merindukanku Yoongi, dan aku merindukanmu." bisik

Jimin di sela-sela kecupannya.

Yoongi mengerang, mencoba melawan kebenaran yang menyiksanya. Dia merindukan Jimin, dia memang merindukan lelaki itu. Sering di malam-malam dia berbaring di sendirian di sofa rumah sakit, menunggui Hoseok. Dia merindukan Jimin, merindukan pelukannya yang melingkari perutnya dengan posesif, merindukan lengannya yang selalu menjadi bantal tidurnya, merindukan desah napas teratur Jimin di telinganya ketika tertidur pulas.

Tapi Yoongi menahannya, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Perasaan itu tidak boleh ditumbuhkan. Dia sudah mempunyai Hoseok, Hoseoknya, tunangannya. Kekasih yang dicintainya. Kekasih yang ditunggunya tanpa putus asa selama dua tahun. Kekasih yang sekarang sedang berjuang untuk pulih kembali demi dirinya. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Yoongi,

"Aku merindukanmu Jimin." pengakuan itu, pengakuan yang sama sekali tidak di duga-duga Jimin membuat gerakan lelaki itu yang sedang mencumbu Yoongi terpaku.

Jimin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu Yoongi agar menatapnya.

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, katakan," Jimin mendesak ketika Yoongi menghindari matanya. "Katakan sekali lagi Yoongi, aku perlu mendengarkan lagi."

Yoongi menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap mata biru yang berbinar-binar itu, "Aku merindukanmu Jimin." gumamnya lagi, lebih pelan dan bergetar.

"Demi Tuhan," Jimin memejamkan matanya lama, lalu memeluk Yoongi, "betapa aku ingin mendengar pengakuan itu darimu..."

Mereka berpelukan lama, menikmati saat-saat yang penuh dengan keheningan itu, sampai kemudian Jimin menjauhkan pelukannya dan menatap penuh tekad.

"Kita harus berbicara dengan Hoseok."

"Jangan!" Yoongi langsung berteriak mencegah dan ketakutan, "Jangan Jimin!"

Mata Jimin berkilat-kilat,

"Kau harus menentukan perasaanmu Yoongi, aku atau Hoseok. Salah satu dari kami harus mendapat kepastian tentang perasaanmu." gumamnya tegas.

Yoongi menangis lagi, tangannya bergerak lembut, mengelus pipis Jimin, lelaki itu langsung memejamkan matanya, "Jimin... Mungkin aku juga menyayangimu, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi Hoseok lebih membutuhkan aku, tanpa aku dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sedangkan kau, kau lelaki yang hebat, kau bisa mencari banyak penggantiku, kau pasti masih bisa hidup tanpa aku." gumam Yoongi lembut.

Ketika Jimin membuka matanya, kesakitan dan kepedihan yang terpancar di dalamnya begitu mengiris hati Yoongi,

"Jadi aku dikalahkan karena aku hebat?" suara Jimin terdengar begitu pedih, "Apakah aku harus luka parah seperti Hoseok dulu biar kau memilihku?"

"Jimin!" Yoongi berseru spontan, terkejut, "Jangan pernah... jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, kau... kau pasti bisa memahami keputusanku."

Jimin melihat air mata Yoongi yang mengalir dan mengusapnya lembut, Kemudian Jimin merangkum pipi Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya, menghadapkan wajah mungil pucat pasi itu agar mau menatap matanya.

Mereka bertatapan. Yang satu penuh air mata, yang lain penuh tekad, saling memandang dalam keheningan, Lalu sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Jimin.

"Dasar perempuan kecilku yang bodoh, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Cukup dengan kau bahagia. Itu saja, kau mengerti? Sekarang hapus air matamu itu dan tersenyumlah!"

 **TBC**

 **P.S: pada baper kah ? mari baper bersama karna entah mengapa belakangan ini rasa saying say ke YoonMIn meningkat terlalu tajam huhu**

 **And oh well ,ayo cek remake ku yang lain ,Yoonmin juga looh (promo teroooss)**

 **Ada yg minta aku remake Fifty Shade of Park? Maaf bukannya gamau ,tapi aku sepertinya pernah membacanya di ffn juga. Jadi aku tak akan mengambil lahan orang lain. Sebagai gantinya aku akan membuat remake cerita lain ,and of course still with Yoonmin couple**

 **Btw ,aku juga setuju kalo si Chim disiksa dulu wkwk**

 **So, review ?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 17**

Sejak saat itu Jimin seolah-olah menghilang dari kehidupan Yoongi, Yoongi merenung dalam mobil rumah sakit yang membawa mereka pulang ke apartemen.

Hari ini Hoseok sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, bersama Seokjin dan suster Hana mereka pulang ke apartemen. Suster Hana memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara membantu Yoongi, dan Seokjin sudah berjanji akan berkunjung setiap hari untuk mengecek kondisi Hoseok dan melakukan terapi rutin.

Kata Dokter Seokjin, Jimin memutuskan mengambil tugas perjalanan ke eropa dan mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama. Dada Yoongi terasa nyeri, ketika sekali lagi mengakui kenyataan itu kepada dirinya sendiri, Oh ya, dia merindukan Jimin, sangat merindukannya. Ternyata cinta memang bisa tumbuh tanpa direncanakan. Yoongi mencintai Jimin. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini bertumbuh. Dia hanya tahu dia mencintai Jimin, itu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka bosmu yang kelihatannya sombong itu bisa begitu baik, meminjamkan apartemennya", Hoseok memecah keheningan, menatap Yoongi dengan sedikit menyelidik, dia bertanya-tanya karena akhir-akhir ini Yoongi begitu murung,

"Aku yang membujuknya", Seokjin yang duduk di kursi depan cepat-cepat menjawab, tahu bahwa Yoongi pasti kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Hoseok itu.

"Jimin adalah sahabat suamiku, aku bilang merawatmu penting bagiku, karena kamu adalah salah seorang yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan suamiku. Jadi Jimin mau meminjamkan apartemen itu, toh apartemen itu tidak terpakai."

Diam-diam Yoongi dan Suster Hana menarik napas lega mendengar kelihaian dokter Seokjin menjawab. Mereka sampai di apartemen, dan Yoongi mendorong kursi roda Hoseok memasuki ruangan itu.

Begitu mereka masuk tanpa sadar Yoongi mengernyit, semua kenangan itu seolah menghantamnya. Di sini, di apartemen ini dia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Jimin, makan malam bersama, bercakap-cakap bersama….

"Apartemen yang sangat bagus, kita beruntung Yoongi, bos mu sangat baik." Hoseok mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Mau tak mau Yoongi memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya. Kuatkah ia berada di sini? Apalagi di kamar itu... Yoongi melirik kamarnya, tempat Jimin juga menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sana. Tidak! dia tidak mau masuk lagi ke kamar itu!

Dengan cepat dan efisien mereka menyiapkan segalanya sehingga Hoseok selesai di terapi dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Suster Hana menjaganya sebentar, lalu berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, berjanji akan pulang dan menginap di sini nanti malam.

Setelah memastikan Hoseok tertidur pulas, Seokjin menyeduh teh dan mengajak Yoongi duduk di ruang depan.

"Dia sudah kembali dari eropa." Seokjin membuka percakapan, menatap Yoongi dari atas cangkir kopi yang diteguknya.

Seketika itu juga hati Yoongi melonjak, tahu siapa yang di isyaratkan sebagai 'dia' itu.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoongi pelan.

Seokjin tersenyum miring mendengar kelembutan dalam suara Yoongi, "Kau itu baik hati ya, sudah menerima arogansinya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, tetapi masih saja mencemaskannya,"

Dengan pelan Seokjin meletakkan cangkirnya, "Yah, dia baik-baik saja, sedikit kurus, terlalu memaksakan diri dan jadi pemarah seperti beruang terluka, tak ada yang berani menyinggungnya dan mendekatinya dalam radius 100 meter kalau dia sedang mengeluarkan aura pemarahnya, bahkan direktur keuangan memilih berhubungan dengannya via telepon," Seokjin terkekeh. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius melihat kesedihan Yoongi, "Yah... dengan melupakan fakta kalau akhirakhir ini dia lebih seperti mayat hidup daripada manusia, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja."

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya dengan pedih,

"Dia menderita Yoongi..." desah Seokjin kemudian, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Sudah..." Yoongi tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, penderitaan Jimin serasa mengiris-iris hatinya, "Sudah aku tidak mau mendengar lagi."

Seokjin menarik napas, "Tapi tadi dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan kepadamu."

Kata-kata Seokjin yang menggantung membuat Yoongi menoleh, tertarik,

"Pesan?"

Seokjin menggangguk,

"Ya, sebuah pesan... malam ini jam delapan, ditunggu di restourannya," lalu Seokjin menyebutkan nama sebuah hotel.

Dan Yoongi mengernyit, hotel tempat pertama kali dia bersama Jimin.

.

.

.

Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman, pakaiannya terlalu biasa-biasa saja untuk ukuran hotel yang mewah ini. Dia berdiri dengan kikuk di lobby, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya datang menemui Jimin malam ini. Dia tahu dia nekat, seperti memancing iblis untuk membakarnya. Tapi dia tidak bias menahan diri. Dia ingin bertemu Jimin, walaupun mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bisa dibantu nona?" Lelaki petugas hotel itu datang menghampiri, sepertinya melihat kebingungan Yoongi,

"Eh saya...saya Yoongi...saya sudah ditunggu..."

"Nona Yoongi," petugas itu berubah sopan dan membungkukkan tubuh,

"silahkan, anda sudah ditunggu, mari saya antar."

Dengan ragu Yoongi melangkah mengikuti petugas hotel itu, memasuki restaurant yang tertata dengan mewah dan elegan.

Dan disanalah Jimin, duduk dengan pakaian resminya, mata Jimin sudah melihatnya ketika dia memasuki ruangan. Dan tidak lepas memandanginya dengan tajam setelahnya. Ketika Yoongi mendekat, Jimin berdiri dengan sopan lalu duduk lagi setelah Yoongi duduk,

Hening sejenak, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Terimakasih sudah datang." gumam Jimin lembut,

Yoongi mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kelembutan tatapan Jimin.

"Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan dating lagi." gumam Yoongi pelan.

Jimin menggangguk,

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah memintamu datang lagi."

Hening lagi. Sampai pelayan membawakan makanan pembuka, mereka makan malam dalam diam. Sampai kemudian Jimin menuangkan anggur ke gelas Yoongi.

Yoongi mengernyit, "Aku tidak pernah minum alkohol."

Jimin tersenyum menggoda, senyum pertamanya malam itu,

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin kau diperkosa saat mabuk."

Pipi Yoongi langsung merona dan Jimin terkekeh.

Anggur itu mencairkan segalanya, suasana menjadi hangat, dan percakapan mereka mengalir lancar, Jimin menceritakan tentang perjalanannya ke Eropa dan Yoongi mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat.

Sampai kemudian, Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi lalu mengecupnya, "Aku ingin memelukmu."

Hanya satu kalimat, tapi Yoongi mengerti. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia menyetujuinya. Mungkin karena anggur itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiran normalnya. Yang pasti Yoongi juga ingin merasakan pelukan Jimin. Dengan lembut Jimin menghela Yoongi, melangkah ke lantai atas,

.

.

.

Ketika Jimin membuka pintu kamar, Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung, dan Jimin tertawa menyadari kebingungan Yoongi,

"Yah... kamar yang sama... Kuakui... aku memang agak sedikit sentimental," Jimin mengangkat bahu, pipinya sedikit merona, "Kupikir... tempat saat pertama akan cocok untuk menjadi tempat saat terakhir kita."

Yoongi tersenyum lembut, dan membiarkan Jimin membimbingnya memasuki kamar, Mereka berdiri dengan canggung, sampai Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya,

"Aku membawa cincin keluargaku, cincin yang diberikan turun-temurun untuk pengantin perempuan," dengan tenang dia membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan cincin dengan berlian biru yang mungil dan cantik, "Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu."

"Tidak!" Yoongi langsung berseru keras, menolak, "Jangan Jimin, itu... itu cincin yang sangat penting, itu untuk pengantin wanitamu!"

"Bagiku, kaulah pengantin wanitaku," Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi, memaksa memasangkan cincin itu ketangannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat ketika Yoongi berusaha melepaskan cincin itu, "Aku ingin kau memilikinya."

"Jimin..." Yoongi merintih penuh penderitaan, penuh air mata, Dan Jimin mengusap air matanya lembut, mengecup air matanya lembut.

"Yoongi," bisiknya seolah kesakitan, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, "Astaga... Yoongi... Yoongi... Betapa aku merindukanmu..."

Ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin bergairah, semakin penuh kerinduan, tak tertahankan...

.

.

.

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Yoongi lembut,

"Kau mabuk ya?" senyumnya. Merasa senang karena Yoongi membalas ciumannya dengan sama bergairahnya.

Yoongi hanya merangkulkan tangannya erat-erat di leher Jimin, merasakan benaknya melayang-layang. Sepertinya dia memang mabuk, karena sekarang dia merasa bebas dan begitu nyaman bersama Jimin. Jimin terkekeh geli.

"Aku senang kalau kau mabuk, kau begitu penurut dan tidak takut-takut," dengan lembut Jimin mengecup telinga Yoongi, mencumbunya dengan penuh kelembutan, "biarkan aku mencintaimu malam ini Yoongi..."

Dengan lembut Jimin menghela Yoongi ke atas tempat tidur dan mengecupi wajahnya penuh perasaan, "selama ini kita berhubungan seks...tapi malam ini aku berjanji, kita akan... bercinta."

Jimin menggerakkan tangannya menurunkan gaun Yoongi dan mulai mengecupi pundaknya, tersenyum senang ketika mendengar desahan Yoongi,

"Hmm, kau senang sayang? Kau menyukainya ya?" dengan penuh perasaan di

kecupinya semua permukaan kulit Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa dirinya melayang-layang, pengaruh alkohol, ditambah kemesraan Jimin yang luar biasa membuatnya merasa di awang-awang, dibukanya matanya, dan samar-samar dilihatnya Jimin mengecupi jemarinya, ketika Jimin menatapnya, mata laki-laki itu tampak berkilauan, Posisi mereka begitu intim, telanjang bersama dengan tubuh menyatu. Jimin mendesakkan dirinya lebih rapat, menikmati tubuh perempuannya yang melingkupinya. Dadanya serasa membuncah oleh perasaan hangat, ketika mata mereka bersatu dalam pesan yang tersirat.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Jimin lembut. Dan Yoongi pun melayang, terbawa oleh cinta Jimin.

 **TBC**

 **P.S: Chim mah gitu ketemu sex ,salam perpisahan pun sex..**

 **Lagi males banyak bacot nih.**

 **So, review ?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 18**

Jimin memeluk tubuh Yoongi yang lunglai dan terlelap, tubuhnya rileks setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi otaknya berpikir keras.

Dia sengaja membuat Yoongi mabuk malam ini, agar Yoongi tidak waspada, agar Yoongi tidak menyadari, tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan jauh sebelumnya. Dia tidak memakai pelindung saat mereka bercinta tadi. Dia berusaha membuat Yoongi hamil.

Jimin memejamkan mata dan mengernyit ketika sengatan rasa bersalah menyerbunya. Dia telah memanipulasi ketulusan perasaan Yoongi dengan menjebaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berusaha melupakan Yoongi.

Tuhan tahu dia berusaha sangat keras, apa saja agar Yoongi bahagia bersama Hoseoknya yang sudah dipilihnya. Dia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri agar bisa melupakan Yoongi. Tapi perempuan itu membayanginya, membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Jimin merasa dirinya nyaris gila ketika memutuskan akan pulang dan memutuskan untuk memiliki Yoongi dengan cara apapun. Jika Yoongi tidak mau memilihnya, maka Jimin akan memaksa Yoongi memilihnya!

Dengan lembut Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi yang berbaring di lengannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perut Yoongi yang telanjang di balik selimut dan mengelusnya.

Anakku mungkin sudah bertumbuh di sini, pikirnya posesif. Rasa memiliki dengan intensitas luar biasa muncul tiba-tiba dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa anaknya mungkin sudah mulai bertumbuh dan terbentuk di dalam rahim Yoongi.

Dengan lembut diusapnya perut Yoongi, Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri, pelanpelan diletakkannya kepala Yoongi di bantal, lalu dia bergerak turun dan mengecup perut Yoongi,

"Kau harus tumbuh di sana," bisiknya penuh tekad, "Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan kuat di sana, agar ayahmu bisa memiliki ibumu", Jimin berbicara sambil mengecup perut Yoongi.

Kemungkinan bayi itu terbentuk dari percintaan mereka adalah 80%, Jimin sudah mempelajarinya dari semua referensi yang bisa ia dapat, ia mengetahui bahwa dari rata-rata umur mereka berdua kemungkinan Yoongi hamil malam ini sangat besar, dan diam-diam dia sudah mencocokkan dengan siklus Yoongi, dia tahu perempuan itu sedang dalam masa suburnya.

Ciuman-ciuman lembut di perutnya itu membuat Yoongi terbangun, dia membuka mata dan menatap Jimin,

"Jimin?" Yoongi bertanya-tanya kenapa Jimin mengecup perutnya. Jimin tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit kejam menurut Yoongi, tapi usapan tangan lelaki itu yang dilakukan sambil lalu di sepanjang kulitnya yang telanjang, terasa begitu lembut sekaligus menggoda.

"Aku bergairah lagi." gumam Jimin Serak, lalu bergerak naik dan mengecup bibir Yoongi penuh gairah.

Jimin berbeda dengan tadi, pikir Yoongi, kali ini sedikit lebih kasar, tidak menahan diri dan sangat posesif. Ciumannya begitu bergairah, melumat bibir Yoongi kuat-kuat, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Yoongi dengan panas, tangannya mengusap tubuh Yoongi penuh gairah.

"Kau milikku Yoongi." gumam Jimin parau sebelum bercinta lagi dengan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun dalam pelukan Jimin. Matahari fajar sedikit menembus tirai putih jendela hotel itu, masih gelap dan dingin. Dengan nyaman Yoongi makin bergelung dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Dan secara otomatis Jimin mengetatkan pelukannya, melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat di tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Jimin, menghirup aroma Jimin kuat-kuat dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam memorinya. Tiba-tiba air mata merembes dari sela bulu matanya, dan Yoongi menahannya agar tidak menjadi isakan.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan membuatnya jatuh cinta lebih dulu kepada Jimin sebelum kemudian mengabulkan doanya agar Hoseok terbangun dari komanya? Apa rencana Tuhan di balik semua peristiwa ini? Kenapa di saat Hoseok benar-benar sudah bangun, hatinya sudah jatuh dimiliki oleh Jimin?

Yoongi mengigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tidak semakin keras dan membangunkan Jimin, dia tidak boleh menangis. Ini semua sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dia sudah memiliki Hoseok. Hoseok yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya sejak awal. Hoseok yang sebatang kara dan tidak akan punya siapa-siapa kalau Yoongi tidak ada di sampingnya. Hoseok lebih membutuhkan Yoongi dibandingkan Jimin.

Tanpa Yoongi, Hoseok akan rapuh, sedangkan tanpa Yoongi, Jimin akan tetap kuat. Jimin bisa mencari Yoongi-Yoongi yang lain dengan segala kelebihannya, sedangkan Hoseok hanya memiliki Yoongi.

Dia sudah memutuskan dalam hatinya, tapi kenapa hatinya tetap terasa begitu sakit? Rasanya seperti disayat-sayat ketika memikirkan Jimin, ketika ingatannya melayang pada setiap kebersamaan mereka. Kenapa rasanya masih terasa begitu sakit?

Dan malam ini Yoongi memutuskan bertindak egois. Hanya malam ini ya Tuhan, ampuni aku, desah Yoongi dalam hati. Dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu jika dia datang menemui Jimin pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir di ranjang dan bercinta. Yoongi tahu itu semua akan terjadi, tapi dia tetap mengambil konsekuensi itu, dia butuh merasakan pelukan Jimin untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah perpisahannya dengan Jimin.

Pelukan Jimin tiba-tiba mengencang dan lelaki itu dengan masih malasmalasan mengecup dahi Yoongi,

"Dingin?" tanyanya Serak.

Yoongi mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati mata biru itu menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum lembut, dan menggeleng.

Jimin meraih dagu Yoongi dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan singkat,

"Aku menyakitimu tidak semalam?"

Sekali lagi Yoongi menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Jimin, menahan air mata. Ini adalah saat berharganya. Berada dalam pelukan erat Jimin, merasakan kelembutan dan kemesraannya. Dia akan menyimpan kenangan ini dihatinya, biar di saat-saat dia merasa pedih dan merindukan Jimin, dia tinggal menarik keluar kenangan tentang pagi ini, dan hatinya bias terasa hangat.

Seperti inilah dia akan mengenang Jimin nanti, lembut, penuh cinta dan memeluknya erat-erat. Seolah mengerti pikiran Yoongi yang berkecamuk, Jimin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memeluk Yoongi erat-erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, mereka larut dalam keheningan dan usapan Jimin membuat Yoongi setengah tertidur,

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesali malam tadi." bisik Jimin lembut, menggugah

Yoongi dari kondisi setengah tidurnya.

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Jimin lembut,

"Kau tahu aku tidak menyesal." tangannya dengan hati-hati mengusap wajah Jimin, takut akan reaksi Jimin karena dia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Tapi Jimin langsung memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap usapan Yoongi dengan penuh perasaan.

Merasa mendapatkan izin, dengan lembut Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya, meraba wajah Jimin. Mulai dari dahinya, lalu ke alisnya yang tebal, ke mata yang terpejam itu, ke bulu mata tebal yang hampir menyentuh pipi ketika Jimin terpejam, ke hidungnya, ke tulang pipinya yang tinggi, ke rahangnya yang mulai ditumbuhi bakal janggut, hingga ke bibirnya yang tipis tapi penuh, bibir yang tak terhitung lagi sudah mengecupnya berapa kali.

"Yoongi..." Jimin mendesah, mengernyitkan keningnya merasakan usapan lembut Yoongi di wajahnya, tangannya lalu menahan jemari Yoongi di bibirnya dan mengecupnya, mata birunya membuka dan menatap Yoongi bagai api biru yang menyala.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan membuat kau mensyukuri malam ini." gumam Jimin misterius.

Yoongi mengernyitkan kening mendengar kata-kata Jimin yang penuh arti. Apa maksud Jimin?

Tapi sebelum Yoongi bisa berpikir lebih lanjut, Jimin sudah meggulingkan tubuh Yoongi dan menindihnya. Bercinta lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu apartemen dengan berhati-hati dan menemukan dokter Seokjin sedang duduk di ruang tamu sedang menyesap kopi dan menonton televisi.

Dokter Seokjin tersenyum penuh pengertian ketika menatap Yoongi. Saat itu jam 8 pagi, Yoongi sengaja meminta Jimin memulangkannya pagi-pagi sehingga Hoseok belum bangun. Semalampun ia berangkat setelah yakin Hoseok sudah tertidur pulas.

"Hoseok belum bangun." jawab dokter Seokjin tenang, menjawab pertanyaan di mata Yoongi. Yoongi menarik napas lega,

"Dokter menginap di sini?" tanyanya pelan.

Seokjin mengangguk,

"Suster Hana memintaku menemani untuk berjaga-jaga, dan aku tidak keberatan, toh aku tidak ada acara apa-apa," Seokjin tersenyum lembut kepada Yoongi,

"kuharap semalam menyelesaikan segalanya."

Pipi Yoongi memerah mendengar ucapan Dokter Seokjin yang penuh arti itu,

"Dia agak marah tadi pagi saat saya buru-buru pulang demi Hoseok", bisik Yoongi pelan.

Seokjin terkekeh sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya,

"Dia memang begitu, tak usah pedulikan, aku yakin sebenarnya dia bahagia kau telah memberinya kesempatan," suara dokter Seokjin berubah serius, "Dan setelah semalampun kau tetap pada keputusanmu Yoongi?"

Yoongi tercenung mendengar pertanyaan itu, sejenak ragu, tapi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap,

"Saya harus terus bersama Hoseok, dia membutuhkan saya." jawabnya lembut.

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" Tanya dokter Seokjin tiba-tiba.

Dengan masih tersenyum Yoongi menjawab, "Saya tidak apa-apa dokter, saya merasa bahagia karena semua orang bahagia."

Semua orang bahagia selain kau dan Jimin. Pikir Seokjin miris ketika Yoongi berpamitan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Seokjin tahu kalau Yoongi sama tersiksanya dengan Jimin. Dan dia ingin berteriak marah kepada Yoongi, memarahi ketidakegoisan perempuan itu, sekaligus bertanya sampai kapan Yoongi mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kepentingan orang lain? Untuk kebahagiaan orang lain? Seokjin merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memaksa Yoongi berbuat egois, mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri, berusaha meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu Yoongi, dengan kebaikan hatinya yang luar biasa itu tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Dan tiba-tiba Seokjin teringat pertemuannya dengan Jimin ketika lelaki itu baru pulang dari eropa beberapa hari lalu, mata Jimin saat itu tampak penuh tekad, setengah gila dan menyala-nyala.

"Kalau dia tidak bisa memilihku, maka aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

Wajah Seokjin memucat mendengar nada final dalam ucapan Jimin waktu itu,

"Astaga Jimin, kau tidak sedang berencana melakukan tindakan kasar dan pemaksaan untuk memiliki Yoongi kan?" berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di pikirannya, seperti kemungkinan Jimin menculik Yoongi dan membawanya pergi, atau kemungkinan Jimin akan menyingkirkan Hoseok dengan cara kasar.

Itu semua bisa dilakukan Jimin dengan kekejaman dan kekuasaannya. Dan Seokjin takut Jimin kehilangan akal sehatnya dan memutuskan melakukan salah satu dari hal yang ditakutinya itu.

Jimin menarik napas panjang,

"Aku akan membuatnya hamil anakku." gumamnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Seokjin menganga mendengarnya,

"Apa?" Seokjin sudah mendengar cukup jelas tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengar telinganya, dia butuh mendengar lagi.

"Aku akan membuatnya mengandung anakku." gumam Jimin penuh tekad.

"Kau sudah gila ya Jimin?" suara Seokjin meninggi menyadari keseriusan dalam suara Jimin, Tapi Jimin sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada marah dan ketidak setujuan Seokjinn dia tetap tenang dan berpikir,

"Jika Yoongi mengandung anakku, mengingat sifatnya, dia tidak akan mungkin mengugurkannya. Itu berarti dia akan mengakui hubungan kami kepada Hoseok, dan aku akan menggunakan segala cara - dengan menggunakan anak itu sebagai alasan - agar aku bisa mengklaim Yoongi."

"Kau gila!" seru Seokjin tidak setuju, "apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Hoseok? Hatinya akan hancur, dan Yoongi juga akan menderita jika dia sadar dia telah menyakiti hati Hoseok."

"Kau pikir mereka saja yang menderita hah?" sela Jimin keras, membuat Seokjin tertegun, "aku juga menderita! Aku tidak bisa makan, aku tidak bias tidur! Aku menjalani detik demi detik, menit demi menit penuh penyiksaan! Aku sama saja sudah mati akhir-akhir ini! Aku juga menderita, menyadari bahwa aku bisa memiliki Yoongi tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat perempuan itu memilihku! Sebelum kepulanganku aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini! Tidak ada yang bisa mengahalangiku!"

"Jimin," Seokjin melembut, mencoba meredakan emosi Jimin, "aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Hoseok ternyata menerima kondisi Yoongi apa adanya dan kemudian Yoongi memutuskan membesarkan anak itu bersama Hoseok?"

"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan," jawab Jimin dingin,

"aku akan memberikan ultimatum, Yoongi memilihku, atau aku akan merenggut anak itu darinya, kalau perlu aku akan menempuh jalur hukum."

"Kejam sekali." Seokjin bergumam spontan.

Jimin mengangguk tidak membantah,

"Ya memang kejam sekali." jawabnya menyetujui, tanpa penyesalan dan tampak penuh tekad menjalankan rencananya.

Dan sekarang Seokjin duduk di ruang makan, mencoba menarik kenangannya kembali. Dengan pelan disesapnya kopinya lagi, Semoga Tuhan melindungi Yoongi kalau Jimin benar-benar membuatnya hamil malam kemarin. Semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena dengan kesadaran penuh dia sudah mendukung rencana Jimin.

 **TBC**

 **P.S: iyaa ,saya tahu kalian pengennya cepet update. Iyaa ,saya tau kalian penasaran. Tapi bisa ga isi review kalian bukan sskedar "next" "lanjut" "penasaran" "next thor"**

 **Aku ga minta kalian bikin esai di kotak review juga kok :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 19**

Hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Jimin menepati janjinya. Tidak menemui Yoongi lagi. Atas bujukan dan desakan Seokjin, Yoongi kembali bekerja di perusahaan Jimin, lagipula bujukan Seokjin ada benarnya juga, Yoongi butuh gajinya untuk menghidupi mereka semua. Dan selama sebulan itu Park Jimin, sang CEO menjadi orang yang paling sulit dilihat di kantor, jika tidak sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, lelaki itu mengurung diri di ruangan kerjanya dan tidak keluar keluar.

Sesekali Yoongi masih berpapasan dengan Taehyung, lelaki itu masih bekerja di sini, Jimin tidak jadi memecatnya, sepertinya dia dan Jimin sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Dan Yoongi merindukan Jimin. Dia sudah bertekad melupakan Jimin, tetapi hatinya punya mau sendiri, kadang dia menatap lift khusus direksi yang menyambung langsung ke ruangan Jimin dengan penuh harap. Berharap tanpa sengaja dia melihat Jimin keluar dari sana, melangkah ke parkiran mobilnya.

Tuhan tahu betapa ia bersyukur seandainya saja dia bisa melihat Jimin, biarpun cuma satu detik, biarpun cuma dari kejauhan. Tapi entah kenapa Jimin seperti punya pengaturan waktu sendiri agar tidak bertemu Yoongi.

Sore itu Yoongi melangkah memasuki apartemennya dengan lunglai, dia tidak enak badan, sedikit panas dan meriang, jadi dia minta izin pulang cepat. Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang tengah. Suara Hoseok dan dokter Seokjin. Dokter Seokjin sudah mendapat izin Jimin menggunakan setengah hari kerjanya untuk melakukan terapi khusus pada Hoseok.

Terapinya sudah membuahkan hasil, Hoseok sudah bisa menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya, sedikit mengangkatnya dan melatih saraf-sarafnya. Optimisme bahwa Hoseok akan bisa berjalan lagi semakin besar.

Yoongi melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melihat Hoseok sedang duduk di kursi rodanya sedang dokter Seokjin menuangkan teh untuknya, sepertinya session terapi sudah selesai.

Hoseok mendongak ketika merasakan kehadiran Yoongi dan tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya, "Hai sayang,"

Dengan senyum pula Yoongi melangkah mendekat, menyambut uluran tangan Hoseok. Lelaki itu membawanya ke mulutnya dan mengecupnya,

"Bagaimana session terapi kali ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Hoseok tertawa dan Yoongi mengamatinya dengan bahagia, Hoseok banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu makin sehat, warna kulitnya juga sudah jadi cokelat sehat, tidak pucat pasi seperti dulu. Badannya sudah berisi dan tampak lebih kuat. Hoseok sudah menjadi Hoseoknya yang dulu, yang penuh tawa dan vitalitas, dengan semangat hidup yang memancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku tadi sudah belajar berdiri, sulit sekali Yoongi sampai keringatku bercucuran, tapi aku senang sudah sampai di tahap sejauh ini", jelas Hoseok bahagia.

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya senang, "Benarkah?", dengan gembira ditatapnya dokter Seokjin, "benarkah dokter?"

Dokter Seokjin mengangguk dengan senyum dikulum, "Perkembangan Hoseok sangat pesat Yoongi, aku optimis dia akan bisa berjalan lagi."

Dengan bahagia Yoongi memeluk Hoseok erat-erat, "Oh aku bangga sekali padamu mendengarnya sayang!" serunya dengan kegembiraan murni.

Tapi tiba-tiba Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yoongi sambil

mengerutkan alisnya, "Sayang, badanmu panas."

Gantian Yoongi yang mengerutkan keningnya lalu meraba dahinya sendiri,

"Benarkah? Aku memang merasa tidak enak badan, makanya aku pulang cepat."

Dengan cemas, Hoseok menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Dokter, badannya panas bukan?"

Seokjin segera mendekat dan menyentuh dahi Yoongi lembut,

"Benar, kau panas Yoongi, apakah kau terserang flu?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak, saya tidak pilek ataupun batuk dokter, tapi ada masalah dengan perut saya, akhir-akhir ini saya sering memuntahkan makanan yang saya makan, makanya badan saya terasa lemah dan..."

"Memuntahkan makanan?" dokter Seokjin mengernyitkan keningnya, begitu serius.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya pandangan dokter Seokjin menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya dokter Seokjin lagi.

Yoongi tampak berpikir, "Baru beberapa hari ini, mungkin seminggu terakhir ini."

"Apa kau kena maag Yoongi?" Hoseok menyela tampak semakin cemas.

"Mungkin," Yoongi mengusap perutnya, "Soalnya aku sering mual."

Dokter Seokjin mengikuti arah tangan Yoongi dan menatap perut Yoongi,

"Kau tampak pucat Yoongi, berbaringlah dulu, aku akan menyusul dan memeriksamu nanti setelah selesai dengan Hoseok."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk dan mengecup dahi Hoseok,

"Aku berbaring dulu ya." bisiknya lembut dan Hoseok mengangguk, balas mengecup dahi Yoongi.

Seperginya Yoongi, Seokjin memijit kaki Hoseok untuk session pelemasan akhir sambil berpikir keras... Tidak enak badan, mual, memuntahkan makanannya... Jika dihitung-hitung tanggalnya, semuanya tepat. Apakah Yoongi sudah hamil dan tidak menyadarinya?

"Dokter?" Hoseok yang menyadari kalau Seokjin melamun menegurnya hingga Seokjin tergeragap, "Dokter tidak apa-apa?"

Seokjin berdehem salah tingkah, "Ah, maafkan aku Hoseok, aku sedang memikirkan Yoongi."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya dokter memeriksa Yoongi dulu, aku juga mencemaskannya dok," Hoseok tersenyum melihat Seokjin ragu-ragu, "Tidak apa-apa dok, aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri ke kamar dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Kumohon, uruslah Yoongi dulu."

Sambil mengangguk, Seokjin bergegas menyusul Yoongi ke kamarnya. Yoongi sedang berbaring miring memegangi perutnya, tampak kesakitan dan pucat pasi.

Seokjin duduk di sebelah ranjang, menyentuh dahi Yoongi lagi, panas membara, meskipun keringat dingin mengalir deras,

"Saya muntah-muntah lagi barusan dokter." Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan tidak berani membukanya, seolah takut kalau dia membuka matanya, rasa mual yang hebat akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh mint untukmu, untuk mengurangi mual, nanti aku akan membuatkan resep obat untukmu." obat untuk wanita hamil. Seokjin mulai merasa yakin melihat kondisi Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mengangguk patuh masih memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Seokjin kembali datang dan membantu Yoongi duduk, lalu membantunya meneguk teh mint itu, setelah itu dia membaringkan Yoongi yang lemas di ranjang, Yoongi meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dengan penuh syukur.

"Terima kasih dokter, tehnya sangat membantu, perut saya tidak begitu bergolak

lagi seperti tadi."

Seokjin tersenyum lembut,

"Cobalah untuk tidur." gumamnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Ketika merasa suasana cukup aman, dengan Hoseok yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Seokjin meraih ponselnya dan memejet nomor telepon Jimin. Jimin memang menghilang dari kehidupan Yoongi, tetapi lelaki itu tetap memantau setiap detik kehidupan Yoongi, lelaki itu menuntut laporan yang sedetail-detailnya dari Seokjin setiap saat. Dan menurut Seokjin, Jimin berhak mengetahui dugaannya ini.

"Seokjin." Jimin mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan pertama.

"Jimin," Seokjin berbisik pelan, bingung memulai dari mana. Sejenak suasana hening, dan tiba-tiba suara Jimin memecah keheningan.

"Dia hamil." itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya seakurat itu sebelum dilakukan test urine dan test lainnya, tapi kemungkinan besar dia hamil, dia memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya, dan mual-mual setiap saat."

"Dia hamil." kali ini rona kegembiraan mewarnai suara Jimin,

"Aku akan melakukan test urine dulu Jimin, kau tak bisa..."

"Aku akan segera kesana." dan Jimin menutup telepon. Membiarkan Seokjin ternganga di seberang, lalu menggerutu dengan ketidaksabaran Jimin.

Jimin mau kesini, lalu apa? Langsung melemparkan bom itu ke muka Hoseok dan Yoongi? Dasar! Seokjin berniat menunggu Jimin di depan apartemen, berusaha mencegah Jimin bertindak gegabah, lelaki itu harus berusaha pelanpelan, apalagi kehamilan Yoongi belum dipastikan secara akurat.

Lama sekali Seokjin menunggu di ruang tamu, hampir satu jam. Kenapa Jimin lama sekali? Apakah Jimin membatalkan niatnya kemari? Seokjin mulai bertanya-tanya. Saat itulah Hoseok mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu, Seokjin menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hai Hoseok, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Hoseok balas tersenyum, "Tidak pernah lebih baik, aku tadi membaca di kamar, dan mulai merasa bosan jadi aku keluar, bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?"

Seokjin menarik napas, "Dia sudah tidur pulas sepertinya, kasihan sepertinya perutnya bermasalah."

Hoseok mengernyitkan keningnya, "Dia bekerja terlalu keras," gumamnya sendu, "dan itu semua gara-gara aku."

"Hoseok," Seokjin menyela dengan lembut, "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan? Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri, lagipula Yoongi melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Benarkah?" suara Hoseok menjadi pelan, "kadang-kadang aku merasa dia hanya kasihan kepadaku."

"Hoseok...", Seokjin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dengan cepat diliriknya layar ponselnya. Taehyung.

"Taehyung?" panggilnya setelah mengangkat telepon, "Taehyung kau tahu di mana Jimin? Dia bilang akan ke sini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang..."

"Seokjin, Jimin kecelakaan di tol."

.

.

.

"Yoongi." dengan lembut Seokjin menggoyangkan pundak Yoongi yang tertidur pulas. Sementara Hoseok mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dengan sedikit lemah Yoongi membuka mata dan agak waspada melihat wajah dokter Seokjin yang pucat pasi, dengan segera dia duduk, gerakan tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat kepalanya pening, tapi Yoongi menahannya sambil mengernyit,

"Ada apa dokter? Hoseok kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini." gumam Hoseok dalam senyum.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan lega, tapi lalu menatap dokter Seokjin yang begitu pucat pasi,

"Yoongi, aku... Ah aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku harus segera pergi, ini darurat... Tapi aku bertanya-tanya mungkin kau mau ikut.."

"Ada apa dokter?", Yoongi mulai tegang ketika dokter Seokjin tidak juga mengatakan maksudnya.

"Jimin, barusan kecelakaan di jalan tol, dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi kami belum tahu kondisinya, Taehyung juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana."

 **TBC**

 **P.S: ini hamper ending… gak tega ,remake kesayangan :" ntah kenapa sejak bikin remake ini aku kalo liat moment hopega jadi gimanaaa gitu ,apalagi kalo abis ada hopega moment sic him muncul ,buyar dahhh hati adinda. Kalian merasakan juga ? or just me and my lebay feeling wkwk**

 **Aku ingin menanyakan 2 hal:**

 **Ada beberapa yang minta aku remake fifty shade of grey menjadi fifty shade of park. Hmm ShOuld I ?**

 **Hmm ini jahat karan temenku meracuniku dgn ff uke!chim dan aku terjebak! Jahat kaaannn. Kalo aku membuat sebuah remake dengan uke!chim gimana yaa ? aku menghianati yoonmin shipper gak yaa ? I really need your opinion.**

 **So,review ?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 20**

"Yoongi, aku... Ah aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku harus segera pergi, ini darurat... Tapi aku bertanya-tanya mungkin kau mau ikut.."

"Ada apa dokter?", Yoongi mulai tegang ketika dokter Seokjin tidak juga mengatakan maksudnya.

"Jimin, barusan kecelakaan di jalan tol, dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi kami belum tahu kondisinya, Taehyung juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana."

"Apa?" warna pucat mulai menjalar ke wajah Yoongi, lalu segera digantikan dengan kepanikan luar biasa, "Ya Tuhan, aku ikut ke rumah sakit, dokter!"

Hoseok mengamati kepanikan Yoongi dari kejauhan, tapi dia hanya diam dan menatap. Yoongi tampak pucat pasi dan ketakutan luar biasa. Kenapa sampai begitu? Seolah-olah kondisi Jimin benar-benar membuatnya cemas. Padahal Jimin kan hanya atasannya di perusahaan? Atau... Jangan-jangan lebih dari atasan ? Pikiran buruk itu menyeruak dalam benak Hoseok, dan dia cepat-cepat menyingkirkannya. Tapi ketika dia melihat betapa Yoongi mulai gemetaran karena cemas dan panik ketika bersiap-siap berangkat, mau tak mau pikiran buruk itu memenuhi benaknya, ada hubungan istimewa apa antara Jimin dengan Yoongi?

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit berlangsung begitu menyiksa bagi Yoongi, dia terus menerus berdoa, seakan semua trauma masa lalu menghantamnya lagi keras-keras.

Ini hampir sama dengan kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan melukai Hoseok dulu. Dan Yoongi tidak akan kuat menanggungnya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Jimin. Ya Tuhan! Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Jimin, dia belum sempat mengatakan... Dia belum sempat mengatakan dengan jelas, bahwa dia... Bahwa dia mencintai Jimin.

Yoongi berlari di depan menuju ruangan gawat darurat sementara Seokjin mendorong kursi roda Hoseok di belakangnya. Dia melangkah memasuki ruang perawatan itu dan langsung bertatapan dengan Jimin.

Lelaki itu duduk di meja perawatan, telanjang dada, kepalanya terluka dan sudah di tutup perban, dokter sedang membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya. Banyak darah, tapi sudah dibersihkan. Selebihnya, Jimin tidak apa-apa. Lelaki itu masih hidup, masih untuh, dan ketika Jimin memalingkan kepalanya lalu menatap Yoongi dengan mata birunya yang menyala-nyala.

Yoongi pingsan.

.

.

.

Jimin berteriak memanggil Yoongi, begitu juga dengan Seokjin dan Hoseok yang ada di belakang Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi pingsan mendadak dan jatuh ke lantai. Dengan kasar Jimin menyingkirkan tangan dokter yang sedang membalut lukanya dan melompat turun, setengah berlari menghampiri Yoongi, perawat datang menghampiri, tapi Jimin menyingkirkannya.

"Biar aku saja." gumamnya serak, mengeryit sedikit ketika mengangkat Yoongi menyakiti luka di lengan dan bahunya, tapi dia tidak peduli, dipeluknya Yoongi dengan posesif dan dibaringkannya ke meja perawatan.

"Tuan, saya belum menyelesaikan membalut lukanya." gumam dokter di ruang gawat darurat itu sedikit jengkel.

"Nanti saja." Jimin bergumam tajam dengan arogansi yang sudah seperti pembawaan alaminya sehingga membuat dokter itu terdiam, mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi.

"Sayang," Jimin menepuk pipi Yoongi, tapi perempuan itu begitu pucat pasi, dengan panik, Jimin menoleh ke arah Seokjin di pintu, mengabaikan Hoseok,

"Dia tidak apa-apa?"

Seokjin mendorong Hoseok mendekat, lalu menyentuh Yoongi,

"Dia demam Jimin, dia sedang sakit ketika memaksa mengikuti aku kesini, terus tepuk pipinya pelan-pelan dan sadarkan dia, sepertinya dia shock,"

Seokjin menatap Jimin tajam, "dan kau..kau tidak pernah kecelakaan selama hidupmu, apa yang kau lakukan di jalan tol tadi sehingga berakhir di rumah sakit ini? Apakah kau mabuk?"

Jimin mengeryit, "Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya terlalu buru-buru ingin cepat sampai jadi kurang hati-hati." saat itulah Yoongi bergerak membuka mata, "ah, sayang…..sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, begitu mendapati wajah Jimin ada di dekatnya, airmata mengalir di pipinya, tangannya bergetar ketika terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Jimin, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa betul-betul Jimin yang ada di depanny. Dengan lembut Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi dan mengecupnya.

"Aku ada di sini, aku baik-baik saja." gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Yoongi membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Jimin, merasakan kulit Jimin yang panas, mensyukuri bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup. Tadi rasanya seperti mau mati saja ketika mengetahui bahwa Jimin kecelakaan, pikiran-pikiran buruk melandanya, membuatnya ingin menangis dan berteriak, membuatnya hampir menyalahkan Tuhan.

Karena dia sudah memutuskan akan menerima tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Jimin lagi asalkan lelaki itu tetap hidup, asalkan lelaki itu masih ada, hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini, biarpun Yoongi tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Pikiran bahwa Jimin bisa saja meninggal dan tidak ada di dunia ini hampir membuatnya ingin menyusul saja. Karena itulah tadi ketika melihat Jimin masih hidup meskipun terluka membuatnya lega luar biasa sehingga pingsan. Yoongi merasakan dadanya sesak ketika menyadari, bahwa cinta barunya, cintanya yang tidak diduga, cinta yang bertumbuh tanpa disadari karena kebersamaan mereka yang tidak direncanakan itu ternyata sudah mencapai tingkat intensitas yang sangat besar.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi," suara Yoongi bergetar ketika mencoba berbicara serius kepada Jimin, "Jangan pernah ulangi lagi melakukan seperti ini kepadaku."

Jimin meraih kedua tangan Yoongi dan mengecup jemarinya dengan lembut, "aku berjanji," jawabnya penuh perasaan, "Sekarang tidurlah sayang, aku ada di sini."

Dengan lembut Jimin mengusap dahi Yoongi yang panas, membuat pikiran Yoongi melayang, dia merasa lelah sekali, tubuhnya, jiwanya dan raganya.

Tubuhnya sakit dan lunglai sedang jiwanya kelelahan menahan perasaan. Usapan tangan Jimin di dahinya membuatnya dipenuhi kelegaan luar biasa, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa damai tidak terkira sehingga Yoongi akhirnya terlelap lagi.

"Kemari, lukamu harus dibalut." Seokjin mencoba menarik perhatian Jimin, lelaki itu menatap Yoongi dengan serius, memastikan bahwa Yoongi sudah tidur, lalu menurut menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Seokjin lebih mudah membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya.

Saat itulah Jimin menyadari kehadiran Hoseok, yang hanya diam saja menatap semua kejadian itu tanpa berkata-kata. Mata Jimin berkilat-kilat.

"Aku mencintainya." gumamnya terus terang, membuat Seokjin tersedak dan saat itulah dia juga baru menyadari kehadiran Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya terdiam, menatap Yoongi yang tertidur pulas dengan sedih,

"Aku tahu." gumamnya pelan.

Jimin mengangkat dagunya, mengernyit ketika perban itu membebat kencang lukanya.

"Dan dia juga mencintaiku, tetapi dia memilihmu." sambungnya getir.

Hoseok menghela nafas, "Itupun aku juga tahu."

"Sudah selesai." Seokjin menyela cepat, lalu menepuk pundak Jimin,

"Berbaringlah dulu di ranjang sebelah", Seokjin mengedikkan bahu ke ranjang di sebelah ranjang yang dipakai Yoongi yang masih kosong. "Kau harus berbaring, kepalamu terbentur dan jika kau tidak segera berbaring kau akan mengalami vertigo." sambungnya tegas ketika melihat Jimin akan membantah.

Semula Jimin akan membantah, dia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Hoseok, menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi Seokjin benar, rasa pusing mulai menyerangnya, pusing dan nyeri di bahu dan kepalanya. Obat penghilang rasa sakit yang disuntikkan dokter jaga tadipun mulai bereaksi, membuatnya merasa lemas dan lunglai. Akhirnya Jimin mengangkat bahu dan melangkah ke ranjang kosong itu.

"Kita belum selesai bicara." gumamnya pada Hoseok, mulai menguap.

"Nanti saja." sela Seokjin mengernyit, lalu meraih kursi roda Hoseok dan mendorongnya keluar, "Ayo Hoseok, kita harus membiarkan mereka beristirahat." bisiknya lembut dan mendorong mereka keluar dari ruangan perawatan itu.

Seokjin mendorong Hoseok sampai di ruang tunggu yang tenang dan sepi, lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Hoseok. Suasana hening, dan Hoseok hanya termenung tidak berkata-kata sampai lama. Seokjin menunggu, menunggu sepatah pertanyaan dari Hoseok sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu dating setelah menunggu sekian lama.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?", gumam Hoseok serak, dia tetap bertanya meskipun kebenaran itu sudah menyeruak dalam kesadarannya, membuat dadanya sesak.

Seokjin menghela napas mendengarnya, "Ceritanya panjang..."

"Aku punya banyak waktu", sela Hoseok tak sabar, "Jelaskan semuanya"

"Yoongi tidak pernah bermaksud mengkhianatimu kau tahu," gumam Seokjin sedih, "Dia selalu berusaha setia kepadamu."

"Kau bicara begitu padahal jelas-jelas di depan mataku tadi dia jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada lelaki lain?" gumamnya getir.

"Kau tahu, Yoongi putus asa ketika dia akhirnya berhubungan dengan Jimin... biaya operasimu... operasi ginjalmu – dokter mengultimatum kau harus segera dioperasi ginjal untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu – sangat mahal, hamper mencapai tiga ratus juta, sementara seluruh harta Yoongi sudah habis, dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar di perusahaan... jadi... jadi Yoongi memutuskan menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya kepada Jimin."

"Oh Tuhan!"

Wajah Hoseok pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Jadi semua ini bermula dari dirinya? Semua kegilaan tak diduga ini bermula dari keinginan Yoongi menyelamatkan nyawanya? Menjual keperawanannya! Oh Tuhan, Hoseok tidak pernah peduli apakah Yoongi masih suci atau tidak, baginya Yoonginya adalah Yoongi yang sama. Tapi... Mengetahui bahwa Yoongi melakukan itu demi dirinya benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya Yoongi menyerahkan hati pada lelaki lain yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

"Dan Jimin, atasan Yoongi itu pasti laki-laki brengsek karena mau mengambil manfaat dari gadis lemah yang sedang kesulitan." desis Hoseok marah.

Seokjin menggeleng,

"Tidak seperti itu Hoseok, Jimin sangat kaya, dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia mau, Tapi sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Yoongi, menurutku sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Jimin mencintai Yoongi tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya, karena itu mungkin Jimin menganggap satu-satunya cara untuk memiliki Yoongi adalah menerima tawarannya."

Hoseok mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Seokjin, hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa sekarang dia menjadi penghalang antara dua orang yang saling mencintai.

"Kenapa Yoongi tidak membiarkan aku mati saja?" rintihnya dalam geraman penuh kesakitan, "Mungkin lebih baik aku dibiarkan mati saja sehingga aku tidak menghalangi kebahagiannya..."

Seokjin menyentuh pundak Hoseok lembut, "Jangan pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu," selanya tegas, "Yoongi mencintaimu sepenuh hati, dia berjuang mati-matian demi kehidupanmu, jangan pernah menghancurkan hatinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan padaku, tatapan lelaki itu, tatapan Jimin kepadaku ketika mengatakan bahwa Yoongi lebih memilihku dibanding dirinya tadi begitu penuh penghinaan dan kemarahan, seolah lebih baik aku tahu diri dan menyingkir saja."

"Jimin memang seperti itu, dia marah karena Yoongi memilih untuk bersamamu. Tapi Jimin mencintai Yoongi, karena itu dia menghormati keputusan Yoongi."

"Lelaki itu, apakah benar dia mencintai Yoongi? dia terlalu berkuasa, terlalu mendominasi, terlalu arogan… aku takut dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuasaannya, hanya ingin memuaskan arogansinya untuk memiliki Yoongi..."

Seokjin menggeleng,

"Jimin yang dulu memang seperti itu, tapi ketika bersama Yoongi, gadis itu dengan segala kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya telah merubahnya. Jimin benar-benar mencintai Yoongi, aku mengenal Jimin sejak dulu kau tahu, dan dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, begitu mencintai seorang perempuan, begitu tergila gila hingga hampir dikatakan bisa gila karenanya."

Hoseok menghela nafas panjang,

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin aku yang melepaskan Yoongi?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya pedih.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu... Yoongi sendiri tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dia terlalu setia dan menyayangimu untuk meninggalkanmu. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kamu. Jadi, kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, dia juga tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu demi Jimin."

Hoseok memegang pangkal hidungnya, mengernyit seolah kesakitan,

"Aku sangat mencintai Yoongi." gumamnya perih.

 **TBC**

 **P.S:**

" _ **Karena dia sudah memutuskan akan menerima tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Jimin lagi asalkan lelaki itu tetap hidup, asalkan lelaki itu masih ada, hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini, biarpun Yoongi tidak bisa melihatnya lagi"**_

 **Kalimat paling menyebalkan akkkkkkkkkakk. Okay. Keputusan ada ditangan hosiki….**

 **Udah pada nonton RM nya BTS ? Please bring chim to my pocket!**

 **So, review ?**


	22. Chapter 21

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 21**

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin aku yang melepaskan Yoongi?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya pedih.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu... Yoongi sendiri tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dia terlalu setia dan menyayangimu untuk meninggalkanmu. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kamu. Jadi, kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, dia juga tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu demi Jimin."

Hoseok memegang pangkal hidungnya, mengernyit seolah kesakitan,

"Aku sangat mencintai Yoongi." gumamnya perih.

Air mata Seokjin mulai menetes melihat kepedihan Hoseok, pelan dia berjongkok di depan Hoseok dan memeluk lelaki itu. Hoseok tidak menolak, dia juga tidak menahan air matanya menetes. Kepedihan itu begitu dalam, kepedihan untuk merelakan diri melepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga di tangannya, agar sesuatu paling berharga itu bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tahu dan aku bisa mengerti kesedihanmu, kau tak perlu melepaskan Yoongi kalau kau tak bisa." bisik Seokjin lembut, mengusap kepala Hoseok di bahunya, membiarkan lelaki itu terisak dengan kepedihannya.

Lama Hoseok menumpahkan perasaannya, dengan isakan tertahan dan keheningan yang dalam, lalu dia mundur, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seokjin, duduk tegakdengan tekad kuat di matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Yoongi menderita dengan bertahan bersamaku, tidak setelah aku melihat betapa dalamnya perasaan Yoongi kepada Jimin tadi, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berbicara dengan Jimin."

.

.

.

Yoongi masih tertidur di ruang perawatan. Seokjin menungguinya. Sementara Jimin yang baru terbangun, dua jam setelah kecelakaan itu berjalan pelan, menuju ruang tunggu, dia sudah mencuci muka dan agak segar, tapi mau tak mau nyeri di kepala dan bahunya membuatnya mengernyit ketika berjalan.

Hoseok sedang duduk membelakanginya di kursi roda. Menatap ke luar, ke arah jendela lebar yang ada di ruang duduk itu, hujan sedang turun deras di luar membuat suasana ruangan itu begitu suram.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?" Tanya Hoseok, menyadari kehadiran Jimin tetapi tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Baik, Seokjin sudah mengatur perawatan dan obatnya, sekarang dia masih tertidur." Jimin berdiri, bersandar di tembok dekat Hoseok, ikut menatap hujan yang mengalir deras di luar yang gelap, hanya menyisakan tetes air yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Jimin mengangguk meski tahu Hoseok tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya. Hening sejenak, terasa begitu lama sampai kemudian terdengar Hoseok menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sangat." jawab Jimin cepat, tulus.

Hoseok memejamkan mata ketika rasa perih menyengat di dadanya mendengar ketulusan Jimin kepada Yoongi. Mengetahui bahwa ada lelaki lain yang mencintai Yoongi dengan intensitas begitu besar kepada Yoongi ternyata menyakitinya, membuatnya terasa terpuruk dan di kalahkan. Tapi Hoseok menguatkan hatinya, semua demi Yoongi, demi kebahagiaan Yoonginya.

"Apakah kau akan membahagiakannya?"

"Kebahagiaannya akan menjadi tujuan hidupku." gumam Jimin jujur, dia lalu menoleh menatap Hoseok yang sedang menatapnya, dua laki-laki yang mencintai

satu wanita saling bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku..." Jimin mengehela nafas, "aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencuri Yoongi darimu, aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu sampai saat terakhir, kau tahu."

Hoseok mengernyit mendengar informasi yang baru didapatnya itu, Seokjin belum menceritakan semua ini padanya, mungkin Seokjin ingin Hoseok mendengar sendiri dari mulut Jimin.

"Yoongi tidak menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menjual diri padamu?"

"Tidak, mungkin semua akan berbeda jika dia menceritakan semuanya dari awal," gumam Jimin penuh penyesalan, "aku memang jahat dan selalu mengambil apa yang kuinginkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung, tapi aku tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari penderitaan seseorang. Saat itu dia dating padaku, menjual dirinya padaku...kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu?"

Jimin menatap Hoseok dengan sedih, "Kupikir dia pelacur penggemar barangbarang mahal yang putus asa membutuhkan uang untuk memenuhi hasratnya akan kemewahan."

"Yoongi tidak seperti itu." geram Hoseok marah.

"Ya, dia tidak seperti itu," Jimin setuju, "Tapi waktu itu apa yang bias dipikirkan lelaki seperti aku? lelaki dengan kekayaan yang selalu mendapatkan wanita karena uang? aku memang salah waktu itu, aku menginginkan Yoongi dan aku punya uang yang diinginkannya, jadi kuterima tawarannya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap jatuh cinta padanya meskipun kau menganggap dia pelacur murahan." Hoseok merenung.

Sekali lagi Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, bahkan aku mulai tidak peduli kalau ternyata memang hanya menginginkan uangku, aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa, toh aku punya uang banyak, tidak apa-apa selama dia ada di sisiku." Jimin menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenyataan tentang keberadaanmu pada akhirnya menghantamku... Bahwa dia melakukan semua ini demi cintanya kepadamu."

Hoseok memejamkan matanya.

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan dan merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Dia tetap mencintaimu," Jimin tersenyum sayang ketika membayangkan Yoongi, "hatinya selalu dipenuhi cinta tanpa pandang bulu, mungkin karena itulah dia berhasil menyentuh hatiku yang gelap."

Hoseok menganggukkan kepala, ikut tersenyum ketika membayangkan Yoongi.

"Yah... Meskipun begitu, hatinya sudah kau miliki," Hoseok menghela nafas, "Aku akan melepaskan Yoongi."

"Kau pikir dia akan mau?" sela Jimin sedih, "Dia sudah memutuskan akan menjagamu, dia tidak akan mau."

"Dia pasti mau, aku sendiri yang akan berbicara padanya, aku tidak perlu dijaga, terapi ini berhasil dan Seokjin meyakinkan kalau aku rutin melakukannya, dalam waktu empat bulan aku sudah akan bisa berjalan dengan normal. Aku masih bias melanjutkan karirku sebagai pengacara setelahnya, mungkin butuh waktu lama dan aku harus belajar lagi, tapi kurasa aku bisa melangkah dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, yakin kalau Hoseok pasti mampu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maafkan aku." gumamnya tulus.

"Kenapa?", Hoseok mengernyit menatap Jimin ingin tahu.

"Karena sudah mengalihkan hati Yoongi darimu."

Hoseok tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang benar-benar tulus,

"Seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepadamu, kau menjaganya selama aku tidak bisa ada untuk menjaganya."

Jimin terdiam, Hoseok juga terdiam lama.

Lalu Jimin mengaku,

"Kau mungkin ingin memukulku, bahkan membunuhku setelah aku mengatakannya padamu..."

"tentang apa?" mau tak mau Hoseok merasakan ingin tahu ketika mendengar nada misterius di suara Jimin. Sesaat Jimin tampak kesulitan berbicara,

"Aku... aku punya rencana jahat untuk merebut Yoongi darimu, aku pikir kalau Yoongi tidak mau memilihku, aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

"Rencana jahat apa?" sela Hoseok, langsung waspada.

Jimin tertawa getir,

"Bukan... rencana ini tidak menyakiti siapapun... kau tahu... Aku ingin sengaja membuat Yoongi hamil... agar mau tak mau dia menjadi milikku."

Sejenak Hoseok terdiam, pengakuan Jimin ini mau tak mau menyulut kemarahannya. Menyadari bahwa Jimin memanipulasi kepolosan Yoonginya.

"Dasar Brengsek." geram Hoseok pelan.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya memang, aku brengsek. aku putus asa, setengah gila untuk memiliki Yoongi, aku minta maaf."

"Menurutmu apakah rencana jahatmu itu sudah berhasil?" Tanya Hoseok kemudian, tiba-tiba menghubungkannya dengan kondisi sakit Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk, menahan perasaannya untuk menjaga perasaan Hoseok, tapi mau tak mau Hoseok melihat sorot bahagia yang menyala-nyala di mata Jimin.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenang, lelaki ini sungguh mencintai Yoongi, putusnya dalam hati, mungkin lebih dalam dari cintanya sendiri kepada Yoongi...

"Seokjin tadi sore menghubungiku, memberitahu kondisi Yoongi, dan entah kenapa aku tahu. Aku tahu bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan test, aku tahu begitu saja."

"Dan karena itu kau kecelakaan, kau dalam perjalanan menemui Yoongi?" Jimin tersenyum, tidak berkata-kata, tapi matanya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lelaki bodoh." gumam Hoseok getir. Dan Jimin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Memang," gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hoseok,

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu."

Hoseok menyambut jabatannya dengan hangat.

"Aku melakukannya demi Yoongi, bukan demi kamu, jadi ingat saja, kapanpun kau berani-beraninya membuat Yoongi tidak bahagia, kau akan mendapati dirimu berhadapan denganku."

Jimin tersenyum mempererat jabatan tangannya,

"Aku berjanji kau tidak akan pernah berhadapan denganku."

 **TBC**

 **P.S:** **dicintai engan begitu dalam seperti yoongi dicerita ini ntah kenapa bikin...haaahh**

 **Next chapt will be the last chapter everybody :"''**


	23. ENDING

**Cast : [YoonMin Couple] Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga, Park Jimin**

 **Seme!Jimin , Uke!GS!Yoongi**

 **Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a JHope, Kim Taehyun ,GS!Kim Seokjin**

 **A/N : Hmm Well, ini adalah remake dari novel salah satu penulis terkenal Tante Santhy Agatha yang berjudul "A Romantic Story About Serena" ,disini aku Cuma mengubah pemeran jadi couple kesayangan hihihi Jalan ceritanya tetap seperti apa yang lahir dari ketikan Tante Santhy Agatha yaa makasih tante buat novelnya yang bagus banget dan maaf aku me-remake seenak jidat sendiri :3**

 **Well ,aku bukan orang baru di ffn tapi jelas adalah orang baru dalam dunia FF Yoonmin atau BTS ,Well I'm just Fall in love with them lately(Too Late). Semoga pada suka dan aku diterima di fandom ini hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter 22**

Ketika Yoongi membuka matanya, dia mendapati Hoseok duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

Menatapnya dalam senyum. Yoongi langsung sadar bahwa karena kepanikannya tadi dia melupakan keberadaan Hoseok. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dipikirkan Hoseok ketika menyaksikan semuanya tadi? Pikiran itu membuatnya panik dan hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya, tapi Hoseok menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tetap berbaring." gumamnya lembut.

Yoongi menurut membaringkan tubuhnya, tetapi menatap Hoseok dengan kepanikan mendalam.

"Hoseok aku..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu semuanya Yoongi, dan aku mengerti."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Yoongi pucat pasi,

"Tahu apa? mereka mengatakan apa padamu?" bisiknya lemah.

"Semuanya, tentang dirimu dan Jimin, dan perasaanmu kepadanya."

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada..."

"Sttttt," Hoseok menghentikan kata-kata Yoongi, "Tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi Yoongi, aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau begitu menyayangiku sehingga mau berkorban untukku, tubuhmu kau korbankan," Hoseok menghela nafasnya pedih, "Dan sekarang, bahkan jiwa dan kebahagiaanmu mau kau korbankan juga untukku?"

Mata Yoongi mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak merasa mengorbankan apapun Hoseok, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menjagamu, aku..."

Dengan lembut Hoseok meraih tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya.

"Ya aku yakin, kau sangat mencintaiku, aku percaya itu," dengan lembut Hoseok menoleh ke arah pintu, "Dia ada di luar, menunggu waktu untuk menemuimu, aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan yakin bahwa cintanya padamu begitu besar, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cintaku padamu." desah Hoseok getir.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." air mata mulai menetes di pipi Yoongi, dan Hoseok mengapusnya dengan lembut.

"Itu kenyataannya, dia begitu mencintaimu sehingga mau mengambil resiko apapun agar kau bahagia, dan dia rela dibenci olehmu agar kau bahagia," Hoseok tersenyum lembut, "Terus terang aku mengaguminya dan aku merasa tenang kalau dia yang menjagamu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Yoongi mulai merasa dirinya seperti kaset yang rusak, mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama.

"Aku harus mengatakannya." gumam Hoseok sedikit geli dengan kata-kata Yoongi.

Yah, dia ternyata bisa bahagia juga menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Yoongi, kebebasan yang akan di berikan pada Yoongi akan membawa perempuan yang dicintainya itu kepada kebahagiaan, dan Hoseok merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika dia pada akhirnya merelakan Yoongi. Semua patah hati dan kesakitannya akan sepadan dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan Yoongi pada akhirnya.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bertanya kepadamu, Yoongi, apakah kau mencintai Jimin?"

Pertanyaan yang diungkapkan secara langsung tanpa diduga itu membuat Yoongi tertegun.

"Hoseok... aku..."

"Tanyakan kepada hatimu Yoongi," bisik Hoseok lembut, mendorong Yoongi agar mau jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, "Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya, kau hanya perlu mengakuinya kepadaku."

Di luar, Jimin yang menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk mendengar semuanya, jantungnya berdetak keras, penuh antisipasi, ikut menanti jawaban Yoongi.

Kumohon katakan Ya, bisik Jimin dalam hati, menjeritkan permohonannya dalam diam, kumohon katakan Ya , kau mencintaiku Yoongi.

Di dalam ruangan Yoongi tertegun, menatap Hoseok, menatap ketulusan yang ada di sana. Tidak apa-apakah kalau dia mengakuinya? Tidak apa-apakah kalau Hoseok akhirnya mendengarnya?

Yoongi menarik napas dalam dalam, menahankan debar jantungnya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Ya Hoseok," gumamnya lembut setengah berbisik, "Ya, aku mencintai Jimin, aku sangat mencintainya." air mata menetes lagi di pipinya.

Hoseok mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut, sedikit melirik ke pintu, menyadari kehadiran Jimin di sana. Kau dengar itu Jimin? Gumamnya dalam hati, Permataku ini mencintaimu, dia sangat berharga dan dia mencintaimu, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, jangan pernah menyakitinya...

Di luar Jimin memejamkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Yoongi itu, dia dipenuhi kelegaan yang luar biasa. Yoongi hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, Jimin harus selalu mengukur-ukur, menebak-nebak dari mata dan tindakan Yoongi. Dan mendengar sendiri kalimat itu dari bibir Yoongi, diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, mau tak mau membuat tubuhnya dibanjiri aliran kebahagiaan.

"Dia pasti akan menjagamu Yoongi, kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku lagi, aku sudah tidak perlu dijaga."

"Tapi, Hoseok..."

Hoseok tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Dokter Seokjin mengajakku ke jerman. Disana dia punya kenalan spesialis tulang dan saraf yang sangat ahli, yang bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat, dan kupikir aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu."

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, pucat pasi.

"Hoseok... Kau akan pergi?"

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku, aku akan menyembuhkan diri dan memulai karirku, masih ada harapan dan aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau sudah memberiku contoh dengan berjuang untukku tanpa putus asa padahal kemungkinan aku terbangun dari koma sangat kecil, jadi sekarang aku akan berusaha berjuang."

Yoongi tertegun, kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kalimat Hoseok. Dia hanya punya satu hal untuk diungkapkan, kata maaf, maaf karena aku mencintai orang lain, maaf karena aku mengkhianati cintamu, maaf karena aku membiarkan hatiku

dimiliki orang lain.

Ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, Hoseok mencegahnya dengan menaruh jemarinya di bibir Yoongi.

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku tahu kau akan meminta maaf," Hoseok tersenyum simpul, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatiku, bahkan kau malah berniat mengorbankan hati dan perasaanmu demi aku. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu."

Dengan lembut Hoseok melepaskan cincin emas pertunangan di tangannya, dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman Yoongi.

"Aku melepaskanmu, Yoongi, tunanganku yang berharga. Terimakasih untuk cinta yang pernah kita bagi bersama. Terimakasih untuk semua perjuangan yang telah kau korbankan untukku, Terimakasih karena pernah mencintaiku," dengan lembut Hoseok mengecup jemari Yoongi yang terpaku, "sekarang kau bebas, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Air mata mengalir deras makin tak terbendung di mata Yoongi. Hatinya penuh sesak, campur aduk antara penyesalan dan kelegaan luar biasa, akhirnya dengan pelan Yoongi duduk lalu memeluk Hoseok erat-erat. Berbagi tangis bersamanya.

"Terimakasih Hoseok, aku mencintaimu." isak Yoongi pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." suara Hoseok bergetar oleh air mata yang mulai datang.

.

.

.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, dokter dan perawat serta Seokjin hilir mudik di ruangan itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Yoongi merasa sudah baikan, hanya sedikit mual dan demamnya sudah turun, tapi entah kenapa Seokjin bersikeras agar dia tetap di rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Yoongi mulai bertanya-tanya.

Hoseok sudah berpamitan tadi, diantar oleh dokter Seokjin, mengatakan akan mempersiapkan kepergian mereka ke Jerman, kemungkinan dua minggu lagi. Dan saat Yoongi sendirian, pikirannya melayang. Dimana Jimin? Apakah dia di rawat di rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana kondisinya? Kenapa Jimin tidak menemuinya? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatnya terlelap lagi.

Ketika bangun hari sudah sore, suasana kamar tampak remang-remang karena lagi-lagi hujan turun di luar membuat langit kelihatan gelap, Yoongi menatap hujan di jendela dan mendesah.

"Sudah enakan?" suara itu terdengar lembut dan tiba-tiba sehingga Yoongi terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Jimin duduk di ranjang, di sampingnya. Lelaki itu begitu diam, Yoongi mengernyit, pantas dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu," Jimin tersenyum samar, lalu menyentuh dahi Yoongi, "sudah tidak panas lagi. Syukurlah. Kau masih memuntahkan makananmu?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku... Aku sudah bisa menelan sup panas dari rumah sakit tadi." Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Hoseok, Yoongi," Jimin segera berseru ketika melihat Yoongi akan menyela kata-katanya, "apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku sudah mendapat kesempatan ini jadi tidak akan kusia-siakan, kau tidak akan dan tidak boleh menolakku atau melepaskan diri dariku." suara Jimin tegas dan penuh ancaman, matanya menyala-nyala.

Dalam hati Yoongi merasa geli, ini Jiminnya yang biasa. Tidak berubah meski mencintainya, tetap saja arogan dan terbiasa mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan mengancam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini Jimin yang sama yang dicintainya.

"Ya Jimin." jawabnya dalam senyum.

Jawaban sederhana itu membuat Jimin yang begitu tegang karena antisipasi penolakan yang mungkin dilakukan Yoongi, terpana.

"Apa?" Jimin bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Yoongi tersenyum lembut, otomatis tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Jimin yang berkerut bingung, mengelusnya lembut, menghilangkan kerut yang ada di sana.

"Ya Jimin, aku tidak akan melepaskan diri darimu."

Jimin seolah kesulitan mencerna jawaban sederhana Yoongi, tetapi ketika dia bisa memahaminya, seketika itu juga Jimin merengkuh Yoongi, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Demi Tuhan... Aku sepertinya masih butuh berkali-kali diyakinkan olehmu," bisiknya serak di rambut Yoongi, "Kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya, dengan mata lebarmu yang selalu tersenyum, dengan kelembutanmu, kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mencintaiku."

Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan lagi," Jimin mengerang, memejamkan matanya, mengetatkan pelukannya, "aku butuh diyakinkan."

"Aku mencintaimu." ulang Yoongi patuh.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut Yoongi lembut, kemudian meraih tangannya, mengernyit ketika melihat Yoongi masih memakai cincin dari Hoseok, bersebelahan dengan cincin darinya.

Dengan lembut disentuhnya tangan Yoongi, disentuhnya cincin Hoseok disana.

"Boleh aku melepaskannya?"

Jimin tetap akan melepaskannya meskipun Yoongi menggeleng, Yoongi tahu itu. Tapi Yoongi menghargai Jimin yang menyempatkan diri bertanya kepadanya.

Dengan lembut ia mengangguk.

Hati-hati Jimin melepaskan cincin pertunangan Yoongi dengan Hoseok, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Setelah itu dikecupnya jemari Yoongi yang memakai cincin pemberiannya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, segera."

Sekali lagi Yoongi tersenyum, lamaran khas ala Jimin. Bukannya bertanya 'maukah kau menikah denganku?' lelaki ini malah menyatakan keinginannya dengan arogansi yang tak terbantahkan. Tiba-tiba Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya mencerna kalimat Jimin.

"Kenapa harus segera?"

Dan entah kenapa pertanyaannya itu membuat pipi Jimin memerah. Yoongi jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau... Eh, mungkin kau tidak menyadari perubahan tubuhmu..." Jimin tampak kesulitan menyusun kata-kata. Tapi pada akhirnya dia melemparkan kebenaran itu, "Kau... Sedang mengandung anakku"

Kata-kata itu membuat Yoongi ternganga, itu adalah kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Jimin sangat hati-hati kalau bercinta dengannya. Bahkan dalam kondisi berhasratpun dia selalu ingat untuk memakai pelindung, jadi Yoongi tak mungkin hamil. Karena itulah meskipun tubuh Yoongi menunjukkan gejala seperti perempuan hamil, tidak datang bulan, mual, kram di perut dan sebagainya, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya kalau dia sedang mengandung.

Kemudian kesadaran itu melintas di benaknya, Yoongi tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Jimin menginginkannya, Yoongi tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Jimin sengaja...

"Kau selalu menggunakan pelindung," gumam Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan waspada, "Malam itu kau tidak memakainya."

Pipi Jimin agak memerah tapi dia menatap mata Yoongi tanpa penyesalan.

"Aku memang sengaja, semua yang terjadi malam itu memang sudah kurencanakan," dengan angkuh Jimin mengangkat dagunya, "aku ingin kau memilihku."

Pipi Yoongi memucat sedikit marah.

"Kau berencana menjebakku dengan kehamilan?"

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat-erat memejamkan matanya penuh kepedihan.

"Aku memang brengsek dan licik, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku hamper gila putus asa ingin memilikimu, aku mencintaimu dan menderita karenanya, aku bersedia minta maaf kalau kau menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah membuatmu hamil..."

Kata-kata itu, yang diungkapkan dengan sepenuh hari, melelehkan kemarahan Yoongi, dengan lembut diraihnya kepala Jimin dan dipeluknya. Lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam.

"Karena itu kau mencium perutku." gumam Yoongi, teringat keanehan perilaku Jimin saat itu.

"Ya," Jimin tersenyum bangga, "saat itu aku yakin dia sedang terbentuk, aku memerintahkannya supaya tumbuh sehat agar aku bisa memiliki ibunya,"

Jimin mengangkat bahu, "aku konyol sekali ya."

Yoongi tertawa mendengarnya, sisi santai Jimin yang jarang diperlihatkannya ini juga sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ya, dia benar-benar mencintai lelaki ini, dengan segala arogansinya, dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya, sekaligus dengan segala kasih sayangnya yang Yoongi tahu, melimpah untuknya.

Dengan lembut Yoongi mengelus perutnya, menyadari bahwa buah cinta mereka sedang bertumbuh di perutnya, semakin lama semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya nanti akan terlahir ke dunia.

Mata Jimin mengikuti gerakan Yoongi. Lalu tangannya mengikuti Yoongi, mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Dia kuat dan baik-baik saja di sana." gumam Jimin setengah berbisik.

"Ya." Yoongi berbisik juga.

"Mungkin nanti dia akan mulai menendang-nendang." dahi Jimin berkerut, mengingat isi buku-buku referensi kehamilan yang mulai dibacanya.

Yoongi, mengangguk, tersenyum simpul.

"Pasti, seperti pemain sepakbola."

"Aku lebih suka dia seperti CEO handal." dahi Jimin tetap berkerut.

Yoongi terkekeh.

"Ya, seperti CEO handal," suara Yoongi berubah seperti bisikan, "Seperti ayahnya."

Mereka bertatapan, mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca, mata Jimin berkilauan penuh perasaan. Diantara tatapan mereka terjalin setiap impian orang tua tentang anaknya di masa depan.

Lalu Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi.

"Terimakasih sudah hadir di hidupku," bisiknya serak penuh perasaan,

"Terimakasih sudah mengajari aku mencintai dengan begitu dalam, terimakasih sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan jahat sehingga bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai seseorang, dan yang terpenting terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku." lalu dia meraih dagu Yoongi dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang dengan segera berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah.

Lama kemudian Jimin baru mengangkat kepalanya, meninggalkan bibir Yoongi yang panas dan basah, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh gairah, tetapi dia menahan diri dan mencoba tersenyum, mengusap rambut Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Nanti, setelah kau sehat," janjinya penuh arti, membuat pipi Yoongi memerah, lalu memeluk Yoongi lagi, "Aku mencintaimu Yoongi, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu serta anak-anak kita nanti bahagia, kau boleh pegang janjiku itu."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar tekad kuat dalam suara Jimin.

"Aku tahu Jimin, aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka tetap berpelukan, dipenuhi perasaan cinta yang hangat. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan kebersamaan mereka, Yoongi dengan Jiminnya yang akhirnya menyerahkan hatinya untuk termiliki satu sama lain. Yang pada akhirnya bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain.

 **THE END**

 **P.S:**

Officially ending :" ini udah panjang. Ini udah happy ending. Ini udah...

Huuu ff kesayanganku :" terimakasih buat semua yang sudah membaca dari awal hingga akhir. Untuk semua review ,favorit, follower dari fic ini. Maaf karna tak bisa membalas setiap review tapi aku pastikan membaca semuanya ,setiap katanya dan sangat terharu :" kalian selalu jadi yg terbaik :" maaf juga buat semua typo yg ada. Terimakasih karna sudah mencintai yoonmin dan hoseok disini :"

We'll meet again for sure miniminisquad uyeee!

Pss: aku menyiapkan epilog ,wanna ?


	24. EPILOG

**A Romantic Story About Yoongi**

 **The Epilog**

Yoongi mulai larut dalam kantuknya ketika suara berderap terdengar di lorong kamar rumah sakit itu. Matanya terbuka, bersamaan dengan sosok Jimin, acak-acakan dengan rambut berantakan, dasi dilonggarkan seadanya dan mata yang menatap tajam. Setengah panik.

Dengan menahan geli, Yoongi menatap Jimin yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tempat Yoongi berbaring. Ketika pada akhirnya mata mereka bertatapan, seulas senyum tampak di mata mereka.

Senyum yang sama yang selalu mereka bagi ketika mereka bertatapan, bahkan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Aku pikir aku terlambat.", Jimin mengusapkan jemari di rambutnya yang berantakan, "Mereka menelepon kantor dan bilang kau di bawa ke rumah sakit karena sudah kontraksi, aku tadi ke sekolah Jungkook dulu baru kesini"

Yoongi tersenyum, menatap perutnya yang membuncit.

"Belum Jimin, kata dokter aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi"

Jimin mendesah melangkah masuk, dan duduk di tepi ranjang, digenggamnya tangan Yoongi penuh kasih, "Aku panik", matanya menatap Yoongi cemas.

"Bagaimana rasanya sayang? Apakah kau sakit? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

Yoongi mengangguk sambil membalas remasan jemari Jimin, kemudian seperti menyadari sesuatu, tatapannya melirik ke belakang punggung Jimin, "Dimana Jungkook?"

Dengan senyum dikulum, Jimin ikut menoleh ke arah pintu, "Tertahan di pintu seperti biasanya, suster-suster sibuk mengagumi dan merubunginya, dan meskipun masih kecil sepertinya dia menikmati banyaknya perhatian dari perempuan-perempuan itu", Alis Jimin tampak berkerut bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu sehingga Yoongi terkekeh geli.

"Mungkin karena dia putra Park Jimin, seorang playboy sejati." canda Yoongi sambil menahan tawa.

Yoongi menatap suaminya dengan penuh perasaan sayang. Selama lima tahun perkawinan mereka, Cintanya kepada suaminya semakin dan semakin dalam, oh.. Jimin memang tidak berubah, dia masih lelaki yang sama, yang arogan dan keras kepala dengan mata biru menyala ketika marah, tetapi lelaki itu sekaligus berubah menjadi lembut dan... Banyak tertawa.

Pada awal mulanya Jimin masih membatasi diri, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi batasan di antara mereka. Jimin ternyata bisa menjadi suami yang begitu penyayang dan lembut, membuat Yoongi merasa menjadi isteri yang luar biasa bahagia dan dicintai.

Mendengar perkataan Yoongi, Jimin cemberut meskipun ada senyum menari-nari di matanya, dikecupnya jemari Yoongi lalu matanya mendongak, menatap nakal.

"Playboy sejati yang akhirnya tunduk di bawah kuasa nyonya Park yang mempesona", godanya setengah berbisik.

Pipi Yoongi memerah, dalam kondisi hamil sembilan bulan, dia tampak cantik dan berisi, apalagi dengan pipi merona yg begitu menggoda.

Tatapan Jimin meredup penuh arti, "Dan sekarang nyonya Park yang cantik, mengingat sudah cukup lama aku tidak menyentuhmu, maukah kau setidaknya memberikan kecupan dibibir suamimu yang merana ini?" tambahnya nakal

Pipi Yoongi makin terasa panas oleh godaan Jimin itu, dan rupanya itu , membuat Jimin gemas, dengan lembut disentuhnya dagu Yoongi, di dekatkannya bibirnya ke bibir ranum Yoongi yang sedikit membuka, menanti. Napasnya mulai terengah, ah... Betapa manisnya ciuman ini...Jimin amat rindu merasakan bibir mereka berpadu dalam tautan panas yang...

Suara berdehem keras membuat bibir mereka yang hampir bersentuhan menjauh seketika. Jimin mengumpat pelan, sedangkan Yoongi menoleh dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke arah pintu.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu", gumam suster Hana dengan senyuman lebar tanpa rasa bersalah, "Tetapi bocah kecil yang kalian lepaskan ini membuat para perawat sibuk merubunginya dan lupa pada pekerjaannya"

Dalam gendongan suster Hana, tampak Jungkook, putra pertama Jimin dan Yoongi yang baru berusia 4 tahun. Bocah lelaki itu sudah mewarisi ketampanan ayahnya, dengan rambut cokelat berkilau, mata biru pucat yang tajam dan struktur wajah aristrokrat yang diwarisi turun temurun oleh setiap keturunan keluarga Park, sudah pasti di tahun-tahun mendatang dia akan memikat hati banyak wanita.

Jungkook meluncur turun dari gendongan suster Hana begitu melihat Yoongi, lalu berlari ke arah ranjang, Jimin langsung mengangkat Jungkook dan meletakkannya

ke pangkuannya, bocah kecil itu tampak begitu pas dalam pelukan ayahnya, "Lihat mama yang aku bawa", seru Jungkook memamerkan barang bawaannya.

Yoongi mengernyit melihat barang-barang yang dibawa oleh Jungkook, ada sekantong permen, cokelat, berbagai kembang gula dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya, dan senyumnya muncul, "Darimana kau mendapatkannya sayang?"

"Dari suster-suster yang berlomba-lomba memberikannya hadiah", suster Hana mendekat dan tersenyum pada Yoongi, lalu menatap serius pada Jimin, "Kau benar-benar harus menjaga bocah kecil ini Jimin, dia benar-benar menimbulkan keributan di divisiku tadi", gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu matanya menatap Serius ke arah Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sayang? Apakah kau dan putri kecil di dalam perutmu baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya, diikuti tatapan lembut Jimin, "Dokter bilang tinggal tunggu... Sudah pembukaan empat, biasanya kontraksi makin cepat..." wajah Yoongi tiba-tiba mengerut, "Tapi perutku terasa sakit...", Yoongi memegang perutnya.

Wajah Jimin langsung pucat pasi, "Yoongi? Yoongi? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suster Hana langsung bergerak sigap keluar, memanggil dokter supaya datang ke ruangan.

"Sepertinya aku kontraksi lagi...", Yoongi menatap Jimin panik, "Sepertinya si kecil tak mau menunggu lebih lama..."

"Tahan ya sayang", kali ini wajah Jimin benar-benar pucat sehingga mau tak mau meskipun menahan nyeri kontraksi di perutnya, Yoongi tertawa.

"Kenapa kau malahan tertawa?!", Jimin mengerutkan keningnya setengah membentak, tetapi kemudian ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi Yoongi, lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gugup, "Maafkan aku...aku terlalu berlebihan ya?"

"Dari ekspresi kalian, kupikir Jiminlah yang akan melahirkan, bukan Yoongi", suster Hana terkekeh ketika masuk bersama dokter dan beberapa perawat, menyiapkan Yoongi untuk dibawa ke ruangan bersalin.

Suster Hana menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum, "Tenang sayang, si kecil yang ini sepertinya ingin cepat keluar"

Yoongi tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Jimin yang langsung merangkumnya erat dalam jemarinya. Jimin selalu ada. Kapanpun dia membutuhkannya, Jimin selalu ada untuknya. Perasaan Yoongi menjadi hangat, kenangan akan hari kelahiran Jungkook, putera pertama mereka menyeruak, Ketika itu dia melahirkan tengah malam, dan lebih cepat tiga minggu dari jadwal yang seharusnya, Jimin mengebut seperti orang gila dan menyumpahi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya ke rumah sakit malam itu, dan mereka sampai tepat waktu.

Ketika proses kelahiran Jungkook pun, Jimin ada di sampingnya, Ketika Yoongi mengerang Jimin mengerang, seolah ikut merasakan sakit, dan selama proses itu, Jimin menyediakan lengannya yang kuat sebagai pegangan bagi Yoongi.

Yoongi meringis lagi ketika rasa nyeri bercampur ketegangan kontraksi menyerangnya lagi, dan makin lama jedanya semakin cepat.

"Mari kita lahirkan putri kecil kita di dunia", bisik Yoongi dalam senyum, menenangkan Jimin.

.

.

.

Proses kelahiran bayi mungil mereka berlangsung cepat dan lancar, selama proses itu, Jimin terus mendampingi Yoongi, memberikan semangat dan kekuatan sampai akhir.

Dan akhirnya Park Haneul, bayi perempuan mungil mereka lahir ke dunia ini. Bayi itu sangat cantik. Bahkan dalam kondisi tertidurpun, dia begitu mempesona bagaikan malaikat. Rambutnya lebat dan berwarna cokelat muda, dengan bibir merah muda yang merona, dengan tubuh yang montok dan sehat khas bayi.

Yoongi mengecup dahi bayi dalam gendongannya dan menghirup aroma khas bayi dengan bahagia. Gerakannya membuat Haneul terbangun, bayi kecil itu membuka mata birunya, mata yang serupa dengan mata ayahnya. Dan kemudian, memutuskan untuk menangis keras-keras sebagai bentuk protesnya karena diganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Jimin, yang duduk di tepi ranjang terkekeh melihatnya, "Satu lagi keturunan Park yang keras kepala", gumamnya geli melihat Haneul yang menangis sambil mengepalkan kepalanya, memutuskan bahwa dia sudah merasa lapar dan

memprotes karena belum disusui.

Yoongi membalas senyum Jimin, lalu menyusui Haneul, bayi itu langsung melahap puting Yoongi dan mengisapnya kuat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi isapan keras.

"Iya, dan putrimu ini sepertinya akan menjadi putri yang tangguh", diusapnya dahi Haneul dengan penuh rasa saying.

"Seperti ibunya", bisik Jimin lembut, menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya, dimana wanita yang dicintainya sedang menyusui anaknya, buah cinta

mereka. "Putri tangguh yang berjuang dengan penuh keyakinan, hingga membuatku bertekuk lutut di pelukannya"

Yoongi tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata Jimin dan melanjutkan menyusui Haneul. Beberapa menit kemudian, Haneul rupanya memutuskan bahwa dia sudah kenyang, dia langsung tertidur dan melepaskan puting ibunya, tampak begitu damai dalam pelukan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengamati Jimin yang menatapnya penuh sayang, lalu mengamati Jungkook, yang tertidur pulas, berbaring meringkuk dipangkuan Jimin, bagaikan miniatur dari sang ayah.

Keluarganya. Yoongi dulu pernah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, berjuang sendirian atas dasar keyakinannya. Dan Tuhan begitu baik kepadanya, dia memberikan seorang suami yang luar biasa dan dua malaikat kecil yang membahagiakan. Tidak henti-hentinya Yoongi bersyukur atas semua anugerah ini,

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan datang menengok segera setelah sampai kemari, Mereka masih tertahan di bandara di Paris", Jimin tersenyum

"Aku rasa perjalanan bulan madu kedua mereka bersama si malaikat kecil itu, Jesper pastilah sangat menyenangkan, aku akan mengajakmu ke Paris lagi kalau

kau sudah sehat."

Yoongi tersenyum lembut, yah, Baekhyun sudah menelephonenya sebelum ini, bercerita bahwa Chanyeol mengajaknya dan Jesper ke makam Natasha. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, meskipun awalnya penuh dengan permusuhan, sekarang menjadi begitu baik dan mesra, Yoongi benar-benar ikut bahagia atas kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya, dan Hoseok menitip salam tadi lewat telepon ketika kau masih beristirahat", Jimin tersenyum lembut, "Kata Hoseok, dengan terapi dari dokter Seokjin dan teman ahlinya di sana, dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan kruk sekarang, dan beberapa saat lagi dia pasti sudah bisa berlari. Sembuh sepenuhnya", mata Jimin melembut melihat kebahagiaan di mata Yoongi yang berkaca-kaca, "Katanya dia akan pulang tiga bulan lagi dan memperkenalkan V, perempuan yang dia ceritakan itu, yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan V, dia pasti perempuan yang baik, aku bersyukur Hoseok bisa menemukan kekasih sejatinya"

"Seperti aku yang akhirnya bisa menemukanmu", Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi, "Terimakasih waktu itu sudah memilihku Yoongi, terimakasih sudah menjadi isteriku, mengandung dan melahirkan anak-anakku, terimakasih sudah menjadikanku Lelaki paling bahagia di dunia"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Yoongi, mengenang masa-masa dulu. Segala kesakitan, kelelahan, kebahagiaan bercampur aduk, dan pada akhirnya cintalah yang memenangkan segalanya. Perasaan cinta yang membuncah membuat dadanya terasa penuh sehingga dia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Dengan lembut, meskipun gerakannya terbatasi oleh Jungkook yang masih lelap dipangkuannya, Jimin mengusap dahi Yoongi. lalu merangkum pipi Yoongi di kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongiku"

Yoongi mengangguk dan mengecup jemari Jimin, "Aku juga mencintaimu Jiminku"

Lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya, dan mengecup bibir Yoongi, mulanya adalah ciuman yang lembut, tetapi kemudian menjadi bergairah, bibir Jimin menikmati bibir Yoongi, mencecap rasanya dan menghirupnya, lidahnya menelusuri bibir lembut Yoongi dan kemudian berpadu dengan lidah Yoongi.

Geliat Jungkook dalam tidurnya di pangkuan Jimin membuat bibir mereka terlepas, Jimin memandang Yoongi lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Dua anak manusia itu berpelukan, dengan buah cinta yang terlelap di antara mereka. Dua anak manusia yang pada akhirnya berpadu, dalam suatu ikatan perkawinan yang luar biasa indahnya.

Penuh kebahagiaan.

End of Epilog

REAL ENDING

P.S: wkwk finally saya upload yaa epilognya. Saya menjanjikan epilog yaa bukan sequel ,kalo mau sequel harus inta tante Santhy dulu yang bikin baru saya bikinin remakenya lagi hihi

Well, yoonmin finally live happily ever after. STILL ,terimakasih untuk setiap review yang masuk bahkan hingga di epilog ini yaa. Senang rasanya walau hanya sebuah remake tapi ada yg menghargai dengan cara me-review :") you all dabest lah!

Next is Fifty Shade of Park ,soon darling~


End file.
